Adventure is Romance
by TulipGirl15
Summary: An Adventure is a chance of fun, risk, and..romance! Follow pirate Monkey D. Luffy on his quest for the One Piece! Along the way he'll make friends and even find a little romance! He's not the only one, our favorite swordsman and cook get some action as well! *wink* *wink* NOT ANY YOAI! (ON TEMPORARY HIATUS SORRY)
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello, Readers! TG15 here! This is actually my second try at a One Piece fanfiction, and I hope it goes better than the last! Now here's my one of my OCs Rue with the declamation.

Rue: TG15 doesn't own One Piece or any One Piece Characters! She does down this story, and any OC characters she has or might add later! We hope you enjoy!

* * *

THERE'S MORE THAN ONE STOWAWAY ON THIS SHIP! THE RUBBER MAN MEETS A YOUNG GENIUS!

_ "I still don't think you can get by in the world with your brains alone, but if it's your dream to be the greatest egghead in the world then you have to be the best! Sail the sea with me, and put your brains to the test, Rue!" _

He had said that the day he was going to leave her on their home island alone. He said that to her…and if gave her hope that she could reach her dream. It also made her happy because she wouldn't be left behind after all, but it was a different story now.

"Stupid Onii-Chan." A young teen girl mutter. "'Come set sail with me' he said, and now he's missing while I have to play stowaway until I find him. Who falls asleep right after untying their boat when they were supposed to wait for their little sister?!"

The girl sighed shaking her head deciding wasting precious brainpower trying to understand her brother was pointless. She'd never understand how he functioned even if she had a million years to study him. The girl currently being a stowaway was a girl of small height with oddly colored light green hair and tanned skin. She had bright blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dark storage room she was sitting in. She was still young only at sixteen, so she wasn't that developed yet when it came to curves.

She wore a simple white tank top with a neon green jacket and black Capri pants. On her feet were neon green high tops, and she had bright orange goggles with dark lenses handing around her neck. A pencil was sticking behind her right ear, and she had a messenger bag laying next to her. She was a scientist of sorts, and her mind wasn't constantly churning with ideas…formulas…and more. She was considered a prodigy back on her home village, but she wanted to test her mind against the one and only Dr. Vegapunk the world's greatest mind.

The girl sighed again while laying down on the floor underneath her. As she laid there she wondered what kind of trouble her brother has gotten himself into. How far has he gotten away from her? Has he even tried looking for her? Probably not knowing him.

"He's such a troglodyte." She sighed.

She was then distracted with the racket coming from the higher levels of the ship. It didn't take a genius like her to figure out that the yelling and loud noises were from a pirate raid, and she knew she needed to leave. She'd just 'borrow' one of the lifeboats, and continue on her way. As she stood up placing her messenger bag over her shoulder she heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen.

"They already made it down here?" she asked absently. "Great…a nuisance."

She walked up the few steps to the door, and opened it just enough time to see someone break out of a barrel knocking who she suspected to be a pirate out.

"I SLEPT GREAT!" The one who shot out of the barrel shouted grinning madly.

The three other pirates there stared with mouths agape not even noticing her.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy from the barrel asked.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Two of them yelled back.

The third pirate that was sitting on the ground didn't really look like a pirate at all, but looks could be deceiving. Though he did look completely freaked out at the moment.

"Your friend will catch a cold sleeping like that." Barrel boy continued.

"You're the one who did that to him!" The two pirates continued. "…do you think you can mess with us?!"

Barrel boy ignored them while turning to the scared looking kid asking if he had any food. The pirates went to attack Barrel boy from behind with swords, but in one swift movement he broke their swords in half. They fell to their needs with their mouths nearly hitting the floor.

"Who are you?" They asked whimpering.

"Oh, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, hi." He said grinning.

The two took off running screaming something about 'lady Alvida' who was probably their captain.

"Oh, hi." Luffy said noticing the other stowaway. "Who are you?"

"Me?" she asked. "Roronoa Rue."

The kid who stayed behind jumped away from Rue looking completely scared out of his mind.

"Roronoa?!" The pink haired kid asked. "Are you…are you related to…him?"

"Zoro?" Rue asked. "Yeah, he's my older brother."

More spazzing out came from the kid as Luffy looked around with his nose twitching. The kid then tried to convince Rue and Luffy to run before Alvida returned.

"You wanted food, right?" Rue asked Luffy as the two ignored the kid who was talking a mile per minute.

"Yeah!" Luffy said grinning brightly. "Got any?"

Rue smiled in return then opened the door wider to the storage room she was just in.

"In here." Rue said.

She walked in with Luffy following, and he let out a cheer when seeing all the food.

"Yeah! Jackpot!" Luffy said while jumping down to the food. "I'm so hungry!"

He started stuffing his face as Rue sat down on one of the barrels at the bottom.

"Hey, Rue, want an apple?" Luffy asked holding a bunch in his arms.

"Sure." Rue said. "Thanks." she added when he tossed her one.

He nodded his head still munching away as the kid watched how calm they were being.

"Um, I'm Koby." He finally said. "You're Luffy and Rue, right? That was pretty cool what you did back there, Luffy. "

Rue nodded her head in answer since her mouth was full of apple. Luffy didn't give a reply at all since he was too preoccupied with stuffing his face. Rue was kind of surprised he could eat so much, but his appetite kind of reminded her of all the sake she's watched Zoro guzzle down.

"Is this a pirate ship?" Luffy asked still eating.

"Uh, no, this is a passenger ship being raided by pirates." Koby explained.

Rue frowned knowing she needed to grab a lifeboat or something before the pirates 'commandeered' them. Maybe she could team up with Luffy to get one. She was sure he would want to get off this ship to, and be on to wherever he was heading.

"Are they're any boats on this ship?" Luffy asked.

So, her assumptions were right. This could work out in her favor. Though she was curious as to why he was on the sea in the first place in a barrel.

"Yeah, there's boats." Rue answered him.

"My ship was sucked into a whirlpool." Luffy said casually.

Well, that answered why he was in the barrel. He probably climbed into it, which saved his life.

"Whirlpool?! You should be dead!" Koby said. "No one could survive that!"

"Yet here he is." Rue said dryly.

Luffy laughed as Koby looked down appearing to be blushing. Rue hadn't meant to be rude, but it kind of slipped out.

"Hey, Koby, are you a pirate too?" Luffy asked suddenly.

Koby shook his head then explained that one day he was going to fish for his dinner, but had climbed onto a boat with pirates by mistake. He became the cabin boy, so he wouldn't have to die, and that was two years ago.

"You're a moron." Luffy said bluntly.

Rue nodded her head in agreement as she finished the rest of her apple that she just tossed to the side.

"Thank-you for your honesty." Koby said glumly.

Rue reached forward to pat his back in a way to make him feel better, but she wasn't sure if it helped.

"I'm to afraid to try and escape, so I've been stuck with Alvida-Sama as cabin boy." Koby went on.

"So, you're a moron and a coward." Luffy said. "I hate people like you!"

Luffy then started laughing as Koby continued to look down at the ground in an almost depressed manner.

"Hey, Luffy, why'd you set sail in the first place?" Rue asked wanting to know.

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said smiling brightly.

Koby and Rue's eyes grew comically wide, but for two different reasons. Rue was just surprised he said it so bluntly and with such conviction while Koby was freaking out about the King of the Pirates thing in general.

"You want to be King of the Pirates?!" Koby asked Luffy. "Ah, that means you're a pirate too, right?"

"Right." Luffy said with a nod.

Rue smiled inwardly chuckling because if Zoro knew she was hanging out with a pirate he'd have her head. He was a pirate hunter after all, but Rue didn't care if a person was a pirate, marine, or something else. She just judge them on their character, and Luffy had one hell of a personality.

"What about your crew?" Rue asked curiously. "Did you lose them in the whirlpool?"

"Nope!" Luffy said. "I don't have one yet! I'm still looking!"

"The Pirate King is someone who has everything this world has to offer. Wealth, fame, power all untied within one person! Meaning you're after the One Piece!"

"Yep!" Luffy said grinning.

Koby had another spazz attack, and Rue wondered if the poor pinkster had them often. After a few minutes of him sputtering Luffy whacked him hard over the head shutting him up.

"Why'd you hit me?" Koby asked with tears in his eyes.

"Cause I felt like it." Luffy replied nonchalantly.

Rue smiled deciding she liked Luffy even though she did just meet him. She was sure she could like Koby too even if he was a little spazz.

"It's alright I'm used to it." Koby said.

"It's not if I can do it." Luffy said while pulling his hat off his head to look at it. "It's I want to do it! I decided I'd become the Pirate King. I made a promise. I don't care if I die fighting for it!"

Rue smiled again because that last line sounded very familiar to what she and Zoro have said about their dreams. Of course Zoro doesn't want to die until he reaches his dream, but he said he'd fight until he drew his last breath or accomplished it.

"I'm full now. I should go find a boat." Luffy said while heading towards the door. "Maybe if I ask nicely they'll give me one…if they're good people."

Rue was about to ask Luffy if she could travel with him a bit when Koby sunk to his knees gaining her attention.

"I've never thought of that." Koby said. "Can I do that too? Not afraid to die."

Rue blinked leaning forward, so she could heard Koby better since he was talking so softly.

"Huh?" Luffy asked turning back.

"Maybe, I can join the marines." Koby went on.

"Marines?" Luffy and Rue asked together.

Personally Rue didn't like the thought of joining the Navy or anything to do with the government. But that was just her thoughts.

"Yes! It's always been my dream to catch bad guys!" Koby said springing up to look at Luffy. "It's been my dream ever since I was a child! Can I do it?"

"How would I know?" Luffy asked laughing lightly.

"I will do it! I'm going to get out there, and stop working as a slave for Alvida-Sama…no Alvida!" Koby said. "I'll become a marine and catch her!"

The roof suddenly caved in, and Rue had to jump back to dodge falling debris. As the dust was clearing Rue's eyes grew wider and wider to the point she thought they pop out. She's never seen such a fat lady!

"Making friends to catch who, Koby?!" The woman who Rue was guessing to be Alvida asked.

Four swords then stabbed through the wall on either side of Luffy's head, but he didn't even blink as he leaned forward a bit.

"You're not the pirate hunter Zoro." Alvida said grinning.

Rue really wanted to say 'duh' real obnoxiously, but decided to remain silent to see how things played out.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Koby!" Alvida said rounding on the boy. "Who is the most beautiful woman in all the seas?"

"Oh, ah that'd be ah…give me a second I know this." Koby stuttered.

"Hey, Koby, who's the fat lady?" Luffy asked bluntly.

Everyone froze with shocked expressions on their faces as their mouths hung open. Rue bust out laughing holding her sides as they started to hurt.

"Brat!" Alvida said taking a swing.

Luffy dodged while grabbing Rue to make sure she didn't get hurt either. He then landed by Koby who he grabbed too before jumping up to the top deck. When they landed on the deck Alvida's crew went to attack Luffy, but Luffy was too strong for them. One came from behind trying to hit him, but Luffy dodged then hit him.

"Hey, it isn't fair to attack from behind." Luffy said.

A huge group then appeared behind Luffy, and he shouted in surprise while running across the deck.

"It's even more unfair to gang up on a guy!" Luffy said.

As they chased him past the main mast he grabbed a hold of it while still running. Rue's mouth dropped open as she watched his arm stretch until he couldn't go any further.

"Kidding!" Luffy said laughing. "Gomu-gomu no Rocket!"

He shot backwards at a fast rate hitting the pirates, and sending them flying across the ship.

"Luffy, what are you?" Koby asked equally as surprised as Rue.

"Me?" Luffy asked. I'm a rubber man."

He stretched his cheek out to prove a point, and Rue reached forward pulling his other cheek out.

"That's so cool." Rue said smiling.

She let go of his cheek as he was laughing nodding his head, and it made a loud snap sound.

"Rubber…man." Koby said trailing off when Alvida appeared behind him.

Koby let out a yelp then ran to hide behind Luffy and Rue, but Alvida didn't straight out attack mode yet.

"You ate a devil fruit, didn't you?" Alvida asked.

Rue rolled her eyes thinking the answer was obvious as she opened her notebook to write down about Luffy's devil fruit power. She had collected information over the years about them, and they always fascinated her.

"Yeah, I ate the gum gum one." Luffy said casually.

"Is that so?" Alvida asked. "I heard humors about them, but I never thought they really existed."

"They exist alright." Rue said absently while writing.

Alvida didn't spare Rue a glance, which Rue thought was extremely rude.

"You have some moves too." Alvida said to Luffy. "Are you a bounty hunter?"

"I'm a pirate." Luffy corrected.

Alvida gave a disbelieving laugh, and it sounded so annoying Rue was tempted to fry the pig woman with her high powered tazer.

"Pirate? Just you?" Alvida asked.

"I'm looking for a crew." Luffy said. "Let's see…um about ten…yeah ten people will do."

He was only going to take a ten man crew to the Grand Line? Well, he sure had confidence, didn't he?

"I see, so you're a pirate." Alvida stated. "That makes us enemies, doesn't it?"

"Luffy, we should run…" Koby stuttered out.

"Why?" Luffy asked looking confused.

Rue was confused too because after seeing Luffy fight she was sure he could take on Alvida. Rue wasn't much of a fighter herself, but even she could beat this pig of a woman.

"You saw how powerful her iron club is." Koby said. "Out of all the villains in these waters she's…"

"Tell me, Koby." Alvida prompted smiling.

"You are the ugliest thing in the sea!" Koby snapped.

Everything was once again silent as many stared eyes wide until Luffy and Rue started laughing loudly.

"What did you say?!" Alvida snapped.

"I'm going to join the marines!" Koby went on. "I'll do what I want! I'll join the marines…and…and I'll capture you!"

"Little brat!"

Alvida went to attack, but Luffy got in between her and Koby and Rue not that Rue was worried.

"Well said." Luffy said.

Alvida hit Luffy with her club, but Luffy smirked under his hat as Rue smirked as well.

"That won't work." Luffy said looking up grinning.

"WHAT?!" Alvida yelled.

Luffy threw his right arm behind him as fair as it would stretch with eyes going wide.

"Gomu gomu no…pistol!" Luffy said as his fist shot forward.

It hit Alvida sending her flying farther than Rue thought was possible for a woman of her size. She soon became a speck in the sky, and Rue gave a low impressed whistle.

"Hey, you!" Luffy called to the pirates. "Give, Koby, a boat. He's leaving your ship to join the marines, and you're not stopping him."

"Okay!" They said in fright.

The sound of cannons being fired entered the air, and cannon balls hit the water shaking the ship. Rue looked over seeing it was the marines themselves, and she frowned not liking the thought of dealing with them.

"Look, it's the marines now." She said pointing.

"Oooh, perfect timing." Luffy said. "Head over there, and tell them you want to join." Luffy instructed Koby.

Koby looked at Luffy looking confused, but Rue just smiled and waved to the kid.

"But, I'm a pirate so I'm outta here." Luffy said jumping overboard.

"Hey, Luffy, I'm coming with you until we reach land." Rue said following him.

"No, wait, you can't be serious!" Koby called. "They'll capture me like another pirate if I approach them like this!"

Rue laughed landing in the small boat below as Koby followed them over the side of the railing. Soon the group was far from the passenger ship and the marines, and sailing on calm waters.

"We actually managed to get away." Koby said sounding surprised.

Rue felt a smirk spread across her face as she leaned against the side of the small boat to relax.

"Ahhh, what fun!" Luffy said as he sat on the front on the boat looking onward.

"So, Luffy," Koby began. "If you're searching for the illusive One Piece then you have to be heading for the Grand Line, right?"

Luffy hummed a yes while nodding his head casually. Rue shook her head wondering how he could be so casual while speaking of the greatest treasure in the world, which was located in the roughest sea in the world.

"You know people call it the Pirate Graveyard." Koby commented.

"Right." Luffy said still casual. "And that's why I need extra strong crew."

Rue thought of her brother who was a strong man, but there was no way he'd join pirates.

"Hey, what about that Zoro guy?" Luffy asked suddenly.

"My brother Zoro is a strong guy." Rue told him. "I don't know where he is though. Idiot went and got lost."

Luffy laughed at that a large grin on his face, and Rue was beginning to see a trend.

"You're brother?" Koby asked. "Roronoa Zoro? Last I heard he was being held prisoner at some marine base."

Rue slapped a hand to her forehead wondering what that fool did to become a prisoner.

"Oh, a weakling huh." Luffy commented sounding dejected. "I thought you said he was strong, Rue!"

Rue rolled her eyes at how his last sentence sounded like a childish whine.

"No, you're so wrong, he's as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying!" Koby argued.

Rue almost snorted since all those rumors were pretty far off on her brother's actual character. Now she wasn't saying he was some sweet and loving guy because that would be a lie. He just wasn't as…brutal as many made him out to be.

"Why do you ask, Luffy?" Koby asked.

"I figure if he's strong I'll ask him to join my crew." Luffy said grinning.

Rue couldn't hold back the snort this time since they very thought of Zoro being a pirate was laughable.

"Chasing him down is just plain reckless." Koby said shaking his head. "You never know he might jump chance of join me." Luffy said grinning.

Rue bust out laughing this time holding her side as she rolled cross the ship in laughter. Luffy laughed at her silliness while brushing it off. Koby shook his head turning back to Luffy.

"He's a bad enough guy that the marines caught him. No way, not a chance, forget it." Koby rambled.

"Oi, oi, Rue, join my crew!" Luffy said ignoring Koby as usual.

Koby's eyes went round as he looked from Luffy to Rue who had calmed down from laughing.

"Tell you want, Luffy, if you can convince Zoro to join you I'll join too." Rue said. "Deal?"

She held out her hand to Luffy who's face split into an even wider grin if it was even possible.

"Yeah!" Luffy said shaking her hand.

* * *

Me: So, that was the first chapter! I hoped you liked it! Now here's Luffy to close the chapter!

Luffy: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!

Me: Yeah, if you review you'll get a virtual cookie!

Luffy: I'd rather get meat!

Rue: No, I want watermelon!

Zoro: I want some sake!

Me: Oi, you get what I give you! And, Zoro, you shouldn't be here yet!

Zoro: Tch whatever.

Luffy: I'm going to be King of the Pirates!


	2. Chapter 2

LANDING ON MARINE BASE ISLAND! AN ODD FAMILY REUNION!

"What a day!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's gorgeous!"

Rue shook her head at his loudness as she scribbled away in her notebook.

"Hey, Koby, how much longer until we reach land?" Luffy asked.

"As long as we can stay on this heading we'll reach the marine base in no time at all." Koby answered.

Rue glanced up from her notebook to look around to see nothing but water in every direction. She didn't see how Koby knew they'd reach land so soon when it was nowhere in sight. Maybe she should have actually learned some navigation. It was just such a boring subject to her that she refused to absorb the information to learn it.

"Wow, Koby, you're great out here." Luffy said laughing. "You mean we're actually gonna reach the place that we originally set out for?!"

Luffy turned to Koby with his usual larger than life smile, and Rue chuckled at the surprised look on Koby's face.

"Of course." Koby said sounding confused. "It's nothing, I'm just using the skills that every sailor should have."

Luffy laughed again looking pleased as Koby sweat dropped. Rue just shook her head again while returning to her notebook.

"You know there's nothing to be laughing about because at the marine base they are holding the great pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro." Koby said.

Luffy looked to Koby as Koby grew serious. Rue actually closed her notebook to see what else Koby would say about her brother. She found it so amusing some of the things she heard.

"This is the man who's diced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage. A blood thirsty beast." Koby said. "He' been called nothing less than a living, breathing demon in human form."

Rue rolled her eyes because those pirates were barely scratched up when Zoro turned them in for money. She's seen some bounty hunters bring in worse looking pirates. Rue lost interest in the conversation as she pulled out her notebook again to work.

"Hey, Rue, why do you scribble in that notebook so much?" Luffy asked glancing over at her.

Rue looked up from her writing to see Luffy and Koby both looking at her curiously.

"This notebook is my treasure, Luffy." Rue said solemnly. "It has all my ideas…plans for the future…and it's a big part of accomplishing my dream. I want…to prove I'm the greatest mind in the world. I want to out smart the great Dr. Vegapunk who currently holds the title."

"So, you want to be the biggest egghead?" Luffy asked bluntly.

Koby's eyes went wide then he hushed Luffy saying he was being rude. Rue laughed it off while nodding her head.

"Yeah." Rue said. "That's my dream."

"Neat!" Luffy said grinning widely.

* * *

Soon as Koby had said they reached the island they were heading for. Rue looked around seeing the large marine building in the center of the island on top a large hill.

"We're here!" Luffy shouted fist pumping. "The marine base city!"

Rue chuckled shaking her head at his excitement since she's never heard of a pirate being so happy to be so close to a marine base. The group of three walked forward looking around the small village that was bustling about.

"Luffy, you're seriously out of your mind if you think the right thing to do is to get this guy to join you." Koby said.

Rue shook her head though she said nothing as she continued looking around the village.

"I haven't made up my mind yet." Luffy said. "I gotta see if he's a good guy."

"He's in prison because he's obviously not!" Koby argued.

"He isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be." Rue said glancing at the two as they stopped at a fruit stand. "I'm not saying he has a heart of gold, but he's not a complete monster as everyone says."

Koby looked down looking a bit guilty for speaking of Zoro in such a way when Rue was right in front of him. Luffy took a pear, and took a bite looking happy. He tossed payment to the owner as Rue took two apples. She paid the man then tossed Koby an apple, and he thanked her before taking a bite.

"Hey, that Zoro around here somewhere?" Luffy asked the fruit stand owner.

Everyone in hearing range of the question jumped back in fright pressing themselves against the sides of buildings with their mouths dropping open. Well, at least Rue knew her brother was around her somewhere, but she wasn't really proving her statement on how he wasn't that bad a guy. He's so stupid, and when she sees him again she's going to kick him in the shin really hard.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention the name Zoro here." Koby suggested.

Rue nodded sighing as she walked along with the boys following behind her.

"Let's head to the base and check it out." Luffy said. "You wanna be a marine, right?"

"Well, of course I do, Luffy, but really I don't think I'm ready just yet." Koby said. "From what I heard the man in charge of this base is Captain Morgan."

Again people had a total freak out much like when Zoro was mention, and Rue rolled her eyes thinking their reaction stupid.

"This town is such a weird place!" Luffy said laughing the reaction off.

Why was Rue always stuck with such airheads? It's obvious these people are afraid of Zoro and this Captain Morgan, but Luffy couldn't seem to put two and two together. If there was a God may he bless the poor straw hat boy.

"I mean I understand if they're scared of Zoro, but why would they flip at the mention of the marine captain's name?" Koby asked. "I've got a bad feeling about his."

"Koby, I know you want to be a marine, but know this…not all marines are good people." Rue warned him. "They like to pretend they are, which is why they joined the marines, but like I said they're not all good people. These people probably have a reason to fear the captain."

Koby looked up at Rue noticing how serious she looked as she said that. He looked down in thought thinking about if she really could be right.

"Or maybe they were just jumping around for the fun of it." Luffy said ruining the serious moment.

"And how would that make sense?" Koby asked.

"Koby, there is no point in questioning his logic." Rue said patting the boy's shoulder.

The group then continued walking on in silence until they came to a stop outside the marine base's front gates.

"This looks like the place." Luffy said.

Rue really wanted to make a sarcastic retort, but she held it back, so not to be completely rude.

"I made it." Koby said with tears entering his eyes. "This is where you and I part ways, Luffy, Rue. We didn't have a long time together…but-what?"

Koby looked over seeing Luffy and Rue both were completely ignoring him as they scaled the wall.

"Luffy, Rue, get down from there!" Koby shouted.

"Now where is the demon?" Luffy asked looking around.

Rue looked for her brother as well as Koby finally managed to join them at the top.

"They wouldn't keep him out in the open." Koby said. "They've probably locked him inside."

Rue's eyes then landed on the figure of her brother to see he was side to some pole in the middle of the yard.

"There he is." Rue said pointing with a large grin on her face.

"I'm telling you he's not-" Koby let out a scream when he saw Rue was right.

Rue giggled at his reaction then pushed herself up, so she could sit on the top of the wall.

"If we untie those ropes he can just walk away." Luffy said pointing.

"You three on the wall." Zoro called out barely glancing up at the wall. "You're an eye sore, get lost."

Koby let out a high pitched scream looking terrified, but Rue narrowed her eyes in aggravation. Did he really not notice it was her? One would think her green hair was a dead give away. Rue huffed then pushed herself off the wall. She landed on her feet in the courtyard looking area before walking forward.

"Rue, get back here!" Koby called for her.

Zoro's head snapped up sharply his eyes going wide when he took in the sight of his sister.

"Rue?" Zoro asked completely shocked.

Rue smiled sweetly at her brother then all of a sudden she kicked his shin really hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Zoro demanded.

"That was for ditching me on the last island even if it wasn't on purpose!" Rue snapped. "What idiot falls asleep right after untying their boat?! And it was your fault I wasn't on the boat in the first place because you told me to go buy you some sake, ya lazy bum!"

Zoro growled his eyes narrowed at her then he yelled out in pain again when she kicked him even harder.

"And what was that for?!" Zoro yelled.

"Not even recognizing your own sister when she was right in front of you!" Rue informed him. "You're such an idiot! What the hell did you even do to wind up like this, Onii-Chan?"

As the two were fighting they hadn't even noticed Koby shouting at someone, or the small girl until she was right beside them. They both abruptly stopped yelling to look at the girl who looked about eight or nine.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked gruffly.

"I thought you were getting hungry, so I made you some rice balls." the girl said grinning.

Now Rue was confused since she didn't understand why a girl of the village would help Zoro when they were all so afraid of him. Secondly, how long has her brother gone without food? It's been almost a month since she's last seen him, and the human body can't last that long without food or water.

"You got a death with, kid?" Zoro asked sharply. "Scram!"

"But you haven't eaten the whole time you've been tied up!" The girl argued.

"Well, I'm not hungry, so get lost!" Zoro snapped. "You too, Rue!"

Rue narrowed her eyes at Zoro in warning since she wasn't one who liked being told what to do.

"But-

"Don't make me kick your butt, little girl." Zoro said glaring.

Rue had enough, and kicked Zoro yet again in his shin. It was a lot harder than the last two times, and she was sure he'd have a bruise.

"Dammit, Rue, stop that!" Zoro shouted. "I'll kick your butt too!"

Rue was about to untie him just to kick his butt when she heard the sounds of the gates opening.

"Now, now, no one likes a bully." A badly dressed ugly blonde kid said walking up. "Don't make me get my father."

Rue narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms as she eyed the two marines flanking the kid.

"Roronoa Zoro." the boy greeted. "You seem to be handling this well, don't you agree? Oh, tasty rice balls!"

He then took one making Rue almost growl at him though he was ignoring her. He took a bite then spat it out his eyes wide.

"Too sweet! It's packed with sugar! You're suppose to use salt, you idiot, salt!" The kid shouted as threw he rice ball down.

"I thought they would taste better sweet." The girl said looking ready to cry.

He knocked the other rice ball out of her hands, and he stomped both into the dirt. Rue watched on with clenched fists and gritted teeth as she tried to control her anger. Her brother was already in trouble, and if she was going to help him she couldn't start a fight with the marines.

"I worked so hard on these." The girl said knelt down with tears in her eyes.

"Too bad." The kid said. "You must not have read the notice that was posed, 'those who assist criminals in anyway will be executed, signed Marine Captain Morgan'."

The little girl seemed to stiffen, and if she was facing Rue then the older girl would be able to see the fear in her eyes.

"Hahaha, it seems that even little brats fear my daddy." The kid boasted.

Oh, he's one of those daddy's boys. One of those rich daddy's boys who think they can get away with ever the hell they want because of who their father is.

"You." He said pointing to one of the marines. "Toss the kid out right now."

The marine looked surprised then hesitant to follow the order, but when the kid threatened to tell his father the marine did as he was told. Rue watched her be tossed over the wall, but she was sure Luffy caught her.

"Bastard." Zoro snarled.

The kid laughed a really annoying laugh, but if Zoro was free at the moment he'd be laughing not crying.

"You're bent on staying alive, aren't you?" He asked.

"That's right." Zoro said. "I'm gonna make the month without a problem."

Month? Really what in the hell did the idiot do to earn him a month tied out here? Rue really couldn't leave him alone at all.

"Right, good luck with that." The kid said.

"Only ten days left." Zoro reminded him.

If he has ten days left that means he's went an approximate of three weeks without food and maybe water. Gees, maybe her brother was some kind of monster. Any normal person would have died after like five days without water. Zoro didn't even show any signs of starvation. He looked the same as she left him…a little dirtier, but the same.

"You still assume you will make those ten days." The kid said then glanced at Rue. "Who are you? I've never seen you around."

"My name is Roronoa Rue." Rue answered arms crossed over her chest.

The kid and the two marines seemed shocked out of their minds as they stared with wide opened mouths. They looked from Zoro to Rue obviously seeing the similarities.

"Y-you're related to him?" The kid asked.

"Yeah, he's my older brother." Rue answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Well, toss her out too!" The kid yelled to the guards.

Rue's hands clenched into fists, and she was ready to whack the guy when Zoro shook his head. She sighed knowing what he meant, so she merely crossed her arms over her chest as the two marines grabbed her. They tossed her over like the girl, and lucky for her Luffy caught her too. They both landed on the ground, but with Luffy taking the impact. Luffy sat up with her using his hands to keep them propped up as she sat in his lap.

"Are you alright?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah." Rue said with a sigh. "Thanks, Luffy."

He nodded his head then Koby helped Rue stand up while making sure she was fine. Luffy stood up as well, and dusted himself off. He then went over the wall without a second though, and Rue shook her head as Koby shouted for him.

"Leave him be." Rue said. "He won't listen."

"Right." Koby said with a sigh. "Ah, Rue, aren't you worried about your brother?"

Rue tilted her head back slightly to look at the wall before shaking her head.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Rue said. "He's too strong and stubborn too die. Let's just wait for Luffy to finish then we'll make sure this girl gets home safely."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Luffy to finish his business, and after they brought Rika home, Luffy had told her that Zoro had eaten the rice balls she made.

"Really?" Rika, the little girl, asked.

"Yeah, he ate it all." Luffy said grinning. "Not a single grain left!"

Rue chuckled wondering what kind of faces Zoro made after forcing the mud balls down. Of course it was nice of him to do that to make Rika feel better, but it was still a funny thought of him eating mud.

"That's great!" Rika exclaimed happily.

"I wonder if Zoro is really as evil as everyone thinks he is." Koby said.

Rue snorted because she's been trying to tell him that, but it was like he wasn't hearing her.

"He's not!" Rika argued. "He's good! He got punished for helping us!"

Rika then explained how Zoro protected her from Helmeppo's deranged wolf-dog, and explained about how he surrendered to keep the village safe. Well, that explained how the idiot had managed to get caught by some low-ranked marines.

"It's been three weeks since that day." Rika finished. "Helmeppo keeps on punching and kicking him while he's tied up. He's being unfair! I just don't know what to do!"

Tears filled the little girl's eyes, and Rue felt her blood boil at the treatment her brother was getting. That bastard marine's son was going to be buried six feet under if Rue saw him again. Then she'd walk right out with her brother even if he just has ten more days tied to that pole.

"You're not bowing your head low enough, scum!" Said dead man shouted from the street. "I'll tell my father!"

The group of four watched as the spoiled brat bastard went into a small looking restaurant, and they soon followed when Rika lead the way. Helmeppo demanded free food and wine, which he got as he spoke obnoxiously loud. Rue ignored him for the most part until….

"…execute Roronoa Zoro."

Rue moved instinctively not even knowing what was happening until her fist connected to Helmeppo's cheek. Luffy had done the same on the other cheek, and the blonde fell backwards as mouths dropped open.

"Rue, Luffy!" Koby exclaimed surprised.

Luffy went to hit Helmeppo again, but Koby grabbed him to hold him back from doing so.

"That guy is scum!" Luffy growled darkly.

Rue completely agreed as she flexed her slightly aching hand from where she hit him with everything she had.

"You hit me!" Helmeppo shouted. "You actually hit me! No one has ever hit me! Not even my father!"

"If you keep talking, Daddy's boy, I'll knock ya another good one!" Rue snarled.

Helmeppo backed up behind the safety of his two marine guards, but they wouldn't be able to keep him safe from Rue if she really wanted to hit him.

"I'm telling my father on you!" Helmeppo swore. "He'll execute you both!"

"Don't go running to Papa, and fight me like a man!" Luffy demanded.

"You're dead!" Helmeppo shouted. "You're both walking corpses!"

He then ran out of there with his two flunkies running behind him trying to catch up. Things slowly started to calm down though Rue was still seeing red.

"I've decided." Luffy said with his voice snapping Rue from her murderous haze. "Zoro is joining my crew."

* * *

They arrived back to the marine base in record time, and Rue and Luffy both vaulted over the wall. Zoro frowned as he looked from Luffy to his little sister. He wasn't happy that Rue was hanging out with the annoying kid, but he knew she wouldn't listen if he told her to stop.

"You again…if this is about joining your crew then my answer is still-

"No…yeah we get it." Rue interrupted. "Just shut-up and listen."

Zoro glared at her, but as usual she just glared right back unfazed by his glare.

"I'm Luffy." Luffy said. "I'll untie you if you join my crew."

Rue sighed shaking her head as Zoro snapped out a retort that fell on deaf ears since she knew Luffy wouldn't listen.

"I hear you're the best around with a sword." Luffy said ignoring Zoro's statement as Rue knew he would.

"Yeah, well, I am but that bastard of a son took my swords away." Zoro said frowning.

Rue frowned disliking Helmeppo even more and more, and it was like signing your death certificate when you got on Rue's bad side.

"I guess I'll go and get them for you." Luffy said.

"Huh?" Zoro and Rue asked together.

"So, if you want your swords back then you're just gonna have to join my crew." Luffy said grinning broadly.

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!" Zoro snapped.

Rue started snickering at the look of rage on Zoro's face, but she tried to muffle them when Zoro turned his glare at her. Rue then blinked when she saw Luffy jogging…away from the marine base.

"Oi, Luffy!" Rue called gaining his attention. "That's the wrong way!"

Luffy grinned nodding his head then he stretched his arms out making Zoro stutter in surprised.

"Gumo gumo no rocket!" Luffy shouted.

He was then shot into the air, and Rue shook her head at his actions. She was oddly getting used to them, however, even in the short time she's known Luffy.

"Hey, Rue, did you agree to join his crew?" Zoro asked his sister.

"I said I'd join only if you agreed." Rue said shrugging. "We're a team, right?"

Zoro actually chuckled nodding his head as a small smirk spread across his face.

"Yeah, you're right." Zoro said. "Besides you'd get lost without me."

"You're the one without a sense of direction!" Rue snapped angrily.

Before the two could get into a verbal argument that would lead to Rue abusing Zoro's shins again Koby appeared distracting them. Rue watched curiously as Koby started trying to untie Zoro.

"Oi, Kid, you need to leave, and take my sister with you." Zoro said. "I'm serious that maniac is gonna kill you for what your doing now!"

Koby ignored Zoro still trying to untie him as Rue wondered if she should even help. Well, she probably should since he is her brother after all, and she didn't want him to be executed even if he is annoying as hell. Rue sighed then started on the other arm as Koby muttered something about not being able to watch the marines be like this.

"Look, you two, I've got ten days before-

"Onii-Chan, that blonde bastard lied!" Rue said cutting him off. "He was planning to execute you anyway."

"What?" Zoro demanded.

Rue sighed wishing her brother would understand not all people held a sense of honor like him.

"That's right! Helmeppo never intended to keep his promise." Koby said backing Rue up. "Which made Rue and Luffy mad, so they both punched him!"

Rue smiled proudly as Zoro gave her a grin, and Koby sweat dropped wondering if it was good brothering for him to be proud his sister used violence on someone.

"Ah…don't worry I'm not going to ask you to become a pirate though." Koby went on. "But I hope you help him. You have a lot of strength to offer. Luffy is the only person who can save you, and you're the only one who can do the same for him as well."

Rue was offended by this because it was like Koby was calling her useless or something. Did this little pink haired snot think she couldn't help her brother? Gees, that was a wound to her ego.

"End of the line!"

Rue came out of her pouting to look at who she assumed was Captain Axe-hand Morgan. It wasn't like the Axe was a dead give away or anything.

"For the crime of treason against me, I sentence you three to die where you stand!" Morgan shouted.

Rue stared blankly as he went on a tirade that Zoro was trying to over throw him with the help of Rue, Koby, and Luffy. Dude, talk about paranoia. Zoro then of course retorted to the statement, and practically called Morgan a coward. Then Morgan went on and on about how he was the great one. Rue came to the conclusion this captain had a bad case of superiority complex.

"Take aim!" Morgan shouted.

Rue cursed mentally while using her genius brain to think of a way to save Zoro. He had a dream and a promise to accomplish, and he couldn't die her. The only thought that came to mind that she could come up quick enough was to put herself between Zoro and the marines' guns.

"Oi, Rue, get out of the way!" Zoro snapped. "Rue!"

"FIRE!" Morgan shouted.

Rue didn't want to close her eyes cowardly, but on their own accord they shut.

"RUE!" She heard Koby and Zoro shout.

She vaguely heard the gun fire, and she also heard the distance sound of glass breaking. When she didn't feel herself being shot she opened to her eyes to see Luffy had appeared. A relieved smile appeared on her face as Luffy sent the bullets back at the marines thanks to his devil fruit.

"That won't work on me!" Luffy said smugly.

"Rue, you idiot, don't scare me like that!" Zoro growled at her. "And you, what the hell are you?!" He added to Luffy.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy answered grinning broadly.


	3. Chapter 3

SHOWDOWN WITH THE MARINES! SAYING GOODBYE TO ONE FRIEND AND GAINING ANOTHER!

There was then a loud thud with Koby falling over with foam coming from his mouth. Rue shook her head feeling sorry for the poor kid.

"So, which sword is yours?" Luffy asked pulling three off his back. "I didn't know, so I just grabbed all three."

"They're all mine." Zoro said. "I practice Santoryuu, three sword-style."

"So, Onii-Chan." Rue began.

Zoro and Luffy turned towards her as a large grin spread across her face, which made Zoro worry.

"You going to become a 'bad guy' or are you going to keep to your morals and let us die?" Rue asked. "Cause if you don't fight neither do I."

"Yeah, Zoro, what will it be?" Luffy asked grinning widely.

Zoro glowered looking from his little sister to the grinning idiot who was holding his swords hostage.

"You must be the spawn of the devil." Zoro said to Luffy. "I know Rue is-

"Hey!" Rue protested.

"But I'm not one to give up so easily! Fine, you've got yourself a pirate!" Zoro said ignoring Rue.

Luffy cheered clearly happy as Rue sat down knees to her chest as she pouted about what Zoro said.

"Hurry up and untie me!" Zoro snapped. "Rue, stop pouting!"

Rue merely flipped him off in reply earning a growl from the older Roronoa. Luffy went to work on trying to untie the arm Koby had been working on, and Rue gave a sigh knowing she needed to help. She went back to the arm she had been working on when Morgan ordered the marines to attack.

"I'll stall, Luffy, you get him free!" Rue said stepping away from them.

"What? Rue, no!" Zoro protested.

Rue only smiled while pulling her goggles over her eyes before reaching into her bag. She pulled out what appeared to be thin wired sting before running forward.

"Rue, get back here now!" Zoro ordered.

She didn't listen as she jumped at the marines dodging their swords easily. She then weaved in between and around them almost looking as if she was dancing. What no one knew was that as she was weaving around that she was wrapping her wire around them. She jumped away then tugged the wire suddenly pulling a handful of marines together making them shout in surprise. She dropped the wire then pulled out a small looking device that had a silver button on it.

"Sorry about this." She said grinning.

She pressed the button with the wire sparking a bit before shocking over a hundred volts of electricity through the marines. They yelled out in pain while twitching around as they lit up like lights on a Christmas tree.

"Whoa!" Luffy said stars in his eyes. "So cool!"

Rue laughed clearly pleased her little trick worked, but she still had a lot of marines to go through. They all came charging at her, and she frowned wondering what to do now. She dodged their attacks to the best of her ability, but one of them managed to cut her cheek. Rue then cursed when she was tripped, and she knew it was a fatal mistake.

"Oh, I got one!" Luffy yelled out.

"Give me one of my swords!" Zoro ordered.

Then in a blink of an eye the group of marines that were after her were being held back by Zoro. He had all three of his swords out, and easily blocking all the marines' blades.

"You move you die." Zoro wanted the marines.

They all gulped looking scared out of their minds, and they all had a good reason to be scared. Zoro then turned to Luffy who looked amazed at how 'cool' Zoro was.

"Listen up, kid. You may be looking to be King of the Pirates, but I have my own ambition." Zoro said to Luffy." I'm going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman. If I have to ever abandon my dream then you will be taking responsibility and apologizing to me!"

"World's Greatest Swordsman? World's Smartest Mind? Good, the King of the Pirates needs the best crew!" Luffy said.

"Huh, cocky, isn't he?" Rue asked her brother.

Zoro chuckled agreeing with her as Rue gave him one of her large cheeky grins.

"Zoro, Rue, duck!" Luffy warned. "Gumo gumo no…

Zoro grabbed Rue out of instinct as he ducked down, and he used his body to protect her.

"Whip!" Luffy shouted.

He kicked his leg out, and it stretched far to sweep all the marines away from Zoro and Rue. They were sent flying backwards, and they landed in front of Morgan. Zoro stood up bringing Rue with him before letting go, so she could stand by herself.

"Seriously, what are you?" Zoro asked.

"I'm a rubber man." Luffy said while shaking his foot.

The marines then started whimpering and crying they couldn't win against the three of them, saying they were too strong. Rue placed her hands on her hips wondering what they'd try next.

"You only have to fight the two boys!" Morgan yelled. "The girl we need to capture! The government wants her!"

Luffy and Zoro looked to Rue with wide eyes, but she shrugged equally as confused.

"She's a valuable asset!" Morgan bellowed.

"Oh, this is about my brain again." Rue said rolling her eyes. "Well, you can't have it! It's mine!"

She shook her fist at him, and Zoro rolled his eyes at her while Luffy laughed. Though Zoro did point one of his swords threateningly at the marines.

"No one is taking my sister, understand?" He growled darkly.

"Yeah, she's my nakama now, so she's staying with us." Luffy added looking extremely serious as he cracked his knuckles.

The marines told Morgan there was no way they could win let alone get a hold of Rue, and this seemed to really piss off the marine captain.

"All of you who spouted weakness, I want you all to shoot yourselves!" Morgan ordered. "I cannot have weaklings in my outfit! On my order, fire!"

Rue watched thinking the marines would refuse, but they didn't as she thought they would. They started pointing their guns at their heads, and she swore while running forward with Zoro and Luffy. Their captain reached Morgan first, and both siblings paused to watch Luffy start beating the crap out of Morgan.

"Luffy, destroy this lousy navy!" Koby shouted.

Rue blinked turning surprised when she saw Koby was up and about again. She hadn't even noticed him until now. How long has he been up? Morgan then shed his jacket with a little too much dramatic flare for Rue's taste.

"You have neither rank or status. I'll teach you to defy your betters!" Morgan said. "I'm Captain Axe-hand Morgan!"

"I'm Straw Hat Luffy, nice to meet ya!" Luffy said in return.

Luffy then proceeded to beat the snot out of Morgan much to Rue's pleasure and amusement.

"Stop!"

Zoro and Rue did as was shouted as they turned to see Helmeppo have a gun to Koby's head. Rue narrowed her eyes at the blonde feeling annoyed with him even more. Luffy, however, hit Morgan again even if the guy was already on the ground.

"Stop it, Straw Hat! One more move, and Four Eyes gets it!" Helmeppo warned. "Got it?"

Everyone was paused for a moment to see what Luffy would do, but then determination appeared in Koby's eyes.

"Luffy!" Koby called out. "Don't let them win! Even if I die don't stop!"

A grin spread across Luffy and Rue's faces as they watched their friend pull onto his courage.

"You're a good guy, Koby." Luffy said. "Hey, idiot son of the captain, Koby isn't afraid to die!"

Luffy made a move towards Helmeppo who was shaking even more now from head to toe.

"S-stop! I said stop!" Helmeppo shouted. "I'll shoot!"

A dark shadow then appeared behind Luffy, and everyone saw it was Morgan.

"Luffy, look out!" Koby yelled.

"Daddy, hurry and finish him!" Helmeppo shouted.

Rue smiled seeing it before anyone else did as Zoro jumped forward to protect Luffy. Morgan went down with large gashes in his chest, and many stared with wide eyes.

"Leave it to me, captain!" Zoro said.

Luffy then finished Helmeppo, and everything was finally over unless you counted still on their feet marine soldiers. Zoro and Luffy both moved in front of Rue as Koby came to stand next to her.

"If any of you want to try and capture us do it down." Zoro said glaring at the marines.

The marines looked around seeming shocked before they suddenly broke out in celebration.

"Well then." Rue said.

There was then a thud as Zoro fell back looking incredibly tired and weak. Koby started spazzing as usual as Luffy asked Zoro what was wrong. Rue knelt down next to her brother a smile on her face.

"He's fine." Rue said cheerfully. "He's just hungry."

* * *

Rue sat at one of the tables in the small restaurant Rika's mother owned with Koby sitting by her as they were eating their own food calmly. Zoro and Luffy on the other hand sat at another table stuffing their faces like animals. Rue rolled her eyes at her brother's manners while taking a sip of her water.

"Ya know it kinds of surprises me you're related to him." Koby said quietly. "Besides having similar psychical traits you two are nothing alike."

Rue giggled because she's been told that a lot, and it was so true. Her and Zoro didn't really act alike at all. They were both stubborn that was pretty much the only thing they shared really besides looks. Oh, and they both sleep a lot.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Rue said smiling at Koby.

Rue then frowned at Zoro and Luffy as some of their food flew in Koby and her direction.

"Oi, morons, watch it!" Rue snapped.

They both ignored her as if she didn't open her mouth making her growl dangerously. Koby looked at her nervously while leaning back in his seat away from her.

"Phew!" Zoro exclaimed smiling. "I'm stuffed! Not eating for about three weeks was worse than I thought!"

Zoro leaned back in his seat patting his full stomach, and Rue rolled her eyes at him.

"Light weight." Luffy said still munching away. "There's no way you'd have lasted the month!"

He swallowed his food taking a moment to actually breath before stuffing more food into his mouth.

"How can you eat more than me after I was starved for weeks?" Zoro asked with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"His stomach is a bottomless pit of nothingness." Rue said in a serious tone.

Zoro nodded his head in agreement as the two watched Luffy inhale more food. Koby chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. He looked a bit nervous as Rika's mother, Ririka, took our plates.

"It's kind of you to feed us, ma'am." Koby said grinning slightly.

"It's the least I can do!" Ririka said. "You four saved the entire village!"

Rue smiled to Koby who looked a bit embarrassed by the praise, and she even pat his shoulder good-naturedly.

"Whoa, big brother, you're great!" Rika said staring at Luffy in awe.

Someone had a crush. Rue snickered at the thought while lightly shaking her head. Luffy sure did look _great_ with his cheeks bulging with food and crumbs flying everywhere do to his eating manners.

"Yeah, I am pretty great!" Luffy boasted while spraying food around. "And I'm going to get a lot greater!"

Rue snorted though didn't verbally comment as she went over to the boys table. She picked up a chair turning it backwards, so when she sat down she was straddling it. Koby joined their table too, but he sat in his chair the right way.

"So, what's next?" Zoro asked casually.

"We're headed for the Grand Line!" Luffy said immediately with a large grin on his face.

Rue held up three fingers, and started ticking them down. When she hit one she pointed to Koby who started spazzing out as he usually did. Zoro chuckled at her then ruffled her hair affectionately causing her to pout.

"What?! That's ridiculous! It's suicide! There's only three of you! There's no way you'll survive if you go now! You'll be sailing to your deaths!" Koby shouted leaning forward.

When Luffy didn't even pay attention to Koby the young boy yelled some more.

"Well, it makes sense to go there if we're going for the One Piece." Zoro said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Koby demanded. "Zoro you agree with him?!"

Koby then looked to Rue in a silent way of asking if she did as well, and when she nodded he spazzed some more.

"What's it to you? It's not like you'll be coming with us." Zoro pointed out.

Koby slammed his hands on the table making everyone jump. He even got Luffy's full attention as the young captain stopped stuffing his face. Koby looked damn near ready to strangle all of them, and Rue actually scooted her chair closer to Zoro.

"No, but I'm worried about you all!" Koby retorted. "It that so wrong? Can't I worry about my friends?! Luffy, we haven't known each other for long, but we're friend, right?"

Rue pouted being left out, and as if knowing what she was thinking Zoro snorted in amusement. Rue threw him an annoyed look, but said nothing making his smirk grow.

"We're going our separate ways, but we'll always be friends!" Luffy assured.

Koby looked damn near ready to cry when Luffy said that as he looked down to his shoes.

"You're the first real friend I've ever had. No one else ever stuck up for me." Koby confessed sadly. "Even I wouldn't stand up for me…but the three of you taught me to fight for what I believe in!"

Rue smiled at Koby since she did think of him as a friend, and she was glad he found his courage to follow his dreams.

"That's why we're heading for the Grand Line." Luffy said actually sounding serious.

Zoro and Rue nodded his agreement as Rue rested her arms and chin on the back of the chair she was sitting in.

"Makes sense to me." Zoro said shrugging lightly.

"Going there now, it wouldn't matter how strong you are!" Koby said still arguing. "Those vicious pirates would tear you to pieces!"

Koby was about to continue when Rue smacked him upside the head interrupting him.

"Worry about your own affairs, Spazz." Rue said. "You were a Cabin Boy for Alvida for two years, right? Don't underestimate the navy's intelligence gathering skills. If they find out about your past then you won't be joining them…you'll get arrested by them."

Koby started sputtering incoherently when suddenly the door creaked up with the marines appearing as if Rue telepathically summoned them.

"Whoa, they're really good with timing." Rue whispered to Luffy who giggled in a manly way if that was even possible.

Zoro looked between the two of us confused, but they only smiled widely in return.

"Y…you said you were pirates, correct?" the marine in front asked.

"Yup! I even have two crewmates now!" Luffy said grinning madly.

….well…if one thing could be said about Luffy it was that he was extremely honest. Not there was really a point in lying anyway, but still…painfully honest. The marine looked down tugging on his hat to shadowed his face. Many of the marines were doing the same, and Rue raised her brow at them.

"You saved us from Captain Morgan, and for that we are grateful." The marine said. "But, as marines, we cannot allow pirates to stay in our town. We have to ask you to leave, but as thanks for what you've done, we won't report you to Headquarters."

The villagers who had gathered outside some time ago started protesting loudly, but they went ignored. Zoro, Luffy, and Rue didn't even protest as they stood from the table. Rue slipped her bag over her shoulder, Zoro placed his swords on his hip, and Luffy grabbed the supply bag Ririka gave them over his shoulder. Rue nodded to them in thanks then followed her captain and older brother from the restaurant.

"Aren't you going with them?"

The three pirates paused to glance back at Koby who had his hands clenched into fists.

"I…I'm not one of them!" He shouted after a moment of hesitation.

Zoro and Rue exchanged a smile then went out the door to leave everything to Luffy. Rue pretty much ignored the small scuffle happening in the restaurant until she decided poor Koby had enough.

"Zoro, grab the idiot." Rue said. "He doesn't know when to stop."

Zoro nodded his head then did just that, and Rue shook her head seeing poor Koby on the floor with a bloody nose. Luffy really knew how to throw a punch. They soon started walking towards the docks in silence each in their own thoughts.

"That was some pretty bad acting back there." Zoro said.

"I'll say." Rue agreed grinning. "I wouldn't be surprised if they saw right through it."

Luffy smiled as he fixed his hat to shield his eyes from the glaring sun as he glanced back at the village.

"It's up to Koby now. He'll get in somehow." Luffy said confidently.

Zoro and Rue exchanged another glance with Rue shrugging in the end as they came to their boat.

"Nice." Zoro said sarcastically.

"It's better than nothing, Onii-Chan." Rue pointed out.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders then helped Luffy get the ship ready to sail for them. Rue then jumped in easily, and wasn't even bothered by the jostle since she had grown used to it. Luffy and Zoro settled in the boat before Luffy shoved off.

"L…Luffy!" Koby called getting their attention.

They looked up to see Koby there with both Rika and her mother. Koby stood there panting for a moment before snapping to attention and saluting.

"Thank-you very much, Captain Luffy! I'll never forget all that you've done for me!"

Zoro chuckled while he rested his chin his hand as his elbow rested on the side of the ship.

"This is one for the history books, a marine saluting a pirate." Zoro said a grin on his face.

"It's an odd sight for sure." Rue said giggling.

Soon all the marines were at the docks, and they all saluted at once making the sight even odder. Well, that definitely wasn't something one saw everyday. Luffy waved like crazy calling out goodbyes to Koby who was getting smaller in the distance. Once the island and Koby were out of view Luffy sat down by Rue who was sitting across from Zoro.

"To the Grand Line, Captain?" Rue asked.

"To the Grand Line!" Luffy cheered throwing his arms up.

* * *

Me: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

DID THE CAPTAIN REALLY JUST GET CARRIED OFF BY A BIRD?! AND WHO'S THIS CLOWNY CHARACTER?

"So hungry!" Luffy whined for the umpteenth time.

"Well, if you hadn't ate all our food then you would have something to eat right now." Rue said.

Luffy just rolled over to lay on his stomach while giving another loud whine. Rue whacked him over the head with her notebook, and even if it didn't really hurt him Luffy whined some more. Zoro rolled his eyes at the two as they started arguing like children. Suddenly Luffy stopped arguing as something caught his attention in the sky.

"MEAT!" Luffy shouted pointing.

Rue looked up to see what he was talking about, and saw he was pointing to a bird.

"Luffy, just how are you going to get the bird?" Rue asked frowning.

"Like this!" Luffy said. "Gumo gumo no…"

He threw his hand up towards the sky with his arm stretching far enough for him to grab the bird.

"Rocket!" Luffy shouted.

He shot up into the sky to grab his 'lunch', but it appeared the bird didn't want to be eaten since it caught Luffy in its beak.

"Zoro, Rue!" Luffy called down to them. "I'm stuck."

"WHAT?!" Rue and Zoro demanded.

The two siblings watched for a moment as the bird flew off with Luffy before Zoro grabbed the oars to the boat. He started rowing like a madman as Rue kept Luffy in her sights. The two were keeping up for the most part, but it had been over ten minutes of following the bird and Luffy. Rue knew Zoro would tire out sooner or later, and she had like no stamina in her arms to row like he was doing.

"Help us! Please let us on!" Some voices cried.

Rue and Zoro glanced to see three men splashing about in the water, and they looked like they were from a circus or something.

"You'll have to climb on!" Zoro shouted.

"Cause we're not stopping!" Rue finished.

Zoro kept speeding along, and they had somehow managed to get onto the boat. Rue would admit that it was kind of impressive they had managed to get on like that.

"I'm impressed you got on." Zoro said voicing Rue's thoughts.

"Are you trying to run us over?!" The three demanded.

Rue rolled her eyes while leaning back watching the men with distrust. It seemed she had every right to be wary of them when they pulled out their swords.

"Stop the boat! We're members of Buggy the Clown's crew! This boat is ours now!" They demanded.

Zoro turned from where he was watching Luffy to give the men the darkest glares ever.

"What?" He asked dangerously.

He proceeded to beat the crap out of them as Rue watched calmly from where she sat. After beating them up he then made them row as he sat himself in front of Rue protectively.

"We had no idea you were the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro! Please, forgive us!" They pleaded.

Zoro glared at them in annoyance complaining about losing sights on Luffy. Rue pouted wondering how she ended up with the worst kind of luck. First she loses Zoro, then she finds him, and now she looses Luffy, her captain. She really needed to learn how to keep a hold of her idiots.

"Just keep paddling!" Zoro ordered still annoyed.

"Yes, sir!" the three men said sounding scared.

As they sat there in silence watching the three strangers row a thought came to Rue's mind.

"Who's this Buggy guy?" Rue asked curiously.

"You've never heard of Buggy the Clown?" One of them exclaimed.

"Nu-uh." Rue said shaking her head.

They eyed her making her uncomfortable, but Zoro moved until he completely blocked her from their view. Giving them a glare they shuddered while averting their eyes.

"U-uh, he's the head of our pirate crew! He's eaten one of the Devil Fruits, and he is an all around terrifying person!"

"So, he's a pirate." Rue deduced already knowing that. "Must be a small fry since we haven't heard of him. That or he wasn't important enough to remember."

Zoro nodded in agreement as the three men's mouths dropped open not believing their words.

"Well, let's just worry about Luffy." Rue decided. "Row faster, morons!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They stuttered scared. "Who knew such a little lady could be so scary."

Zoro smiled at Rue proudly while patting her head, and she smiled sweetly giggling. Soon they arrived at a small island, and when they stepped out a loud explosion happened.

"What the?" Rue asked.

"T...that sounded like one of the captain's beloved Buggy Balls." One of the pirates said.

"Buggy balls?" Zoro asked sounding slightly amused.

Rue shook her head at the odd name as she looked towards where the explosion happened.

"I'd bet beri that Luffy had something to do with that." Rue said.

Zoro nodded in agreement while saying they needed to head in that direction. He then naturally turned around in a completely opposite direction. Rue being so used to it just reached back absently while grabbing the back of his shirt to stop him.

"Other way." She said simply.

She then dragged him along, and him being so used to the action didn't even protest. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but if it wasn't for Rue he'd get lost a lot more than he usually does. They arrived to the roof top that the 'Buggy Ball' came from to see a girl getting attacked by pirates and Luffy…in a cage. Zoro jumped forward using his sheathed swords to block the pirates and protect the girl.

"Zoro, Rue!" Luffy called out grinning widely. "Phew! Glad you found me! Now get me out!"

"Gees, Luffy, first you get carried off by a bird and now you're in a cage." Rue sighed walking forward nonchalantly. "Moron."

Luffy just laughed as the pirates on Buggy's crew started murmuring nervously about Zoro being there. Rue knelt in front of Luffy cage shaking her head while wondering the best way to get him out. A key would be nice, but she didn't see the pirates handing it over.

"So, you're Roronoa Zoro?" Buggy asked coming to stand near Zoro. "You must have come to capture me."

"I gave up pirate hunting." Zoro said frowning. "I have no interest in you."

Zoro then started walking towards the cage where Rue was still thinking off a way of trying to get Luffy out.

"Well, I'm interested in you." Buggy said while pulling out some daggers. "Killing you would be a nice feather in my cap."

"Back off before he plucks all your feathers, Clown." Rue growled getting annoyed.

His crew then cheered Buggy on, and Rue knew a fight would happen anyway. She rolled her eyes as Zoro sighed pulling out his blades to fight the clown captain. Well, maybe it'd work in their advantage. Once the captain is dead they could get a key for Luffy.

"You asked for it." Zoro said.

Zoro jumped forward cutting Buggy into ribbons, but something didn't set right with Rue.

"Man, he was weak!" Luffy commented.

"It was too easy….and there's no blood." Rue said frowning.

When the clowny crew started laughing it made Rue feel more unsettled as she looked at the pieces of the crew's captain laying on the roof. Zoro went over to the cage discussing with Luffy on ways to get the straw hat kid out. Rue continued watching the body parts of Buggy when she saw his…hand float into the air. She then watched as it started flying towards Zoro while his back was turned.

"Onii-Chan, watch out!" Rue shouted.

She moved without thinking, and shoved Zoro out of the way. A sharp pain shot through her as the dagger intended for Zoro stabbed her in the back.

"Rue!" Zoro and Luffy shouted together.

"Oh my!" the strange girl said covering her mouth with her hands.

Rue jerked the dagger out of her as Buggy's body started pulling back together.

"I ate the Bara Bara no Mi." Buggy said as his body formed together.

His laughter filled her ears as she clutched her bleeding wound. She turned her head to glare at him as he explained it was impossible for him to be cut by a blade.

"I am a chop-chop man!" He boasted.

Luffy then said something about Buggy being a freak, and if she wasn't in pain she would have laughed since Luffy didn't have any room to talk.

"Looks like I missed your vitals, girl, but you still took a serious wound!" Buggy said. "I think this will be an easy win."

Rue grit her teeth together then retaliated by spinning around kicking Buggy right in his nose. He went flying backwards a bit, and his crew gasped eyes wide. Rue may not be as strong as her brother or Luffy, but she'd be damned if she let this clown insult her in such a way.

"What did you say about this being an easy win, Big nose?" Rue growled out.

More gasping as many froze up staring at her as if she just committed some kind of sin.

"BIG NOSE?!" Buggy roared. "I'll definitely be killing you now, girl! Now die flashily! Chop-chop cannon!"

His hands separated from his arms and were sent flying towards Rue who got ready to dodge. She was shoved out of the way instead, and she watched with wide eyes when Zoro was stabbed in the back in a similar fashion as her.

"What are you doing, Moron?!" Rue demanded.

"Shut-up!" Zoro snapped while falling to his knees. "I could ask you the same thing, stupid!"

Buggy laughed redrawing his hands as the two green-haired siblings glared at each other.

"Sibling protecting sibling…how sweet." Buggy mocked. "You both done for now!"

The clown's crew started cheering again while urging him to finish the two off.

"Stabbing someone in the back is fighting dirty!" Luffy shouted in outrage from his cage. "You hear me, Big Nose?!"

Everyone gasped freezing again as angry tick marks appeared on Buggy's forehead.

"You dare call me 'Big Nose' too!" Buggy yelled in a rage.

He shot his hand holding a dagger towards Luffy, hitting him, and Rue and Zoro shouted his name in fear he was done more. When he looked up laughing while biting the dagger in half, Rue let out a sigh of relief.

"I swear…I'm going to kick your ass!" Luffy declared while spitting out the dagger.

"Kick my ass?" Buggy questioned.

He then bust out laughing while mocking Luffy causing his crew to laugh loudly as well.

"Don't make me laugh!" Buggy said still laughing. "You four are about to die."

The Buggy crew laughed all in agreement as Zoro grit his teeth together in anger. He then glanced a Rue who looked a bit pale from losing so much blood. She was putting on a tough face though as she glared at Buggy.

"We're done for." The mystery girl said looking close to crying.

"Hahaha, I'm not dying today!" Luffy declared unperturbed.

"And just _how_ are _you_ going to kick _my_ ass?!" Buggy asked looking amused. "Ain't that a laugh, boys?"

The pirates laughter grew in volume as if agreeing with their captain's statement making Rue frown.

"Zoro, Rue, run!" Luffy ordered.

Both Rue and Zoro looked at Luffy like he was crazy as mystery girl protested. The two then smiled understanding what Luffy was saying as Luffy smiled as well.

"Got it." The two said in unison.

Zoro jumped forward distracting Buggy as Rue ran towards the cannon a mischievous grin on her face.

"Wh…what are you going." Mystery girl asked.

"Making a 'flashy' escape." Rue said grinning.

Rue then grabbed the cannon then started pushing it with all her might. Everyone stared in amazement, besides Zoro, as tiny little Rue flipped the cannon facing towards Buggy and his crew. Rue let out a huff while wondering why she didn't let Zoro do the heavy lifting. Maybe she wasn't as smart as she thought she was was...oh well.

"No way!" The girl exclaimed surprised.

"Rue, you're so cool!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

Zoro chuckled while joining his sister as she pulled out a match from her bag. She prepared to light it as Buggy and his crew begged for her to stop what she was doing.

"Buh-bye, Buggy." She said

She lit the cannon before waving and giggling in a cute manner towards the shocked pirates. The cannon then went off sending smoke and debris flying everywhere.

"I always love a good explosion." Rue said with a happy sigh. "Now let's go!"

Zoro nodded his head then turned to the mystery girl with suspicion in his eyes.

"Who are you anyway?" Zoro asked.

"I'm…a thief." Was all she said.

"She's our navigator." Luffy added helpfully.

This mystery thief didn't seem to agree as she snapped at Luffy who only smiled.

"Shouldn't you be figuring a way out of the cage?" The girl demanded.

"Maybe you're right." Luffy said grinning.

"No problem." Zoro said. "You can stay in the cage."

Rue shook her head watching as Zoro lifted the large iron cage over his shoulder.

"Zoro, you're guts are going to squirt out!" Luffy warned.

"Then I'll shove them back in." Zoro retorted through gritted teeth.

Yeah, cause that would totally work out in the end without a doctor. Rue decided not to argue, however, since it wouldn't do any good.

"How can you do this?" Thief girl asked.

"I do things my way." Zoro said. "So don't give me lip about it."

"Whatever, let's just go before we lose the chance to." Rue said.

* * *

"Stupid cage." Luffy grumbled for like the hundredth time.

Rue and Zoro ignored him like the last hundred times as the two pulled and pushed the large cage down the street.

"I think we're far enough away from the tavern." Rue commented tiredly. "Now we need to worry about getting Luffy out of the cage."

Zoro grunted in agreement as Luffy complained some more about being stuck in said cage. The two siblings then collapsed on the ground both feeling so tired and light-headed.

"It's not good." Zoro sighed out. "Lost too much blood. Got to rest."

Rue mumbled an incoherent agreement while closing her eyes. They snapped open though when she heard Zoro shout in surprise while sitting up. She looked seeing a dog had startled him, but she really didn't care, so she didn't bother sitting up.

"What's with you, dog?" Zoro asked it while Luffy exclaimed. "Hey, a dog!"

Rue rolled her eyes as Zoro leaned against the porch to the building the dog was sitting in front of.

"Is it real?" Luffy asked. "It's not moving."

"What the dog does is its business." Rue said forcing herself to sit up.

She then almost immediately slumped against the cage with her head resting against the bars. Luffy didn't listen to her as always as he continued looking at the dog.

"Is it dead?" He asked poking it right in the eye.

He got his answer, which was no, as the dog bit Luffy right in the face making the teenager shout in surprise.

"Dumb dog!" Luffy snapped once the dog let go of his face to bite his leg. "Lemme go, lemme go!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Rue and Zoro snapped.

All three then fell back exhausted once the dog had finally released Luffy.

"Dumb dog." Luffy grumbled.

"Lost too much blood." Zoro huffed.

"Troglodytes." Rue insulted.

"Shut-up." Luffy and Zoro said together.

Rue said nothing though she knew that both of them had no idea what a troglodyte was.

"Look at you three." The mystery thief said. "Not to criticize you, but is the middle of the street really the best hiding place you could think of?"

"No, but you find a better hiding place when you're bleeding out while lugging around a three-hundred pound metal cage." Rue retorted grumpily.

Luffy and Zoro snickered as the thief gave Rue a dirty look. It didn't really bother Rue since Zoro has given much scarier looks.

"Hey, it's our navigator." the boys said as if just realizing it was her.

"I never agreed to that!" the thief snapped.

Rue laughed lightly since both of the boys seemed to ignore what she just said. Rue then blinked when she saw a key tossed in between Zoro and Luffy.

"Hey, it's the key to the cage!" Luffy exclaimed happily. "You stole it!"

The girl then explained it was to thank them for saving her life, but then she went on to explain she left the map and treasure behind.

"This is great!" Luffy said grinning. "I thought I'd never get out of here."

"So, the rescue was a success." Zoro said grinning.

Rue smiled glad things were starting to look up when the dog picked up the key before…swallowing it…Everyone froze eyes wide before looking towards the dog.

"Spit it out!" Luffy ordered strangling the dog. "That's not food! Gimme the key! Dumb Dog!"

The two then got into a fight with Rue, Zoro, and the thief watching all a bit stunned. The dog cried out a few times as they fought, but Rue wasn't feeling very generous at the moment to help it. It ate the damn key after all!

"Hey, you, leave Chouchou alone!" A old man shouted.

This made the group pause with the dog chomping down on Luffy's face though it didn't seem to hurt Luffy.

"Chouchou?" Rue asked.

"Who are you, old timer?" Zoro questioned.

"Me?" the man asked smiling. "I'm the mayor of this town…that's who I am."

"The mayor of a Ghost Town?" Rue asked. "Interesting."

"It's not a ghost town!" The Mayor snapped.

Rue shrugged her shoulders not really caring as she fell back on the ground really wanting to sleep.

"Oh, those are some terrible wounds." The mayor said.

"Just scratches." Rue and Zoro said together.

"Just scratches?!" The thief snapped. "You two aren't normal!"

Luffy only laughed as both Rue and Zoro completely ignored the orange haired woman. The mayor was then kind enough to take them to his house, and he even patched them up the best he could.

"You two just rest here." He said then left.

"Sleep." Rue said falling face first on the bed.

Zoro chuckled shaking his head at her as he leaned against the wall near the bed to sleep. Zoro rested his swords next to him then looked over at the bed to see Rue was already out like a light. Her light rhythmic snoring made him sleepy as he yawned closing his eyes. Soon the both of them were asleep, and snoring like there was no tomorrow.

"Troglodytes." Rue murmured in her sleep while turning over.

* * *

Rue was sleeping peacefully enjoying her dream when a loud whistling sound entered her ears. Then suddenly there was the sound of an explosion with the house shaking. Rue then felt herself being crushed under the weight of something warm. All the noise and shaking stopped soon as she tried to figure out what happened.

"My house!" That was the old man.

"Rue and Zoro were in that house!" Luffy…that was Luffy's voice.

Rue groaned feeling a bit sore and suffocated, but then she felt whatever was on her shift. Rue then realized what was on top of her was Zoro…meaning he shielded her from the debris.

"You alright?" Zoro asked.

"Uh-huh." she said nodding.

"Could those kids survive that?"

"Hey, Rue, Zoro, you alive?!"

Zoro sat up pushing the debris away allowing Rue to sit up as well. She rubbed her head as her ears rang.

"That one hell of a way to way someone up." Zoro grumbled.

"Worst alarm clock ever." Rue whined.

Zoro chuckled ruffling her hair, and she swatted his hand away still feeling irritable. Rue didn't like being interrupted when she saw sleeping at all. Rue then vaguely paid attention as the mayor went on a rant about Buggy, and about he needed to protect the town as mayor. He then went to run off, but the thief stopped him. He finally got away from her though, and went running while yelling out to Buggy.

"I think the mayor was crying." The woman said.

"I didn't see anything." Rue and Luffy said.

Rue then stretched her arms making them pop loudly. She sighed when the tension in her bones were gone before standing up.

"Things are starting to get fun around here." Zoro said sounding pleased.

Luffy laughed agreeing with the swordsman as Rue felt a smile spread across her face.

"This is no time for laughing!" The thief snapped.

"Don't worry." Luffy said. "I like that old man. I won't let him die."

"How can you stand there laughing?!" The thief went on. "What do you get out of this?"

The chance to kill some boredom was one thing, and maybe get a few things Buggy has that they might need. Those were the top two things Rue could come up with.

"We're headed for the Grand Line." Luffy said. "We'll steal that map back and go together. Join up with us! You want the map and treasure, right?"

Rue frowned because she didn't like the idea of a pirate thief joining a pirate crew.

"I won't become a pirate, but let's just say we'll join forces for a common goal!" The thief relented.

Rue and Zoro exchanged a look since the both of them both had the same feeling. They both felt that the thief couldn't be trusted, so that means they'd keep an eye on her.

"Who are you anyway?" Rue asked her. "You never gave a name."

"Oh, I'm…Nami." She said.

Rue nodded once then picked up her bag that had laid forgotten on the ground. Zoro was on his feet by now, and pulling off his bandana from his arm meaning he meant business.

"You two are coming to?!" Nami demanded. "What about your wounds?"

"They got better." The siblings replied in unison.

"That's impossible!" Nami snapped.

Rue rolled her eyes not wanting to listen to Nami tell them what their limits were and weren't.

"I'm more concerned about to wound to my name than my body." Zoro said as he tied the bandana around his head.

Rue nodded in agreement as she put her hands into her pockets in a lazy manner.

"Alright!" Luffy said. "Let's go!

* * *

Leave a review please!


	5. Chapter 5

THE DEFEAT OF CAPTAIN BUGGY THE CLOWN! ENTER CAPTAIN USOPP THE HONORABLE LIAR?!

"Gumo gumo no bazooka!" Luffy said sending what was left of Buggy flying.

Rue smiled wide watching as Buggy became a speck in the sky. She then knelt down next to her brother who was still snoring away. Nami and Luffy discussed some 'business' as Rue shook Zoro awake.

"Hey, Zoro, we've got a navigator! Luffy said happily.

Zoro frowned glancing over at Nami suspiciously making the former pirate thief squirm.

"Ugh, so lightheaded." Zoro finally said while holding his head.

"Well, you lost a lot of blood, Onii-Chan." Rue pointed out.

"You did too!" Nami snapped.

Luffy only laughed as Rue and Zoro rolled their eyes at Nami who was glaring at them. They then heard the sounds of footsteps, so they looked up seeing a group of people.

"Are you outsiders?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, who're you?" Luffy asked.

"We're the town's citizens!" Another said.

They then saw the still knocked unconscious mayor, and they all instantly went to take care of him. They blamed Buggy and his crew as someone started tending to the mayor.

"I'm the one who did that to him." Luffy said pointing at himself.

They all looked up to glare at Luffy as Nami whacked him upside the head for being honest. Rue only laughed since she knew Luffy was a very honest person.

"Who are you?" A villager asked.

"We're pirates." Luffy said bluntly.

"Idiot!" Nami snapped.

Rue laughed some more then grabbed Zoro's swords knowing they were about to make a run for it. Luffy quickly grabbed Zoro, and one bag of treasure. Nami grabbed the other as Rue tightened her bag on her shoulder before they all started running.

"Get 'em!" The citizens snapped.

Luffy let out a laugh as all room of them had to run for it before they were caught. They turned down an alleyway having to jump over Chouchou. They glanced back watching as Chouchou barked at the citizens to stop then in their tracks.

"Thanks, doggie!" Luffy called over his shoulder.

"Take care, Chouchou." Rue added waving.

They were able to make it to where they were docked, and after dealing with the three idiot bozos from earlier they set sail. As they headed out to sea Rue checked over the wounds Zoro sustained. Hers hurt like a bitch, but she wasn't about to let them know that.

"Isn't that Buggy's mark?" Zoro asked pointing to the back sail on Nami's ship.

"Well, this used to be his boat." Nami said grinning. "I'll just have to change it later."

"Hey, kids! Hey!"

The four- er three pirates and one navigator turned to see the mayor waving at them.

"Thank-you for everything!" He called out.

Luffy waved a large grin on his face as Rue finished her check on Zoro's wounds. She then leaned against his side watching as the island got smaller and smaller in the distance.

"You what?!" Nami screeched. "I can't believe you left part of the treasure there!"

"They'll need it for the repairs on their town." Luffy said simply.

"It wasn't for you to give away!" Nami snapped.

She then tried to push Luffy overboard since she knew he couldn't swim, and would drown. Zoro and Rue laughed while listening to the two of them bickering together. Rue then let out a yawn feeling sleepy all over again.

"Get some sleep, squirt." Zoro said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't call me squirt." She retorted tiredly. "And I'm not sleepy."

She felt Zoro chuckle as her traitorous eyelids started to droop until they closed. Soon she was dead to the world around her as the darkness crept in.

* * *

"It'd be stupid to go to the Grand Line like this!" Nami said the next day.

Rue sighed shaking her head as she went back to working in her little notebook. She just wanted some peace to write, but Nami had to be annoying as usual. Nami had valid points, but that didn't make her any less annoying.

"Yeah, we need meat!" Luffy said finishing this hundredth apple. "Eating nothing but apples is for the birds!"

"I want some watermelon!" Rue said smiling widely.

"We need some sake too!" Zoro said grinning.

Nami threw a apple at Zoro that hit him bouncing off him for Luffy to catch happily.

"That's not what I meant!" Nami snapped.

She then went on another rant about how unprepared they were for the Grand Line. Rue didn't even listen since this was like the third time Nami went on the same rant.

"Yeah, we need a cook and a musician to entertain us!" Luffy said grinning widely.

Zoro started laughing about the musician part as Nami looked ready to drown them both. Rue wouldn't actually like to see Nami try to drown Zoro. She knew it'd only end badly for the older woman, and Rue was kind of hoping to get rid of her. All she did was complain and nag, and it was driving Rue crazy.

"A little to the south of here is an island with people living on it." Nami said holding up a map. "It'd be best if we get supplies and a real ship there."

Luffy cheered at the prospect of meat making Nami sigh once more. Rue only chuckled shaking her head in amusement.

"What're working on this time, squirt?" Zoro asked lightly kicking her foot.

"A device to silence annoying navigators." Rue said.

Nami threw her a glare as Zoro and Luffy laughed in amusement. Rue only smiled sweetly at Nami who continued to glare. Soon they reached the island, and Rue happily walked off the small boat onto dry land.

"So, good to be on dry land." Rue said smiling.

"Wow, there actually is an island!" Luffy said sounding surprised.

"Of course there is!" Nami snapped. "The map is never wrong!"

Rue rolled her eyes again at Nami's annoying voice before she sensed something off. She looked around feeling on edge as Luffy asked about the village Nami mentioned.

"Something's wrong." Rue said. "I sense something."

Zoro nodded his head feeling it too, and Nami looked scared looking around. Something was shot towards Luffy, but he dodged it easily. Suddenly black pirate flags shot up from the bushes, and started moving up an down.

"So cool!" Luffy said grinning stupidly.

"Is this really a time to be impressed?!" Nami snapped.

Zoro and Rue ignored them as their eyes zeroed in on a man standing on top a ledge.

"I am Usopp, leader of the great pirates who protect this village!" He shouted out. "People praise me and then praise me more as 'Captain' Usopp! If you're thinking of attacking this village then forget it! My 80 million crewmen will destroy you!"

Luffy beamed looking so amazed by what was happening. Rue smacked him upside the head for falling for an obvious lie so easily.

"You're lying." Rue said bluntly while crossing her arms. "And as for your 80 million men…I only count three."

The great 'captain' freaked out as his three little buddies cried while running away. Luffy looked truly shocked that Usopp had been lying as Zoro laughed patting Rue's shoulder.

"Now, great captain Usopp, what's with the slingshot?" Rue asked. "I've never heard of a pirate using one before."

"You're neat!" Luffy said laughing.

"Don't insult me!" Usopp snapped. "I'm a very proud man! People call me Honorable Usopp! My slingshot skills are far greater than your average pistol!"

Rue sighed shaking her head as Usopp drew his slingshot on them. Luffy then dared him to shoot, and dared him to lay his life on the line. It didn't take long for Usopp to lose his nerve especially after Zoro flashed one of his swords.

"I stole those lines!" Luffy confessed after the tension faded. "From a pirate named Shanks!"

"Shanks?!" Usopp asked sounding surprised. "You know Red-haired Shanks, the great pirate?"

Luffy nodded then asked Usopp about his father who apparently was on Shanks's crew. Rue had heard about Red Haired Shanks from the news, and she's seen his wanted poster around a few times. No bounty hunter went after him though since he was so strong.

"Who's this Shanks anyway?" Nami whispered to Rue and Zoro. "Luffy talks about him a lot, but I don't know who he is."

"Captain Red-Haired Shanks is one out of four of the greatest pirates on the seas currently." Rue said. "He rules along side those three other pirates as Emperors of the second half of the Grand Line. So, he's up there with Whitebeard, and Whitebeard rivaled Rodger about twenty years ago."

Nami's mouth dropped open in pure shock, and Zoro even seemed a bit surprised as well.

"He's also been known to fight almost evenly matched with the Hawk-eyed man." Rue added glancing over to Zoro.

Zoro's hand tightened absently on the hilt of one of his swords as a grin spread across his face.

"Really?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, but that was before he lost his arm about ten years back." Rue said shrugging. "They haven't had a fight since then. Still if he can hold his title as a Pirate Emperor then he must be strong, right?"

Zoro nodded his head still grinning lightly as Nami still looked shocked stiff.

"Wait, how do you know all this stuff?" Nami asked frowning.

"I like to keep tabs on the big fish in the sea." Rue said shrugging. "So, I gather information. I've gotten rather good at it."

Nami looked like she was ready to ask another question when Luffy called out saying Usopp would be taking them to get some meat. Rue went to follow immediately with Zoro not far behind, but Nami stood there a moment longer with her eyes narrowed at Rue.

"Nami, come on!" Luffy called snapping Nami from her thoughts.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Nami snapped.

* * *

Rue sat by Zoro watching as Luffy inhaled his food as if he had been starving. She shook her head then drank her juice since Zoro refused to let her drink sake or any kind of alcohol. He started drinking when he was like fourteen, and Rue is sixteen now. However, he said she was still too young for alcohol. She felt like a child drinking juice as everyone else was drinking something alcoholic. She was too busy sulking to even listen to Usopp as he talked about some rich girl.

She sighed then picked at her food some as she started thinking, which was something she did quite often. She hasn't really thought about what that idiot Morgan said back on Marine Base Island. She supposed she just put it at the back of her mind, so she wouldn't have to worry about. However, she needed to actually think about what this could mean. The government want her, which is never ever a good sign. They usually get what they want one way or another.

They'll try to offer her money, and when that doesn't work they'll try to take her by force. If she puts up a fight they'll try threatening those she cares about. Rue involuntarily glanced at Zoro, then Luffy, and even Nami. The government hold out on their threats too. This wasn't good at all in her opinion, but she didn't just want to leave her brother or her friends. However, her selfishness could get them hurt or worse. Ugh, her head was hurting with all this thinking, which was something rare for her.

"ARE YOU THREE EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

Rue snapped out of her thoughts to look at Usopp who was yelling at her, Zoro, and Luffy. The two boys didn't reply since they were to busy trying to get more food and sake.

"Sorry, Usopp, I just have a lot on my mind." Rue said. "Please, continue."

Usopp nodded looking appeased that she at least apologized to him. She went back to not listening though as her mind was consumed with worry once more. What was the best course of action? Giving up to the government or fight them at every turn? If she gave up to the government they'd use the weapons she makes against their enemies…which are pirates. Which meant they'd hurt her crew sooner or later. She could buy them some time though if she just agrees rather than let them fight to keep her.

"The Usopp Pirates have arrived!"

Again Rue was brought out of her thoughts, and when she looked up she saw Usopp was gone. His three little buddies though were there though. How long has she been in her own thoughts?

"H-hey, pirates, what'd you do with Captain Usopp?" One of them asked.

Luffy let out a long happy sigh patting his bulging stomach with a grin on his face.

"That was good meat!" Luffy said happily.

"They ate him!" The three kids freaked out.

Nami brought out into giggles as both Zoro and Rue tried to repress their grins.

"If you're lookin for your captain…we ate him." Zoro said smirking darkly.

"They're ogres!" The trio shouted looking at Nami.

Rue couldn't hold it in any longer as she bust out laughing while Nami yelled at those kids for calling her an ogre. Zoro was chuckling too as he leaned back into his seat.

"We didn't eat him." Nami said after things calmed down. "He left in a hurry a few minutes ago."

"Oh, we know where he went!" One of the kids said. "We can show you! Come on!"

* * *

They all arrived outside a large mansion where Usopp was said to have gone. Rue looked around impressed by its beauty. The kids then explained Usopp comes here often to lie to the young sick girl here.

"That's awful." Nami said frowning.

"No, it's not." Carrot said.

They then explained that the girl had been horrible depressed after her parents' deaths, but when Usopp told her his lies she would laugh and feel better.

"So, he tells her tall tales." Rue summed up.

"Yeah, but they are lies!" Onion said.

"Oh, then he's a nice guy." Luffy said. "And if the girl is feeling better maybe she'll give us a ship!"

He suddenly then went to shoot himself, and they all stupidly tried to stop him by grabbing him. Instead of stopping him they all were shot up into the air. Rue grabbed a hold of Zoro with her eyes the size of saucers as gravity started pulling them back down.

"Damn you, Luffy!" Rue cursed.

Luffy only laughed, but it was cut off when they hit the ground. Luffy, Zoro, and Rue landed on the concrete walkway as Nami and the kids landed on the grass.

"Ow…" Rue whined rolling over on her side.

"Rue, are you alright?" Nami asked.

Rue nodded trying to sit up, but she couldn't make herself move. She could feel everything, which was a good sign. It hurt like hell, but at least she still had feeling in all her limbs.

"I'm going to murder our captain." Rue said. "Then I'll bring him back to life to murder him again!"

Luffy only laughed as Zoro helped Rue to a stand position. She went to strangle Luffy, but Zoro easily held her back much to her displeasure. When the young woman asked who they were Usopp tried to play them off as some kind of admirers wanting to join him.

"No." Rue and Luffy said bluntly.

"I came to as you a favor!" Luffy said to the girl.

"A favor of me?" the girl asked.

Rue stopped struggling when she picked up on the sound of footsteps before the others. They all turned seeing a man in a black suit that Rue would guess was a butler.

"You there! What are you doing here?" He demanded. "You being here is trespassing."

Rue didn't really give a shit about this guy since she still had a captain to murder. Maybe she was overreacting about the fall, and it had been her fault for grabbing Luffy. However, she wanted him dead, which was okay with her.

"Klahadore." the girl Kaya said looking worried.

Kaya tried to explain what was going on, but the jerk of a butler interrupted her.

"That can wait for now. I can hear all about your reasons later." He said adjusting his with heel of his hand.

Rue narrowed her eyes…for some reason him doing that seemed familiar to her. Like she heard or read about someone who adjusted their glasses in an odd manner like that.

"Now leave, all of you, or do you have something to say?" Klahadore asked.

"We need a ship!" Luffy said grinning.

The butler shot that down quick, and Rue frowned deciding she really didn't like this guy. Klahadore then called out Usopp who had been trying to sneak away. The teen cursed for being caught before returning to his perch on a tree limb.

"I've heard about you." Klahadore said. "You're well-known in the village. I hear you've been on many an adventure. Quite impressive for one so young."

"You can call me Captain Usopp, since you're such an admirer!" Usopp said grinning.

Rue frowned feeling like there was something completely off about his butler. She also felt like she has seen him before somewhere, but she can't think of where.

"Captain? I've heard all about your father too." Klahadore continued. "You're nothing but the son of a filthy pirate. Nothing you do will surprise me, but I ask that you stay away from Lady Kaya."

Rue shook her head wondering if Usopp was going to take the bait. It took some more prodding, but Usopp soon hit the butler. Rue could understand why Usopp would react in such a way considering it was his father Klahadore was bad talking. Rue would probably due the same if she knew who her father even was. She watched a bit longer as Klahadore insulted Usopp and his father, and she was really hoping someone would shut the man up.

"Usopp, please don't use violence!" The young woman begged. "Klahadore is just trying to take care of me."

"Fine." Usopp growled. "This is the last time you'll see me!"

Rue watched the young 'pirate captain' walk away, and she could practically feel the anger rolling off him from where she stood. Or maybe that was Luffy's anger she was feeling as Zoro tried to hold the young man back. Their captain yelled and called Klahadore names like the kids who were currently hiding behind Nami.

"Why are you yelling too?" Zoro asked frowning.

"Let's just go." Rue said. "Come on, Luffy."

She grabbed the front of his shirt, and proceeded to drag him away with the others following.

"But, Rue, he needs his assed kicked!" Luffy said still angry.

"Yeah he does, but we can't cause problems for that girl." Rue said simply. "All the excitement isn't good for someone in her condition."

"Alright." Luffy said with a frown. "Can I get his ass later?"

"Perhaps." Rue said trying to fight a smile.

* * *

Rue didn't know how it happened, but suddenly Luffy had disappeared. Now she, Zoro, and Nami were waiting for him with two of those kids hanging around them. They vented about the butler being a jerk as Rue leaned against Zoro who was leaning against a fence post.

"Hey, where's you captain anyway?" One of the kids asked.

"He went to find Usopp." Zoro said shrugging.

"Where's your friend?" Nami asked them.

"Onion? We don't know. He usually disappears then he'll show up winded and freaking out."

As if they called HIM the one named Onion came running down the road looking all freaked out.

"G-guys, I saw…saw this really weird guy walking backwards!" Onion said pointing down the road.

"Yeah, right." His friends said not believing him.

"No, I'm serious!" Onion said. "It's a really weird guy!"

A figure then appeared in the distance, and as it got closer Rue could see it was indeed a weird man walking backwards. He had one hand on the hat on his head, and on resting on his chest as he walked. He also wore some weird looking cloths, and his goatee were two different colors. He stopped then turned to the group his hand still over his hat.

"Hey, who you calling weird?" He asked. "I'm not weird. I'm just an ordinary hypnotist."

Rue's brow was doubting his man's claim on not being weird. If someone asked her she'd say this man was pretty weird.

"A hypnotist? Show us something!"

"What? Why would I saw complete strangers my hypnotist secrets…okay you convinced me." the man said.

"Oi, you changed your mind to quickly." Rue said shaking her head.

The man ignored her while bringing out a ring to dangle out in front of the kids.

"Now on the count of Jango you will fall asleep." The hypnotist said. "1...2...Jango!"

They fell asleep…including the hypnotist in the middle of the road, and they all snored loudly.

"What a weird guy." Rue said shaking her head.

"Yep." Nami said nodding. "Should we wake them up?"

"Nah, let them sleep." Rue said.

* * *

"I wonder where the captain is. He's been gone a long time." Carrot said.

His two crewmates paced with him in front of the older pirates who were more relaxed than them.

"Luffy has been gone a while too." Rue said casually.

Zoro nodded in agreement though the two siblings didn't seem too worried. In fact they were still leaned against the fence post, and so relaxed they might take a nap.

"Show more concern for your captain!" The kids snapped.

They then heard someone running, so all six turned to see Usopp running in their direction.

"Oh, hey, Usopp, have you seen Luffy?" Rue asked nonchalantly.

Usopp ran right by ignoring them all together even when his 'crewmates' called out to him. Rue's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at being ignored, but now she was actually concerned about Luffy.

"Luffy was with him I'm sure of it." Rue said standing. "And if Luffy isn't with him now…"

"Then something's wrong." Zoro finished standing as well.

"Better go find him then." Rue said sighing. "Damn, Luffy, what did you do this time?"

* * *

The kids showed the outsiders Usopp's favorite place to go in hopes they'd find their airhead captain. Rue looked around not seeing a sign of Luffy when Nami screamed out. Rue and Zoro looked over the edge of the cliff seeing Luffy hunched up in a heap at the bottom.

"Idiot." Rue said.

"Your friend and captain is dead, and all you said is 'idiot'?" Nami asked sounding outraged.

"He's not dead." Rue said simply before finding a safe way down the cliff.

Rue heard the others scrambling after her, and soon all of them were gathered around Luffy's presumably dead body.

"Looks dead to me." Pepper said.

Rue shook her head at their observation skills as Zoro leaned forward hearing something. The swordsman chuckled hearing the younger man snoring like no tomorrow.

"lazy bum." Zoro said nudge Luffy with a sheathed blade.

Luffy sat up stretching as his eyes blinked open. Nami and the kids looked completely shocked while the Roronoa siblings looked amused.

"Morning, guys." Luffy said with a yawn.

"Mind telling us why you decided to take a nap down here?" Zoro asked.

"Um, I don't know." Luffy said grinning. "I don't remember falling asleep. What I do remember is…"

Luffy then told the group all about Klahadore and his friend's plan to kill Kaya the sick girl from the mansion. Apparently Klahadore was really the 'dead' Captain Kuro of the Black Cat pirates. Now Rue knew why Klahadore had seemed familiar. Rue had read about him before, and Rue had a good memory.

"So, that's why Usopp was freaking out, and rudely ignored me." Rue said. "I guess I can forgive him then."

Zoro rolled his eyes at his sister as Nami looked at her as if she was crazy. They were just told a pirate crew was coming to cause havoc, and she was still worried about being ignored. Luffy just laughed, but his laughing was ignored as Carrot, Pepper, and Onion started freaking out.

"We need to run!" They said then took off.

"On no!" Luffy exclaimed looking freaked out. "We need to get some meat before the butcher runs away!"

That earned him a whack upside the head from Rue as Zoro told him that wasn't what was important at the moment.

"So, what are we gonna do, Captain?" Rue asked placing her hands on her hips with a grin on her face. "Help Usopp and his village or let them take care of themselves? Your choice."


	6. Chapter 6

USOPP'S RESOLVE TO SAVE THE VILLAGE! TWO MORE CREWMATES JOIN THE ADVENTURE!

"Hey, Usopp, you sure this is where the pirates will be attacking?" Rue asked glancing at the long nosed boy. "I mean there is another shore on this island, right?"

"Yeah, there's another shore, but this is the one where we saw that butler and hypnotist plotting." Usopp said. "I'm sure this is where they'll come."

Rue blinked not sure if that'd be right, but she merely shrugged it off deciding not to comment. She was just there to help in anyway she can, but she was sure the only ones doing the real fighting would be Luffy and Zoro. Nami would probably run off trying to take the chance to steal from the pirates, and Usopp…well she wasn't sure. He seemed like a coward, but this was his village he was trying to protect, so he might surprise everyone. She then glanced at the oil Usopp was using to make the slope slippery.

"Wow, Usopp, you sure know how to fight dirty." Luffy complimented.

"Yes, I am the best when it comes to fighting dirty." Usopp said grinning madly.

"Not sure you should take that as a compliment." Rue stated bluntly.

The two didn't seem to hear her, and she rolled her eyes. They all then waited silently as the sun started to peek across the horizon. They waited about ten more minutes, and Rue was sure they had picked the wrong slope.

"Ah, dammit!" Usopp snapped. "They must be at the other shore!"

"No, really?" Rue asked sarcastically.

Luffy quickly asked which direction the other shore was in, and when he heard north he took off.

"Wait, Luffy, you don't know which way is north!" Rue yelled out.

He didn't listen as usual, and Rue was starting to think she was wasting her breath every time. Usopp ran by her a second later, and she didn't even try to tell him to wait up.

"AHHH!"

She turned seeing…Nami had slipped into the oil. Damn she was surrounded by idiots.

"Zoro, help me!" Nami begged while grabbing onto one of his swords.

Zoro grunted as his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets when Nami pulled him into the oil. She used his body to escape, and took off running while yelling an apology over her shoulder.

"Nami, when I get out of this I'm going to kill you!" Zoro snapped.

"Yeah, you can do that later, but now let's think of the fastest way to get you out." Rue said calmly.

Again she went unheard as Zoro tried simply running to try and escape the oil. Rue glared with her face nearly turning red with anger, but the anger was forgotten when Zoro fell with his face hitting the ground. She bust out laughing holding her sides as Zoro sputtered when oil got into his mouth.

"Quit your laughing and help me, Rue!" Zoro snapped.

"I tried, but you ignored me as usual, moron!" Rue snapped back. "Now use your damn swords to get out!"

"My swords?" Zoro asked. "How?"

Rue face-palmed then decided he was a waste of time, and she needed to get to the other shore. Rue turned running towards the direction the shore was in, and she ignored Zoro as he yelled for her.

"Maybe he'll learn how it feels like being ignored." Rue grumbled to herself. "He probably won't learn his lesson though. Of all the brothers I could have been stuck with it was him!"

She kept running as fast as she could hoping she got there in time to help Usopp and Nami…and Luffy if he somehow managed to get there. Rue arrived just in time to see Usopp take a hammer to the back of the head.

"Crap!" She shouted. "Usopp!"

She then narrowed her eyes at the pirates while wondering what to do. She couldn't take them on by herself, but she had to try. She could probably keep them busy long enough until Zoro and Luffy arrive…maybe. Rue pulled her goggles over her eyes, and reached into her bag. She pulled out three different types of thin wire much like the wire she used against the marines back when they fought against Morgan to save Zoro.

"Here goes nothing." Rue said. "Oi, stupid pirates, if you think you can get to the village so easily then you've got another thing coming! My name is Roronoa Rue, and I'm going to kick your butts!"

"RUE!" Nami and Usopp exclaimed looking relieved.

The pirates frowned at the newcomer before they suddenly started laughing. Rue frowned wondering what was so funny as her hand tightened around the wiring.

"You…a little girl is going to kick our butts?!" One pirate asked. "What a laugh! What are you going to do kid? Kick us in the shins?!"

"The thought crossed my mind." Rue growled. "I'll probably break your bones while I'm at it!"

This only earned more laughter, and Rue practically snarled when she had enough of it. She ran forward taking the pirates and her friends by surprise.

"Rue, be careful!" Nami yelled out.

Rue didn't reply as she made her way down the hill dodging and spinning around pirates.

"She's a slippery one!" Someone shouted.

"She's one girl! Catch her!" Jango ordered.

Rue then jumped high sailing over the pirates, and many mouths dropped open at how high she went. She landed at the bottom of the slope in a crouch with a grin on her face.

"Gottcha!" She said. "I'll admit when it comes to psychical strength and stamina I'm kind of lacking, but I'm not entirely weak. Also I don't need psychical power when I can easily outsmart all you dumb asses."

"Did she just call us a bunch of dumb asses?!" The pirates demanded.

They went to charge her, and Nami and Usopp covered their eyes thinking it was the end of little Rue. Rue only chuckled then tugged the wire tightly. The pirates let out shouts of surprise as they were suddenly tied together.

"What the hell?"

"When did this happen?"

"Who did this?"

Rue turned the large grin on her face as she connected two wire to a small looking metal box.

"Now, gentlemen, if you pay attention you will notice that there are three colored wires wrapped around all of you." Rue said. "One wire is covered in a thin layer of highly flammable liquid I designed myself. The other two wires are connected to the small device I hold in my hand now. Once I push the button one wire will bust into the flames while the last wire shoots out a high electrical current. You will combust almost instantly therefore you will be burnt to a crisp."

The pirates all let out panicked shouts as Rue's smile turned a bit demonic.

"Ya know I wasn't going to go so far, but you all pissed me off." Rue said as a dark shadow seemed to engulf her. "Anyone who pisses me off soon finds themselves meeting their maker much sooner than planned."

"She's a demon!" Everyone shouted, including Usopp and Nami.

Rue chuckled not seeming bothered by the accusation as tears ran down Nami and Usopp's eyes.

"You have scary crewmates!" Usopp said sobbing.

"And she's not even the really scary one!" Nami said sobbing also.

"Bye-bye now." Rue said pressing the button.

As promised the wires caught on fire, but before they reached the pirates they were cut. Rue pouted turning to look at Jango as his circle bladed weapon returned to him.

"Not cool." Rue said. "I was going to see if I could cook your crew well-done. It would have also made a great explosion."

"Rue, now isn't the time for your pyromaniac tendencies!" Nami snapped.

Rue rolled her eyes then dodged the blade Jango had thrown at her. While she was distracted by Jango the other pirates managed to wiggle their way out of the wires.

"Get her!" They shouted charging at the green-haired girl who's eyes went wide.

"Crap!" She cursed. "Hey, not fair!"

She started running around trying to dodge weapons as they were thrown who sliced in her direction. A blade finally cut her leg causing her to fall face first into the ground. She groaned sitting up while rubbing her aching face. She then looked around seeing she was surrounded by the pirates.

"We've got you know, girly!"

Rue blinked a few times then grinned confusing the pirates that had her surrounded.

"Sorry, gents, but you failed to notice something." Rue said holding up a lighter. "We're surrounded by the highly flammable wire."

The pirates looked around seeing the girl had run over to the wires they had recently gotten out of. They turned back to the grinning deviously girl who flicked the lighter on.

"You wouldn't blow up yourself!" A pirate said pointing at her.

"Want to bet?" She asked.

She then dropped the lighter with the pirates yelling out in panic while trying to run away. It was too late for most as the flame landed on the wires. A huge explosion followed, and Nami and Usopp gasped.

"RUE!" They screamed.

As the smoke started to clear everyone gasped seeing Rue still on the ground sitting calmly with burns on her. The pirates around her looked extra crispy, but she, the one who was in the middle, didn't look as bad.

"Well, that worked out as planned." Rue said standing up while dusting herself off.

"How are you not burnt like them?!" Nami demanded.

Rue pointed down to the ground where not wires littered across it in a two foot radius around her.

"I picked the place with the less wiring that way it would lessen my chances of being burnt." Rue said. "There was no way to completely escape the explosion, but I knew I wouldn't suffer as much. I also knew they would try running, so I made sure to pick a place that if they started running they'd have to go over the area with the most flammable wiring."

Usopp and Nami stared in amazement as Rue walked up the slope making sure to step over pirates.

"That was smart." Usopp said in awe.

"Eh…I guess." Rue said shrugging. "But we should worry about the rest of them, yes?"

She pointed to where still over half the pirates were standing near the end of the slope. More escaped the explosion then she would like, but at least she got a few.

"Right." Usopp said with a nod.

"You bitch!" A pirate shouted. "We'll make you pay for that!"

They all started charging, and Rue and the other two got ready for a fight. Rue gasped eyes going wide when she noticed all the pirates heading in her general direction.

"Crap, I really pissed them off." She said.

She ducked down when a stone hammer was sent at her head, but she couldn't dodge the second one that was waiting for her. She grunted in pain as the hammer connected to her head. She fell to the ground with blood running down the side of her face. She cursed mentally then went to get up, but the pirates didn't give her a chance. She was kicked in the gut multiple times, and bashed and cut more times than she can count. They were making sure she wouldn't be able to get back up to try any more tricks on them. After they were sure she couldn't move anymore they went to continue on with their plan.

"I can't be beaten like this." Rue said trying to force herself up. "Zoro would be so disappointed in me."

Her eyes then went wide when the pirates that passed her were sent flying over her head onto the ground. She turned her head seeing two very pissed off pirates.

"Nami, I'm going to kill you!" Zoro snapped.

"Usopp, you jerk, you didn't tell me which way was north!" Luffy shouted.

They then looked seeing a bruised and bloody Rue struggling to get off the ground.

"Rue, what the hell happened?!" Zoro demanded as he helped her up.

"Nothing much." Rue said smiling despite the situation. "Tried to cook some pirates, and it kind of pissed them off."

Zoro frowned then snapped at Usopp and Nami for letting them let Rue get hurt.

"It's not their fault." Rue defended. "They fought the best they could."

Rue then heard Luffy crack his knuckles while looking down at the pirates murderously.

"Hey, Nami, watch Rue for me." Zoro said.

Nami nodded her head then hurried over to take Rue off his hands, and once she was safely out of the way Zoro turned ready to fight.

"You all are finished." Luffy said. "No one hurts my friends, and gets away with it!"

The pirates looked scared then called out to Jango to hypnotize them to recover and become stronger. The pirates got up letting out battle ready roars, but it wasn't only them. Luffy roared out as well, and went charging in without a second thought.

"You got hypnotized too?!" His friends snapped.

Luffy grabbed the front of the Black Cat Pirates' ship, and started pulling the front off. Many stared in amazement as he tore the front clean off. Jango hypnotized him to go to sleep to stop him, and Luffy did fall asleep with the ship falling on top of him.

"Idiot." Rue grumbled.

Rue then had to watch Zoro fight with two men dressed like cats by himself. She was worried for him, but she knew he'd never accept her help. She'd only get in the way anyway with her injuries. She glanced down to where Luffy was sleeping, and knew she had to wake him up somehow. She was about to put her plan into action when a new player made an appearance.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Rue looked seeing that stupid butler-posing ex-captain standing on top the hill. There was an argument with the two cat brothers trying to rush Klahadore, but he moved quickly to avoid and cut them. Rue blinked mildly impressed with this speed, but she still hated him. The bastard then threatened his crew by saying he'd kill them if they didn't kill the others in five minutes.

"Bastard." Rue spat.

More fighting broke out, and Rue knew she had to move now. Rue jumped up despite the pain, and started running down the slope. She ignored Nami and Usopp calling for her since she had to do this. Zoro needed help, and if she couldn't help fight then she'd wake Luffy who could.

"Luffy, wake up!" Rue snapped kicking him in the face.

She heard Zoro call out to warn her, and she turned seeing Jango had sent one of his blades at her. She gasped dodging rather clumsily, and poor Luffy had chosen that time to get up. She sighed in relief though when he caught the blade in his mouth. He broke it with his teeth then turned to glare at Rue.

"What the hell, Rue?!" Luffy demanded. "That hurt!"

"I had to get you up somehow!" Rue said frowning.

Luffy then looked over her wounds again, and Rue could see the rage in his eyes.

"Rue, go find somewhere safe to stay." Luffy said in a serious tone.

Rue nodded her head in understanding before running up the slope once more. Nami hit her over the head for scaring her, and Rue whined rubbing the now sore spot. Usopp even had a go at her, but when she threatened them they cut it out.

"Can we please just watch the fight in peace?" Rue asked frowning. "I mean seriously…gees."

* * *

"Well, that turned out well." Rue said after everything was said and done.

She watched as Nami caught the collapsing Luffy, and Rue shook her head at him. Always overdoing it and being reckless as usual. Of course she might not have room to talk considering the hole explosion thing. She shrugged her shoulders then decided now was the best time for a nap. She fell back without a second thought and started snoring.

"Seriously?" Nami grumbled while glaring at the younger girl. "You choose now to sleep when I need help with Luffy?!"

She only received a snore in reply, and Nami grumbled a few curses while rolling her eyes.

ONE PIECE

The pirate quartet sat in the diner once more while trying to decide what their next move was. Luffy didn't seem all too concerned since he had food in front of him, and Zoro was more worried about his drink. Rue and Nami did most of the talking, but Rue was enjoying some nice watermelon at the same time. She vaguely heard the door to the diner open, but she didn't pay much attention to it.

"Here you all are."

Rue looked up seeing it was Kaya the kind rich girl from the mansion. Shouldn't she be in bed or something?

"Are you ok to be out of bed?" Nami asked as if reading Rue's thoughts.

Kaya explained she felt much better, and that she should be fine being out of bed now.

"You've all done so much for me, so I wish to thank you. I've prepared a present for you from the bottom of my heart! Please accept it!" Kaya added while bowing.

"Present?" Rue asked. "Is it something bomb or fire in general related?"

She looked so hopeful that Zoro lightly smacked her over the head while Luffy laughed and Nami sighed.

"No, but I'm sure you love it anyway." Kaya said with a giggle.

* * *

"Awesome!~" Luffy exclaimed staring at the ship.

Rue had a large grin on her face as she looked at the ship Kaya was giving them. It might not be as big as some of the pirate ships she's seen, but to her it was amazing.

"Can we really have this?" Nami asked.

"Yes, please use it." Kaya said with a smile.

There was then the sound of yelling, and the group turned seeing Usopp rolling down the hill on a giant green backpack.

"Usopp!"

"Stop him before he hits our ship." Rue said to the boys.

They nodded then stuck out a foot each, and both stomped Usopp right in the face. It stopped him from rolling into the ship, but it must have been painful.

"Thanks." Usopp said.

"No problem." Luffy and Zoro said in unison.

Rue laughed shaking her head then listened as Usopp told them he was going out to sea like his father.

"I hope we meet again someday." Usopp said.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked. "We're friends aren't we?"

Usopp looked confused, but then Zoro cleared it up by telling him to get on the damn ship. Rue giggled as Usopp smiled a thousand watt smile before scrambling onto the ship. Rue followed onto the ship then helped get everything ready for sail. Once they started sailing away she sat on the railing watching as the island got smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Let's celebrate!" Luffy declared loudly.

ONE PIECE

Rue was inside the kitchen using it has a temporary lab when there was the sound of cannon fire. She jumped then ran out thinking the ship had to be under attack. She then frowned seeing it was only Luffy being…well Luffy as he played with the cannon. Usopp was with him, and about to try out the cannon himself when they noticed Rue standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing…playing with the cannon without me?!" Rue asked grinning.

The two boys laughed as Nami sighed shaking her head at the three of them. Usopp went to have a turn with the cannon, and he ended up hitting he target Luffy had missed earlier.

"Good shot." Rue compliment patting Usopp's back.

Usopp smiled proudly then boasted no one had better aim than him…the great Captain Usopp.

"You aren't the captain." Rue deadpanned.

"You'll be the sniper!" Luffy said grinning.

"Now out of the way it's my turn!" Rue demanded.

"No more cannon fire!" Nami snapped.

All three whined pouting before Rue trudged back towards the kitchen with depression hanging over her like a storm cloud. As she went back to work she found her mood bouncing back to happy. She was just about to mix a dangerous solution when there was a shout from outside.

"Come out, you damn pirates!"

Rue jumped almost dropping the flask and beaker she had in her hands. She let out a relieved sigh when she didn't, and she carefully set the two down as a ruckus happened outside. She opened the door coming out as Zoro came around from the back of the ship. Rue saw the ship had been damaged some, and that a familiar face was crumbled on the ground.

"Johnny?!" Rue exclaimed looking surprised.

"Hey! Is that you, Johnny?!" Zoro questioned.

The one they were calling Johnny looked up seeming surprised to see the two siblings.

"Big bro Zoro? Lil' sis Rue?!"

"It is you, Johnny!" Rue and Zoro said together.

Rue jumped down as Johnny jumped up from where he had been laying on the ground. Johnny hugged her much to her displeasure, but she had gotten used to the affectionate gesture from her travels with Johnny and…

"Hey, where's Yosaku?" Rue asked. "You two are still traveling together, right?"

Johnny then quickly told them that Yosaku was dying, and he showed them his partner who was laying in a small boat by the ship. He then explained that Yosaku had gotten a few days ago, and that they had stopped to rest when the small piece of land they were on was hit by a cannon ball from this ship. Usopp and Luffy quickly apologized for what they had done, but it didn't make Johnny feel any better.

"He isn't dying, stupid." Rue said. "Get him on board and be quick about it."

"Yes, lil' sis Rue!" Johnny said nodding eagerly.

With the help of Zoro the two had gotten Yosaku onto the ship and they laid him down.

"He just has scurvy." Rue said. "It's a disease caused by vitamin deficiency."

Nami nodded her head in agreement then ordered Luffy and Usopp to get limes from the kitchen. The two eager to repent for what they had done ran off towards the kitchen. As Nami explained the scurvy in more detail Luffy and Usopp were practically drowning Yosaku in lime juice while mumbling to him. Yosaku had gotten up at some point, and started dancing around with Johnny until he collapsed again.

"He can't get well that fast." Nami said frowning. "Anyway a healthy diet on the sea in important, or a lot of people would die of scurvy."

"Which is why a cook is important on the sea." Rue cut in. "We still need a one…preferably a good one."

"You need a cook, huh?" Johnny asked smirking. "I know just the place to find one! Set sail north-east to the floating sea restaurant…Baratie!"

* * *

Me: I really hope you guys are liking the story so far! Please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

THE FLOATING RESTAURANT BARATIE! THE VIOLENT SOUS-CHEF AND GENTLE WAITRESS!

_ "You wish to draw the world's most beautiful sites? I will not lie that I wish you would travel in my footsteps, but if this is your dream then chase it until the end." _

The sounds of idle chit chat and the tiny clinking of silverware and glasses filled the air as white noise for a certain waitress as she worked her usual tables. The woman was tall and slim, but she had a generous bust, which showed in her uniform. Her skin was a light skin tone that glowed in the sunlight filtering into the busy restaurant. Her raven colored locks were tied back into a bun on top her head, so to keep them out of her light brown eyes. Her lips were full and plush, and currently pulled back into a smile as she spoke with customer after customer. Anyone who first glanced at her would agree she was a rare beauty, but the girl was modest in her ways.

"Miyako-Chan!"

Said woman blinked looking up as a familiar blonde cook spun around until he reached her.

"Yes, Sanji?" Miyako asked smiling.

A large grin spread across the blonde charmer meaning he came to flirt as usual. Miyako didn't take any offense to it, and it was harmless to her as well. She did like Sanji, but only as a close friend. Sanji opened his mouth to speak, but then there was an explosion with the ship rocking. Sanji's arms wrapped around Miyako's waste to keep her upright as they wondered what just happened.

"What was that?" Miyako asked.

"I don't know." Sanji said frowning. "Are you alright, Miyako-Chan?"

"Yes, thank-you, Sanji." Miyako said grinning.

Sanji's visible eye turned into the shape of a heart as she let go of her to do a little love struck spin. Miyako lightly giggled at him then watched as two chefs walked in from the direction of Zeff's room.

"Patty, is everything alright?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah, just some jerk sent a cannon right into Zeff's room." Patty said.

"Oh, is Zeff okay?" Miyako asked concerned for the old man.

Sanji quickly assured her Zeff was a tough old geezer, and it did assure her a little bit. Though not much. Miyako then curiously went with Patty and the other chef as they went to collect who was responsible. They went outside where a marine and pirate crew were docked. Well, that explained why someone would even fire a cannon.

"Oi, which one of you did this is our restaurant?" Patty demanded while pointing at the damage.

A young dark haired man wearing a straw hat stepped up from the pirate ship looking sheepish. Miyako looked over him then his crew, and her eyes seemed to lock with a green-haired man's eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment before Miyako watched Patty and Carne the straw hat kid away. A green haired girl followed after them shaking her head and mumbling curses that seemed directed towards the boy being dragged.

"Patty, don't be rough with him." Miyako said. "You're always being mean to people."

"It's his fault." Patty retorted. "Just get back to work, alright?"

Miyako shook her head at the brute then did as she was told before she got into trouble. Miyako did take one more look towards the straw hat boy and his friend as Patty passed them to another chef to take to Zeff.

* * *

Rue sighed as she followed the two chefs and the being dragged Luffy into a room. She looked seeing a blonde old man with a braided mustache that was longer that his beard and sticking out completely horizontally from his face. She blinked head tilted to the side as she wondered how he managed that.

"This is the kid who blew the hole in the ship, Boss Zeff." one the chefs said letting go of Luffy. "His little girlfriend decided to tag along as well."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Rue snapped. "I'm…his handler of sorts since he needs taken care of."

Luffy stuck his tongue out at Rue, and she was quick to punch him over the head for it making him bite his tongue.

"Yeow!" He exclaimed falling back.

Rue sighed shaking her head then turned to address the boss the chefs called Zeff.

"We're sorry for the damaged caused." Rue said giving a slight bow.

Luffy scrambled to his knees to bow really low to the blonde old geezer who was frowning.

"Oh, yeah, really sorry!" Luffy said then saw his peg leg. "Ah your leg!"

"You didn't do this to my leg, Kid." Zeff said.

Luffy looked so relieved to hear that as he let out a sigh. Zeff then explained it was going to cost a lot of money to repair his ship.

"I want to make things right." Luffy said standing. "But I'll tell you that I'm flat broke."

Yep, there's that blunt honesty that has gotten them into trouble more than once. It was true, but Rue was sure she could easily swipe some money off a customer or even Nami if the situation called for it.

"You're an honest kid." Zeff said with a chuckle. "Though if you can't then you'll have to work for me for one year."

Rue's eyes grew to the size of saucers hearing this as Luffy agreed before what Zeff said really sunk in.

"Wait…what?!"

* * *

Miyako just finished taking a meal to a customer when those pirates entered her mind again. It was most likely they'd be here a while until their friends were done with Zeff, so it probably wouldn't hurt to invite them in to eat. Besides, they were probably hungry…Miyako didn't see someone who might be a chef on their crew. Miyako then shrugged making up her mind as she went outside. The pirates looked up as she came outside, and once again her eyes traveled to the green-haired man.

It was just something about him…he reminded her of someone. He had a certain characteristic that she was familiar with. He was also very attractive, but it was mostly the air around him that interested her. He looked back at her showing no emotion on his face, but she knew he was sizing her up. Probably to see if she was a threat or not.

"Would you like to come inside and eat?" Miyako said tearing her eyes away from him.

"That actually sounds like a good idea to me." An orange haired girl said.

Miyako smiled politely as three of the pirates climbed off the ship onto the floating restaurant. Miyako showed them into the restaurant only to stop when she saw Sanji had beaten up another customer. Two of the pirates stared looking surprised at what they were seeing. Miyako frowned wishing he'd show some restraint. Really there was no need to use violence so often.

"Don't waste food." Sanji growled out. "At sea, provoking a cook is the same as committing suicide, remember that."

Patty them came to intervene, and Miyako sighed knowing this was going to make things worse. Miyako showed the pirates to a table, which they all say down at as she held out menus. They took them while still watching as Patty and Sanji yelled at each other.

"What?" Sanji asked frowning at Patty. "He treated the food carelessly, and he insulted the cooks. I just taught him a lesson."

Sanji dropped the man on the floor, and by the insignia pinned to his jacket Miyako could see he was a marine. When the marine threatened to shut down the restaurant Miyako knew he practically just killed himself.

"Then I'd better finish you off now." Sanji growled looking beyond pissed.

Three other chefs jumped on Sanji trying to hold him back as he yelled at the marine.

"Um, please excuse me a moment." Miyako said smiling. "Sanji, please leave the man alone!"

She hurried over to stop him though she wouldn't forcibly try to do anything to him. She hated violence there for she didn't use violence.

"But, Miyako-Chan, this bastard…he needs a beating." Sanji said as calmly as possible to her.

She smiled at him softly while reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand the things he said weren't kind, but he's not worth it, Sanji." Miyako said. "Please, calm down."

Sanji took a deep breath almost looking calm, and the other chefs let out sighs of relief while starting to let him go.

"Yeah, that's a good boy." The marine mocked. "Listen to the help."

It was like a switch was flipped, and Sanji was angry once more with the chefs holding him back again. There was then a crash with Zeff and the straw hat kid falling through the ceiling. Miyako sighed wondering how she put up with such nonsense. The green haired girl from earlier poked her head through the hole looking as exasperated as Miyako felt.

"Luffy, you idiot, I told you I'd handle it!" The girl snapped. "But you just had to provoke the scary geezer!"

"Ah, Rue, I didn't mean to!" The boy who Miyako presumed to be Luffy whined.

The girl Rue rolled her eyes as Zeff rounded on Sanji to start yelling at him for going on a rampage in the restaurant again. Sanji retaliated by calling Zeff an old shitty geezer, and Miyako shook her head knowing things were going to get worse. To prove her point Zeff kicked Sanji right in the face with his pegged leg. The marine got the same treatment, and more yelling happened. A marine officer then ran to the door reporting that a pirate prisoner they had on board their ship had escaped.

Miyako frowned feeling like today was going to be one of _those_ days again. Fights happened on the Baratie everyday, but some days were worse than the other. All the other waiters and waitresses had jumped ship months ago, and if she could have she would have left too. It wasn't because she was afraid of the chefs like the others were, but she really didn't like violence. She had to stay because she accidentally damaged the ship, but her time was almost up. There was then a gunshot with the marine falling to the ground. A dark skinned man wearing a green shirt with gray pants and a gray jacket stood there with gun in hand.

Miyako stood by Sanji watching as the man came in, and sat down at one of the tables. The customers looked on fearfully, but the chefs and Miyako looked calm as can be. As Miyako looked at him she could see the man looked half-starved. The marines must not have been feeding him, but he managed to get away meaning he had to be somewhat strong.

"Bring me food." He said. "This _is_ a restaurant, right?"

Patty put on a huge cheesy smile, and walked over the man as if he was just some other customer.

"Welcome, ya damn crook." Patty said.

"I'll say it only one more time." The Pirate said dangerously. "Bring me food."

"Um, do you have money for food?" Patty questioned.

The pirate pointed a gun at Patty's head, and many gasped looking frightened.

"Will a bullet do?" The man asked frowning.

"You don't have any money?" Patty asked in a snarky tone.

Patty then beat the snot out of the pirate, and Miyako wished he wouldn't be so rude. The man was then practically tossed from the restaurant making Miyako frown. She was about to comment on how Patty shouldn't have done that, but Sanji's hand on her shoulder made her pause. She glanced up at him, and he shook his head indicating she should let it go. Miyako reluctantly nodded in agreement before returning to her work. Soon things cooled down as Miyako returned to the pirates' table as if nothing happened.

"Does that happen often?" The orange haired girl asked.

"Yes, quite a lot." Miyako said with a sigh. "Like everyday. Many pirates come here just to fight the chefs sometimes."

The girl and long nose seemed surprised to hear this, but the green-haired man didn't even seem interested.

"You're all pirates too, right?" Miyako asked conversationally.

"Yeah, I'm the great Captain Usopp!" The long nosed said.

The girl smacked him over the head saying the wasn't the captain, and that he should stop saying that.

"My name is Nami." The girl said. "And this is Zoro. His little sister Rue and our captain Luffy were the ones who came through the hole in the ceiling. Um, if you don't mind me asking…what will happen to Luffy since he can't pay for the repairs?"

"He'll be forced to work here." Miyako said. "I've been here for almost a year now."

"A YEAR?!"

Miyako nodded her head then gave them a moment to calm themselves from their shock.

"I'm sure Zeff will cut the time in half if both your friends pitch in." Miyako said.

They nodded though didn't look too convinced as they sighed looking upset.

"So, what can I get you?" Miyako asked putting on her best smile. "We've got some of the best food, so everything is amazing."

"Sake." the green-haired man said.

The orange-haired girl smacked him over the head, and he finally grumbled something else. After everyone gave their order Miyako walked into the kitchen seeing Rue and Luffy were in there in new outfits. Luffy was wearing a busboy uniform while Rue had on a waitress outfit like her.

"This is your damn fault." Rue growled to Luffy. "Just be glad I'm helping you cut your time in half."

"Thanks." Luffy said giggling in a boyish way.

Rue then glanced at Miyako as the older girl placed her orders to one of chefs.

"You, kid, are the chore boy therefore you'll be cleaning a lot." Zeff said to Luffy. "Little girl, you'll be helping Miyako with waiting on tables. We can never keep waitresses and waiters around her, so it's only you too."

Miyako could practically see the light go off in Rue's head as a smile spread across her face.

"Hey, Boss man, if I could come up with a waiting staff of say five or six would you let Luffy and I go?" Rue asked.

The chefs and Miyako looked at Rue curiously as she looked at Zeff hopefully.

"And how could you managed getting me these people? What's to stop them from jumping ships like the others? And you're working without pay now, so I wouldn't or couldn't pay them until the repairs were finished." Zeff said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You wouldn't have to pay them, and I can guarantee they wouldn't jump ship. You wouldn't have to worry about feeding them either, or giving them breaks." Rue said smiling. "Because I'm going to build you a waiting staff."

It was quiet for a long moment before the chefs bust out laughing at Rue who frowned. Her hands clenched into fists, and her face turned slightly red.

"Oi, shut-it!" She snapped.

Everyone shut up actually looking afraid of the small green-haired girl who was fuming.

"I may not look it, but I am a genius." Rue said bluntly. "I can build half a dozen robots in about weeks time. Just give me the chance, and if you're not pleased with the finished result then I'll help Luffy work off his debt."

Zeff seemed interested as he tugged on his mustache thoughtfully a few times.

"I suppose you can give it a shot, little girl." Zeff said. "Alright, I'll agree to the terms."

The chefs let out shocked gasps as Zeff held out his hand to Rue who grinned shaking it.

"I'll get right to work!" She promised then practically ran out of the kitchen.

Zeff chuckled then snapped at everyone to get back to work, which they did. Miyako was then waiting for orders to be filled as the chefs chatted about the pirate from earlier. The marine he shot had said he was part of Don Kreig's men, and that had some of the chefs on edge.

"You really did it this time, Patty."

"What?" Patty asked. "I wasn't about to let him come in here like that. He had no money."

"You have seemed to have forgotten Zeff's rule, Patty." Miyako piped up.

All the chefs looked at their lone waitress who stood there hands folded neatly in front of her.

"Anyone who is hungry who comes here gets fed." Miyako said. "Isn't that what he told all of you when you came here? He even told me that, and I'm not a chef."

"Ah, you don't know what you're saying, Miyako." Patty said with snort.

Miyako sighed shaking her head though decided there was no point in arguing with Patty. He and the rest of them were way too hard headed. They chatted some more until they paused to snap at Luffy to do his job as chore boy. Miyako helpfully told him there were some dishes that needed some washing, and he nodded before going over there to wash them.

"Miyako, your orders are up."

"Thank-you." she said smiling.

She grabbed the orders then went out to deliver them, and when she returned to the pirates they all thanked her.

"This is great!" Usopp said.

"I'm glad you think so." Miyako said grinning. "I'll be sure to pass along your compliment to the chef."

Usopp nodded his head then took another bite of his meal looking extremely pleased.

"Oh, look it's the chore boy." Nami said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at Luffy who didn't look practically happy at the moment.

"Heard you'd be working here for a year." Zoro mocked.

Luffy then complained they were eating without him and Rue. Though everyone was sure he was more concerned that they were eating without _him_ more so than without Rue.

"That's our business, right?" Zoro asked the crew grinning.

Luffy frowned then tried to discreetly picked his nose, and put a booger in Zoro's drink. Zoro then looked as if he was about to take a drink, but then forced Luffy to drink it all. Luffy fell to the floor coughing and sputtering, which gained a lot of attention. Sanji was then suddenly appeared on his knee holding out a rose to Nami who looked shocked. Miyako blinked wondering where he kept all these roses. It was like he literary pulled them out of thin air whenever it was convenient for him.

Sanji started flirting up a storm, and Miyako sighed for like the millionth time that day. He was always doing this with every beautiful woman he came across. If it wasn't a fact that Sanji treated all women right then Miyako would be more upset with him.

"I'm prepared to be a lowly pirate or devil if I'm with you!" Sanji continued. "But it is tragic! There's too great an obstacle between us!"

Miyako would applaud him for dramatic flare if his act wasn't something she was used to.

"That obstacle is me, right, Sanji?" Zeff asked.

As soon as Zeff made his presence known Sanji returned to his usual self while calling Zeff a geezer. Zeff then asked Sanji why he didn't want to become a pirate with them? Miyako was sure that was obvious considering how much Sanji loved this place. Sanji looked to be getting angry, but Miyako knew he would stay silent. However, Zeff then had to insult the blonde's cooking, which was a big no-no.

"Listen, ya damn geezer, the rest I could over look, but I'm not going to let you trash my cooking!" Sanji snapped. "No, matter what you say, I'll stay here as a cook!"

Sanji grabbed Zeff by the collar, and Miyako's eyes went wide knowing what was coming. Zeff went to throw Sanji onto the pirates' table, and being as quick as possible Miyako snatched up all their food just as Sanji hit the table. Some stared amazed she was able to balance all that food, but others were more interested in the fight. Zeff then walked off with Sanji getting off the table looking angry.

"Alright! You have permission! You can become a pirate now!" Luffy said grinning.

"Shut-up!" Sanji snapped.

Sanji then put the table right, so Miyako could place the food back where it belonged. He then helped Miyako fix an wrinkles in the table cloth before returning to Nami to flirt by bringing her free food and drink. Nami played him like a fiddle, and Miyako worried about her poor clueless blonde friend. She thought of him almost like brother, so she did worry about him. Everything started getting hectic as Sanji and Usopp got into it. Luffy laughed loudly drinking tea instead of doing his job. Sanji then mercilessly kicked Luffy in the head before grabbing him.

"You're not here to lounge around, chore boy." Sanji said.

"Yes, sorry." Luffy said as he was being dragged.

"Miyako-Chan~ I'm sorry to ask, but could you please return to work?" Sanji asked sweetly.

"I'll return to work right now." Miyako said nodding.

Sanji waved to her then disappeared with Luffy as his crew watched sweat-dropping.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your meal." Miyako said bowing.

She went back to work, and the rest of the day went on rather peacefully for the most part. When her shift was over and the restaurant closed she undid her bun letting her hair fall freely.

"Today was a little hectic." She said with a sigh.

"No more than usual." Zeff said with a chuckle.

Miyako laughed a little too then wished the old chef a good night before going to her quarters. She was the only person on the ship besides Zeff and Sanji who had there own room, and even if it wasn't big she loved it. She walked into her room, and quickly changed into a large oversized white puffy shirt to sleep in. She went to the large window in her room, and opened it to let the air in. She went over to her bed, and climbed in while praying that the next few days weren't so hectic.

* * *

Hoped you liked my new OC Miyako!

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

THE TERRIFYING PIRATE KNOWN AS DON KRIEG AND THE MAN KNOWN AS HAWK-EYE! BARATIE IN DANGER AND MIYAKO'S TRUE IDENTITY REVEALED!

"So, Rue, how are your robot waiters coming along?" Miyako asked as she brought the younger girl her lunch.

Rue looked up wiping sweat off her brow leaving a long grease stain. All around her were robotic parts like limbs and such, but against the wall were a few finished models. They had cloths on them that the cooks had gave her to put on them. Most of the cloths were from Sanji since he couldn't resist helping the young genius, so most of the robot waiters were wearing fine black suits and ties. She even designed them with different faces, so each one would stand out.

"It's going great!" Rue said looking so happy. "I would have probably been done sooner if I didn't decide to try to make them stand out much as possible!"

Miyako laughed smiling widely when seeing how happy Rue was working on these robots.

"Well, make sure you eat, young genius." Miyako said. "Can't have you going hungry."

Rue nodded promising to eat right after a few more minutes of working. Miyako then left her to return to work since the day was only half done. She quickly fell into her usual routine when the sound of glass shattering made her pause. She looked over seeing one of the female customers had dropped her flute (wine glass).

"Dear, what's wrong?" Her companion asked.

Miyako took notice of frightened the woman looked as she looked out porthole by their table. She walked over to see what was happening when she noticed a large ship coming through the fog. Her eyes slightly grew wide when she recognized the Jolly Rodger being flown on the giant gallant. Many of the customers took notice too, and they all started getting out of their seats looking panicked.

"It's them!" Someone said. "They're here! That hourglass means our time is up!"  
Miyako frowned walking up the stairs before walking walked outside on the upper deck where Sanji and Luffy were as they looked up at the ship.

"Hey, do you think Gin's hear to repay you?" Luffy asked Sanji.

"Somehow I doubt that's it." Sanji said frowning.

Sanji then placed a hand on Miyako's shoulder to steer her back inside.

"Come on, there's no point in staying out here." Sanji said to Luffy. "Miyako, my dear, it's probably best if you remain somewhere safe…upstairs perhaps."

"But, Sanji, I don't need to hide." Miyako said with a slight frown. "I'll be fine being downstairs with the rest of you."

Sanji sighed though nodded his head knowing Miyako could be just as hardheaded as Zeff or himself. They went to the stairs, and went down them a bit to get a look at the dining room. They then waited knowing there would be no escaping, but Miyako wasn't worried anyway. The other chefs were at the stairs as well while whispering about how things were really bad now. Even Patty who was so confident four days ago was crouched down looking worried. Luffy didn't seem worried at all as he stood near the top of the stairs.

Footsteps could be heard from the outside deck causing many to freeze in fright. A large shadow could be seen at the doors before they opened revealing Don Krieg being supported by the pirate Gin who Sanji had fed. He looked so weak at the moment, and when he looked up his eyes showed a hollow look.

"We need food." Krieg said. "We have money to pay."

No one moved or said anything as they all stared at the man who was infamous through the entire East Blue.

"Please, it's been so long since I've eaten that I can't remember the last time I tasted food." Krieg continued. "Please, I need food and drink."

"Please!" the great pirate fleet commander begged.

Again no one moved or said a world causing the man to beg even more. He nearly fell over at some point before he bowed lowly surprising everyone. Miyako was vaguely aware that Sanji had left, but she kept her attention on the begging pirate.

"Please, once I have some food I swear to leave this place!" He swore.

"Don Krieg!" Gin exclaimed kneeling down as well. "Don't do this! You are a King not some common beggar!"

Krieg ignored Gin while he continued to bow and beg for something to eat and drink. Patty then got up from where he was crouched on the stairs to start shooting off his mouth. Miyako frowned at him thinking he was being very rude to an obviously starving man. Wasn't it his job to feed all those who came in hungry? Wasn't that why Zeff made this restaurant in the first place?

"Move out of the way, Patty." Sanji said coming back.

Instead of waiting for Patty to move he struck Patty so hard in the face with his foot that Patty's head hit the wall behind him leaving a dent in it and his face. Patty then fell forward flipping over the railing, and somehow hitting his head on the bottom part of the stairs before hitting the floor. Everyone looked at the sous-chef seeing he had a large bowl of food and bottle of wine with him.

"Sanji." Gin said looking surprised.

Even though Miyako wasn't happy about him kicking Patty she was glad Sanji was there to help. The blonde then calmly walked over to the notorious pirate, and set the food down in front of him.

"Here, this is for your captain." Sanji said.

Many stared shocked before the pirate started stuffing his face without a second thought. Gin thanked Sanji who blew it off like it was nothing. Carne then ran down the stairs to stand behind Sanji while yelling at him.

"Sanji, are you insane?!" He demanded.

Carne then went to explain how horrible Don Krieg's reputation is, and why many feared him. He had apparently posed out as a marine to escape prison, and used a marine ship to his benefit. He once used a white flag to trick his opponents into a false of security. Apparently this man known as Don Krieg had no integrity.

"Man, he fights dirty." Luffy said from the top of the stairs.

"Tell me about it." Rue said.

Many jumped at her sudden appearance, but the girl either didn't notice or ignored everyone's reaction. She was still dirty from her work, but she was currently standing by Luffy wiping her hands off on a rag.

"Heard all the noise, and decided to come take a look." Rue said. "Now listen I'm trying to work, so keep it down!"

"YES, MA'AM!" Many shouted in fear of angering the young woman.

Luffy only laughed as Rue grumbled shaking her head as she finished cleaning her hands.

"Luffy, I'm sure a fight is going to happen, but I still need to work." Rue said to her captain. "You'll be fine on your own, right?"

"Yep." Luffy said grinning.

Rue nodded her head then went up the stairs with everyone looking at her surprised. A dangerous infamous pirate on board who can kill them all, and she calmly goes back to work on her toys. Something wasn't right in her head. Many did say geniuses were a bit mad. Carne then once more tried to reason with Sanji, but the blonde explained it was his duty as a cook to feed those who were hungry. Krieg suddenly attacked Sanji knocking him around his neck and sending him to the ground.

"Sanji!" Carne gaspe.d

"SANJI!" Miyako yelled while jumping over the railing.

She landed on her feet then ran over to where Sanji was trying to pick himself off the ground. She put a hand behind him to help him sit up, and her other hand on his chest while looking at him worriedly. Miyako was so worried about him she wasn't even paying attention as all the customers ran off towards their ships and boats.

"I'm alright, Miyako-Chan, you don't have to worry." He said grinning.

Things then got a little hectic as Don Krieg started making demands as if he owned the place. He said he was going to take the ship, and use it as his own. He then ordered for one-hundred meals to made for his crew, and that it be done quickly.

"You want us to fed our executioners?!" Carne demanded. "We refuse!"

"I wasn't placing a order." Krieg said. "I WAS GIVING ONE! Do not defy me!"

Miyako grit her teeth together feeling anger boiling up inside her. It took a lot to get her angry, but this man…he was just saved thanks to Sanji…by the food of this restaurant. Now he wanted to take it over…and hurt the chefs. It just made her so mad for someone to trample on another person's kindness. She was brought out of her thoughts as Sanji stood up. He held out his hand to her, and she took it letting him help her up.

"Let's go, Miyako, I'll need your help." Sanji said.

Still holding her hand he started gently pulling her in the direction of the stairs.

"Sanji, what are you doing?"

Sanji paused walking towards the stairs while finally releasing his hold on Miyako's hand.

"I'm going to the kitchen." He said while wiping blood from his cheek. "It seems I have one hundred more meals to cook today. Miyako is going to help me."

The two were then surrounded by the giant silverware weapons the chefs have used many times to fight pirates with.

"We can't let you do that, Sanji."

"You aren't going anywhere near that kitchen."

"We're tired of you acting crazy."

Sanji held out his arms in a surrendering manner while telling them to stop him then. Miyako looked around at all the faces of the chefs to see them look confused.

"I am just a simple cook." Sanji said. "It is my duty to feed those who are hungry. Isn't that right?"

It was silent for a long moment, but then Patty hit Sanji on the back of the head causing him to fall forward. Miyako gasped over her mouth with her hands in surprise.

"Patty!" Many of the chefs gasped.

Miyako knelt by Sanji again to check on him as Patty declared he was going to protect the ship. He pulled out a cannon ball launcher, and didn't waste time at shooting it at Don Krieg. Patty seemed pleased then boasted about what he had done. Everyone stared as the smoke started to clear to reveal Don Krieg unharmed. He was wearing armor that even the cannon ball wasn't able to penetrate and gloves with diamonds to make them hard. His armor opened revealing weapons, and he didn't waste time shooting at the chefs. Miyako was able to dodge all of them, and she even landed on her feet gracefully. Krieg then went on a rant about how strong he was when Zeff appeared with a large sack.

"There." Zeff said placing it in front of Krieg. "That's about one hundred meals. Take it to your crew."

"Boss Zeff, no!" the chefs exclaimed.

"Hey, watch it with that thing. I was standing there you know." Luffy whined.

No one paid him no mind as Krieg stared at Zeff with wide eyes as the old man looked back.

"You…You're Red Foot Zeff." Krieg said.

There was a pause, but then Zeff simply turned around, and started walking away.

"Boss, what have you done? Once those pirates get their strength back we're done for."

"That would be true if they still had the will to fight." Zeff said as he stopped to turn back to look at Krieg. "Tell me, did your will survive defeat?"

Shocked murmurs broke out amongst the group, but Krieg didn't reply. He only continued staring at Zeff with wide eyes.

"Not even he could do it." Carne said. Not even a fleet of fifty ships could handle the Grand Line."

"It doesn't matter how many men or weapons you go into the Grand Line with." Miyako said crossing her arms over her chest. "You have over a hundred-thousand men, and they could all be wiped out within day. I'd know I've seen it happen."

Everyone turned to stare at Miyako with wide eyes as she looked at Krieg and Gin calmly.

"Miyako, you've been to the Grand Line?" Patty asked.

"I was born in the Grand Line." Miyako said. "I know how rough those waters can be, and I know what kind of powerful opponents sails those waters. Zeff knows what I'm talking about."

Zeff gave a single nod then Don Krieg spoke again making everyone turn their surprised looks away from the waitress to him. He went to ask if Zeff was really 'The Red-Foot Zeff'. He explained exactly who Zeff once was, and how amazing he had once been. He explained Zeff had once been to the Grand Line and back.

"Whoa, so is he saying you've been to the Grand Line too, Pops?" Luffy asked. "And, Miyako, you were born there?! You have to join my crew! You must be really strong!"

Miyako looked at Luffy like he was crazy, but the boy only grinned widely at her.

"Yes, but what's that got to do with you?" Zeff asked. "I haven't been a pirate in a long time. Just cut to the chase, and tell me what you want."

Krieg did get to the point by demanding Zeff to hand over his Log Book that would have details over his year journey over the Grand Line. Zeff immediately refused, but it seemed Krieg wouldn't be taking no as an answer. Miyako narrowed her eyes at him knowing it was going to come to violence no matter how much she wished it didn't. That means she'll have to fight, and she will to help her friends.

"Yes, It's true the Grand Line beat me, but I still will never give up on it." Krieg began to say. "I am Don Krieg! In the end it's just another ocean. I had enough weapons and men and ambition. Regrettably, I only lacked information. I just didn't know enough, but now I'll fix all that. Once I have your Log Book I'll form another pirate fleet at sea, and seize the legendary One Piece. Then I will stand as ruler of this great pirate era!"

Miyako frowned because obviously he hadn't heard what she had said later. It didn't matter the size of the crew or the number of weapons…the Grand Line could and mostly likely would end them. Luffy then surprised her as he stepped forward, so he was facing Krieg.

"Now hold on," Luffy said point at Krieg. "It's me who's going to be King of the Pirates."

More murmuring broke out as many stared at Luffy as if he had grown an extra head. Krieg asked him if he even knew what he was, and that he was being stupid.

"It maybe be stupid, but I will be Pirate King." Luffy said.

Krieg then blew up yelling out Luffy had no idea what kind of sea the Grand Line was. They then appeared like they were about to fight, and Luffy didn't seemed worried at all. He said his fleet had been destroyed in seven days, which caused more shocked murmurs. There was the sound of a blade being pushed out of its sheath, which was a sound Miyako was familiar with, that caused everyone to look at the stairs. Miyako saw Zoro, Usopp, and Rue at the stairs, and she noticed Zoro looked very ready for a fight. Rue looked indifferent about what was going on, and Usopp was shaking like a leaf.  
"Gonna fight, Luffy? Need a hand?" Zoro asked grinning.

"I finished my project, so I think I can lend a hand if needed." Rue said shrugging.  
"I-if you don't need help th-that's fine too." Usopp stuttered out.

Rue shook her head at Usopp as Luffy said he'd be find handling Krieg alone. Usopp then tried to act cool by saying they'd be there if he needed them, but failed miserably. Zoro and Rue even hit Usopp causing him to fall on the stairs.

"Shut-up, weirdo." They said together.

Krieg then laughed looking at the three at the stairs who didn't seem like much to them.

"That's your crew?" He asked. "It's a little small."

"No, I have three more!" Luffy said holding up his fingers.

"Miyako-Chan and I are not part of your crew!" Sanji snapped from where he sat at the bottom of the stairs.

Luffy ignored him as usual as Krieg frowned looking around before his eyes landed on Zeff. He closed his armor that held his weapons then grabbed the sack of food throwing it over his shoulder. He warned them if they didn't want to die then they should leave now before he returned. Once he was gone Gin apologized to Sanji, only for Zeff to tell him he had nothing to apologize for.

"All the chefs here did what they thought was right." Zeff said.

Patty asked what Zeff was talking about, and he was quick to blame Sanji for what was happening. Many other cooks agreed with Patty, and they all placed blame on the young blonde chef. Miyako was about to tell them to stop when Zeff jumped in snapping at them instead. He went on telling them they had no idea what it was like to starve at sea…how horrible it was, but Sanji did know. This seemed to confuse the chefs as they glanced around at one another.

"If all you're going to do is whine then leave this place and never come back!" Zeff snapped.

Everyone looked at the man in shock, but then Patty said he'd never leave this place. The cooks started to rally while picking up their weapons to get ready to fight. Gin slamming his hands on the floor got their attention as he looked at them.

"Are you crazy?" He demanded. "You saw how crazy Don is, right?"

Sanji then picked that time to get up from sitting on the stairs while lighting a cigarette.

"Hey, Gin, listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Feeding someone who's hungry is my sacred duty, but now that your crew is well fed I have no obligation to them. With a clean conscious I can beat every one of them to a blood pulp."

Sanji went over to a table that was knocked over and kicked it back onto all fours.

"If anyone tries to take this restaurant they're dead. I'll kill them without a moments hesitation." Sanji said while sitting on the table.

"See?" Luffy asked. "I told you he was cool!"

"That's not important!" Usopp snapped from where he had his head poking out from the railing of the stairs. "We've got to get out of here!"

Rue hit him over the head for being so cowardly, and he whined holding his head.

"Easy, Luffy, this is Don Krieg." Zoro pointed out.

"Eh, it'll be a piece of cake." Rue said grinning. "Just let me bomb them!"

She held out a small metal ball that had a blinking light on it, and the demonic face she was making wasn't setting well with others.

"NO BOMBS!" Zoro snapped while snatching the small ball from her. Rue pouted crossing her arms over her chest, and she even looked like she might cry. Luffy then turned to Gin asking how he didn't know a thing about the Grand Line when he had been there. Gin went rigid as he stared down at the ground. He told the group what had happened on the Grand Line, but Miyako didn't really pay attention until…

"His eyes were like hawk's…sharp and murderous. His gaze alone felt like the cold had of death." Gin said shaking.

"What did he just say?" Zoro asked as he leaned over the railing while gripping the railing tightly.

"The man you're speaking of…is known as Hawk-Eye." Miyako said gaining attention. "Just his gaze alone tells me its him, and you said he destroyed your fleet alone. Yes, I'd know him anywhere. He is Dracule Mihawk the Greatest Swordsman in the World…my father."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone stared at Miyako with wide eyes as her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"You're the daughter of Hawk-Eye Mihawk?" Zeff asked.

Miyako nodded her head while thinking of her father. She hasn't seen him for three years since she's set out to sea.

"Maybe he had a score to settle with you." Sanji suddenly said to Gin. "Did you do something to him?"

"No, we didn't do anything…he just appeared out of nowhere." Gin said.

"Maybe you disturbed him during his nap." Zeff said grinning.

"No, most liking he was bored, and needed something to kill that boredom." Miyako said.

Gin snapped at Zeff and Miyako angrily saying that no one would destroy an entire ship for such a trivial reason.

"No, reason to get upset." Zeff said. "I just thought I'd give some friendly advice on how the Grand Line is."

"You'll find out in the Grand Line a trivial reason is all a man needs to kill anyone." Miyako added. "Anything can happen on that ocean."

Usopp looked freaked out before asking Luffy if they really had to go to the Grand Line. Luffy didn't answer at first as his shoulders shook.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Do you have no sense of danger?!" Usopp screamed.

Miyako looked slightly surprised Luffy was undeterred after hearing what the Grand Line could be like.

"Finally, my life's goal will be achieved on the Grand Line." Zoro said leaning against the wall behind him.

"What?" Usopp asked looking shocked.

"My rival…he's out there somewhere, and I'm going to find him." Zoro said in a serious tone.

Miyako noticed the worried glance Rue threw her older brother, but the younger Roronoa kept her mouth shut.

"I'd think before you rush in, Zoro." Miyako said gaining his attention. "My father is not like any swordsman you've encountered. Around here you maybe known as the best, but your skills are not ready yet for Mihawk."

"Yeah, are you that stupid?" Sanji asked. "It's idiots like you guys who end up dead."

Miyako didn't mean it like that when she spoke up. She was merely giving some friendly advice. She wasn't saying it was impossible for him to win, but at his current skills he'd be dead in the matter of three minutes…probably less.

"That maybe be true, but lay off the name calling." Zoro said. "I devoted my entire life to becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman. I made my choice, so I'm the only one who can call me stupid."

"Hey, what about me?!" Luffy asked holding up his hand.

"Me too, right?" Usopp asked. "It only seems fair!"

As an answer Zoro hit him lightly on the head with one of his sheathed swords.

"Shut-up, stupid." Zoro said.

"What are you talking about?" Rue asked looking at her friends. "I call you stupid all the time."

"Shut-up, Rue." Zoro growled.

Rue stuck her tongue out at him, and Zoro bonked her over the head with his fist. She kicked him in the shin as payback, and soon the two were wrestling on the steps. Usopp yelled at them to stop before they hit him as Luffy laughed holding his sides. Miyako smiled at them when seeing how close they all were. She wouldn't actually mind sailing with them.

"They're coming!"

This made the siblings pause, and it was a pretty funny sight to see. Rue was on Zoro's back pulling at his ears, and she was even biting his head. Zoro had one of his hands tugging at her hair and the other hand hooked in her mouth trying to pull her off. The large ship was then sliced in half, and it shook violent with it causing the Baratie to shake as well.

"Raise the anchor, or we'll sink along with it!" Zeff ordered.

"Ah, Nami and the guys are still out there on the ship!" Zoro said letting go of Rue.

He then jumped off the stairs with Rue clinging to his back like a spider monkey. They went right by Miyako who was frozen in her spot…she knew all too well who did that to that large ship. There was then a breeze inside the restaurant with Miyako vanishing with it.

"Miyako-Chan?" Sanji asked looking around confused.

* * *

"Rue, get off now!" Zoro said.

Rue complied while jumping off his back onto the deck. They then looked around for the ship or any sign of their friends.

"Big Bro, Lil' Sis!"

They turned seeing Yosaku and Johnny in the water, and there was no Nami or ship in sight.

"Yosaku, Johnny, where's Nami?" Rue asked. "Is she alright?"

"It's terrible, Lil' Sis, Big Sis Nami…she's took all the treasure and sailed away!"

"She what?!" The four pirates snapped.

"That man!" Zeff said gaining their attention.

Zoro jerked around to look where everyone was staring, and there was a man in a small boat shaped like a coffin.

"It's him…he's here…Hawk-Eye!"

* * *

Sorry if there's many writing errors I rushed through it a bit to get it done, so I could post it today. I won't be able to post as frequently, so the next chapter might not be posted for about a week. Sorry. Well, I hope you liked it, and please tell me how you like Miyako.


	9. Chapter 9

THE WORLD'S GREATEST SWORDSMAN, HAWK-EYE MIHAWK! ZORO FALLS INTO THE OCEAN, AND THE PACIFIST SHOWS HOW DANGEROUS SHE CAN BE!

Luffy had pulled Yosaku and Johnny onto the ship while leaning forward looking surprised.

"What'd you say?!" Usopp demanded leaning in his face pressed into Luffy's cheek.

"For real? Nami sailed off with the Going Merry?" Luffy asked looking freaked out.

"I need a straight answer!" Zoro snapped leaning forward smushing Luffy's face some more.

"Yeah, a straight answer!" Rue said while pushing Luffy's head down with her hands to lean into Yosaku and Johhny's faces. "Now speak!"

Yosaku and Johnny told them everything, and even earned a hit over the head from Rue when they said they were tricked to turn around by Nami. They bowed saying they were so sorry it happened.

"Kaya gave us that ship." Usopp said angrily.

"This can't be happening." Rue groaned.

Zoro punched the side of the Baratie looking positively murderous as he glared straight forward.

"Leave it to her to make a bad situation worse!" Zoro growled.

"Hey, I can see the Going Merry!" Luffy said gaining their attention.

They all looked to where he was pointing, and there in the distance was their ship.

"Usopp, Zoro, go after Nami, and bring her and the ship back!" Luffy ordered. "Hurry!"

Rue and Usopp exchanged a confused look as Zoro sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let her have the ship." Zoro said. "She's more trouble than she's worth."

"I won't accept anyone else as our navigator." Luffy said frowning.

Zoro frowned in return while looking Luffy in the eyes for a few moments.

"Fine." Zoro said. "Gees, high maintenance captain."

Usopp looked confused as did Yosaku and Johnny as they all looked at each other.

"Yosaku, Johnny, where's your boat?" Rue asked.

"Tied to the Baratie, Lil' sis." Johnny replied.

"Get it ready to set sail now." Rue ordered.

They were about to question why, but when she gave them a dark look they decided against it.

"Right!" Yosaku and Johnny said running off.

Rue sighed knowing things were going to be a bit erratic for their crew the next few days.

"What about you two?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"I have to settle things here." Luffy said.

Zoro nodded his head then looked to Rue who crossed her arms over her chest.

"I made the restaurant owner a deal, and even though I finished what I promised I need to stay here to make sure nothing happens to my project." Rue said. "And do you really think it wise to leave Luffy on his own?"

They both glanced at their airhead of a captain who was picking his nose while staring off with a spacey look on his face at that moment. Rue shook her head wondering what was wrong with Luffy some times.

"You're right." Zoro said with a nod.

Yosaku and Johnny returned with their boat ready for Zoro and Usopp to use.

"Don Krieg, it's the man who sunk our fleet! He's back!" A pirate yelled out.

Everyone stopped to turn to see what he meant, and they all saw the man in the coffin shaped boat. Zoro's full attention went to the man on the boat that he didn't even notice when Miyako appeared as a breeze blew by. She stood there dressed in a completely different outfit than her usual waitress uniform. She had on a white puffy shirt that had sleeves that went down to her wrists. The front of the shirt had ruffles going all around the neck line to down where it fastened. She had it slightly open to reveal her cleavage, and she had on tight black leather pants. Then she had on black leather heeled boots that went up to her knees. On top her head was a crimson red hat with a large black plume sticking from it. A crimson red sash was wrapped around her waist with a sword on her hip and two fans tucked into in the back of the sash.

"So, that's him." A chef said. "He's the guy who sunk Krieg's entire fleet."

"He just seems like an ordinary man." Another said. "He has no weapons with him.

"He carries his weapon on his back." Zeff said.

All the chefs looked at Zeff as if he was crazy, but he didn't pay attention to any of them.

"What? He couldn't have destroyed an entire fleet with just a sword!" Someone said.

"He can and he did." Miyako said. "He is the World's Greatest Swordsman after all."

Everyone stared at her surprised by what she said, but she didn't even look at them. Her eyes were focused on the man…Mihawk, her father. He hasn't changed at all in the last three years, and she won't pretend she hasn't missed him.

"Papa." She murmured.

She then disappeared in a gust of wind causing many people to jump with wide eyes. They then gasped when they saw her reappear on the small Hawk-Eye was on.

"Whoa, so cool!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes. "She really has to join our crew now!"

Zoro stared at Luffy frowning since he wasn't sure how he felt about the daughter of his rival joining their crew. He then looked back over to the boat where Mihawk had stood up. He saw they were speaking, but he couldn't make out the words they were saying.

ONE PIECE

"Miyako, I thought that was you I saw." Mihawk said standing to greet his daughter.

Miyako smiled at her father then hugged him around his torso since she had missed him. Mihawk placed a hand on her head since he wasn't one to show much affection. It was enough for her though as she pulled back still smiling.

"I'm happy to see you, Papa." Miyako said. "You must be really bored to follow a ship to the East Blue all the way from the Grand Line."

Mihawk chuckled while giving a slight nod to agree with what she said. She always knew him so well…just like her mother.

"Hey, you! Why are you doing this to us? What have we done to you?!" One of Krieg's pirates demanded.

Both father and daughter glanced over at the pirate who was looking at Mihawk glaring.

"Just killing time." Mihawk said.

"Why you!" The pirate snarled then took out his gun shooting it.

Two bullets were sent flying towards the Mihawk and Miyako, and Sanji called out to her thinking she was going to get hurt. Miyako looked on calmly as her father pulled out his blade, Yoru, to deflect the two bullets.

"Huh? What? What did he do?"

"He deflected them." Zoro said suddenly behind the pirates. "Changed their direction using the tip of his sword."

The pirates jumped at his sudden appearance, and Miyako frowned knowing he didn't take her advice to think before he acted. The pirates as who Zoro was as he pushed past them to get a better look at his rival. Mihawk had sat back down in his seat by now, and Miyako stood on his right side still frowning at Zoro.

"I've never seen a sword handled so gently and with such grace before." Zoro said grinning.

"There is now power in swordplay." Mihawk replied. "Isn't that right, Miyako?"

Zoro glanced at her then eyed the sword she had on her hip, and he could feel the bloodthirsty aura coming from the weapon.

"Yes, Papa." Miyako said giving a nod.

Zoro saw her absently place a hand on the hilt of her sword, but he could tell she hasn't used it in a long time.

"Was it you who cut this ship?" Zoro asked Mihawk.

"It was I." Mihawk said with a nod.

"Then it's true you are the Greatest." Zoro said looking eager. "You are the reason I set out to sea in the first place."

Miyako sighed knowing she'd have to watch another young man throw his life away to try for Mihawk's title.

"What is your goal?" Mihawk asked.

"To beat you." Zoro said.

He pulled his bandana off his arm, and he tied it onto his head casting a shadow over his eyes. Mihawk chuckled looking amused as the looked at Zoro.

"My daughter whom I trained myself cannot even beat me." Mihawk said. "What makes you think you can?"

It was true. Miyako has never once came close to beating her father, and she had learned everything he knows about swordsmanship. Miyako bit her lip before glancing over at Rue who was watching with a worried expression on her face.

"You should think before you act as I've said." Miyako said. "It's not time for you to try and defeat my father. You are not ready."

Zoro threw her a glare, but she was just trying to save his life. He is strong that she could tell, and he had great potential. However, he'll just throw it all away if he doesn't listen to her.

"Live a bit longer…gain more experience, and then try for the title of World's Greatest Swordsman." Miyako urged.

She felt like she was begging, but if that's what it took to get him to rethink then that was fine. Mihawk glanced at his daughter wondering why she was trying to help this man. She has tried before to talk many out of fighting him to try and preserve a few lives, but she's never tried so hard before on someone.

"I'm ready now." Zoro growled.

"DON'T BE ARROGANT!" Miyako snapped stepping forward.

Sanji and the chefs stared with wide eyes and agape mouths since they've never heard Miyako raise her voice in anger, and they've known her a year. Zoro's eyes were wide too since he was taken aback from her outburst.

"I don't care how much a big shot you are here that means nothing when facing my father! I've seen over a hundred men face him, and all of them had died! They were all like you! Big shots from there home seas or islands, but they didn't last minutes against him!" Miyako yelled. "Don't be rash, fool!"

Zoro narrowed his eyes at her tired of her trying to deter him from his dream. He's been training his entire life for this, and he had a promise to keep. He'd see this done, and he wasn't about to let some waitress talk him out of it.

"Enough." Zoro said frowning. "I've heard what you had to say, but I'm not changing my mind. Besides, it seems your father has time to spare."

Miyako's hands clenched into fists and her teeth grit together in pure aggravation. She hated fools like him! She hated that they were too stupid to think things through. She thought he might be different, but it appears she was wrong.

"Fine." Miyako said. "Go ahead and get yourself killed. I'm sure Rue will be just fine on her own."

This made Zoro stiffen before he glanced back at Rue who looked at him with apprehension in her eyes. She was holding onto Luffy's arm, and she was biting her lip. She only does that when she's really worried or nervous or when she's trying not to say anything she might regret later. Zoro's hands clenched into fists as he thought of the handful of times she's actually been worried. Now that he thinks about it every time she's been worried were all over him. He was reckless…he knew that, and he knew Rue was concerned with him a lot even if she tried to pretend not to be.

Not only that…he's always been there for her. Ever since she was born he's been with her to protect her. Though there was a time that he started drifting closer to Kuina than Rue. He had been getting so close to Kuina even that they were rivals that he completely ignored her at times. Those years he spent practically chasing Kuina around…she suffered alone. She was bullied often, and he was too blind to see it. The day Kuina's funeral happened he had found out about Rue's suffering he swore that day that he'd be the World's Greatest Swordsman, but he also promised to never let Rue be alone ever again to protect her.

Zoro growled now actually being doubtful about his challenge to Mihawk. He glared at Miyako since it was her fault for bringing his little sister up. She seemed to know about his inner battle because a hopeful look entered her eyes. Did she really care that much if he lived or died? Or was it all for Rue's sake? What caused this woman to try and deter him in such ways? Zoro shook his head to rid his mind of such worries.

"Like I said I'm not changing my mind." Zoro said glaring. "So, move out of the way, will ya?"

The hope that had been entering Miyako's eyes instantly diminished. She sighed though she bowed her head in defeat while stepping back to her place.

"Do what you wish then, dead man." Miyako said.

* * *

Rue stood by Luffy with a vice grip on his arm as Mihawk and Zoro faced the other. Miyako stayed on the small coffin boat, and she was clearly unhappy.

"Hey, Rue." Luffy said softly.

Rue looked up at her captain who looked at her seriously before breaking out into a grin.

"Don't worry about Zoro." Luffy said. "He'll be fine."

Rue tried smiling back as she nodded, but on the inside she was a swirl of emotions. She knew her brother was a great swordsman, but…Miyako was probably right. Mihawk did sink fifty ships using his trusted blade, Yoru, and she saw first hand how powerful he was when he sunk Krieg's last ship. Zoro couldn't even dream about doing that at his current level with his three-sword style. Rue shook her head knowing she needed to have more confidence in her older brother.

He was always there to cheer her on, or encourage her on her dream. She had to do the same for him, or she wouldn't be a very good sibling. Though the apprehension was still there, and it was eating away at her stomach. Fear also clenched her heart at the thought of Zoro losing, which would mean he was killed. The thought of Zoro no longer being with her made her sick to her stomach. He was her older brother and he acted as her father in her younger years. He was her moral compass…he tried to teach her right even if his version of right could be completely wrong.

He was her guardian…they were a team. She made sure he always stayed on the right path. She made sure to keep him healthy, and he always protected her when she couldn't do it for herself. The Roronoa siblings were supposed to always have each others' backs until the end. Was the end coming sooner than she expected? She wasn't ready for it…she wouldn't be ready for even if it was fifty years from now. She snapped out of her worries when Zoro was stabbed by the small blade Mihawk had. Her hands clenched Luffy's arm even more probably cutting off the circulation, but if it was hurting him he didn't say.

"Tell me, what drives you." Mihawk said frowning.

"My ambition!" Zoro said. "I'd rather die than admit defeat."

Mihawk seemed to grin as he stepped back taking the small dagger with him.

"State your name." Mihawk said.

"I am Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said putting his blades in a position Rue was familiar with.

"Someone as strong as you hasn't come around in a long time, so to defeat you I will use the world's strongest black sword." Mihawk said pulling Yoru from his back.

"Appreciate it." Zoro said.

Zoro then went in for attack as did Mihawk, and the two passed each other swiping. No one breathed as the two swords in Zoro's hands shattered. Zoro calmly dropped the hilts then put his other sword back into its white sheath. He turned holding out his arms to give Mihawk a clean target. Rue's eyes went wide at his actions as her mouth dropped open in silent protest.

"Why?" Mihawk asked.

"Scars on a swordsman's back is his greatest shame." Zoro said grinning.

Mihawk grinned as well as Miyako grabbed the tip of her hat to pull it down some to shield her eyes from what was about to happen next.

"Admirable." Mihawk said.

Mihawk then cut Zoro deeply across his chest causing blood to spray out everywhere. It was silent for a split second before Rue that out a high pitched scream.

"ONII-CHAN!"

Zoro fell into the water as Luffy yelled out to him before turning to glare at Mihawk.

"You bastard!" Luffy shouted towards Mihawk while stretching out his arms. "Gumo gumo no…"

Rue grabbed a hold of Luffy telling him to stop, but Miyako knew the boy wouldn't.

"Rocket!"

They both shot across aimed right for Mihawk who stepped calmly to the side the last possible second. Rue jumped off Luffy in time, but Luffy went head first into what was left of Krieg's galleon.

"I'm impressed with you." Mihawk admitted as Luffy tried to get his head unstuck. "For not interfering with your friend's fight…not that Miyako would have let you pass in the first place."

Luffy finally got his head unstuck falling onto his butt as Rue stood there hands clenched into fists. Johnny and Yosaku were with Zoro trying to get him to talk as Usopp brought their boat around.

"Do not worry about your friend." Mihawk said. "He'll live."

Rue and Luffy looked surprised then looked over to where Zoro was being loaded onto the boat. Miyako was even stunned to hear Zoro was alive since she's never known her father to let an opponent live. The only time he lets a challenger live is when he thinks they're too boring to fight in which he just leaves. Miyako felt so much relief wash over her that she didn't understand it. She barely knew this guy, but…the thought of him dying had really shaken her.

"Tell me, what is your goal." Mihawk said turning to Luffy.

"To be the King." Luffy said bluntly.

Mihawk chuckled looking amused, and Miyako shook her head still not understanding Luffy. She knew most pirates had the ambition to become King, but very few ever stated their goal like Luffy. He sounded so confident about it that she could almost believe he really will be King of the Pirates.

"Your ambition is even loftier than your friends." Mihawk said.

"Yeah well you let me worry about that." Luffy said then stuck out his tongue.

Miyako almost laughed at the childish behavior, but never got the chance as Usopp called out that Zoro was alive.

"Hey, L…Luffy, Can you hear me?" Zoro asked.  
"Yeah!" Luffy called back grinning as he stood.

Rue smiled hearing her brother's voice, and the painful tightness in her chest evaporated almost instantly.

"Did I worry you? You need no less than the best on your crew, right?" Zoro asked.

The sound of him hacking up blood could be heard from the boat, and Miyako frowned thinking he could say all these things later once he was rested. Zoro then raised his remaining sword up into the air where it shined in the sunlight.

"I swear…I will not be defeated ever again! Until the day I defeat him and take his title…I'll never…be defeated! Got any problems with that…King of the Pirates?!"  
"Nope!" Luffy said with a laugh.

Mihawk then spoke up to tell Zoro he needed to live a bit longer and still had much to learn.

"My name is Hawk-Eye Mihawk, I swear I will hold this title as the World's Greatest Swordsman until you are ready!" He swore.

Miyako felt a smile pull across her face, and she shook her head thinking things were just weird today.

"You, Straw Hat, you need the best on your crew, correct?" Mihawk asked turning to Luffy.

"Yeah!" Luffy said grinning widely.

"My daughter is a strong fighter even if she dislikes to fight." Mihawk said glancing over at Miyako.

She frowned at him wondering why he was bringing her up at all times. She really hoped he wasn't doing what she thought he was doing.

"Let her join her crew." Mihawk said. "She has a dream that requires her to travel the world, and if she's with people like you I won't have to worry about her."

Miyako's mouth dropped open not believing what she was hearing. She didn't need to be looked after! And he wanted her to become a pirate?! Does he realize what her mother…his wife will say if she hears he practically tossed on into a crew?

"She is part of my crew!" Luffy said laughing.

"I never agreed to that!" Miyako snapped.

Mihawk chuckled at his annoyed first born who looked ready to strangle someone and she hated violence. Don Krieg then stepped forward frowning at Mihawk who had turned to leave since his business is done.

"Where are you going?" Krieg asked. "I thought you came here to end Don Krieg the ruler of the East Blue."

His men had hesitantly suggested he not pick a fight with Mihawk, but the arrogant man wasn't going to listen.

"Self-proclaimed ruler." Rue said rolling her eyes.

Luffy and Miyako laughed as Krieg turned to glare at Rue who didn't look frightened at all. Now that she knew Zoro was alright she could return to her usual self.

"It crossed my mind, but I've had enough excitement for today." Mihawk said. "I'm going home now to rest."

Krieg frowned not seeming pleased with his answer as the weapons in his armor got ready to fire.

"They never learn." Mihawk said reaching for Yoru.

Miyako, however, materialized from the wind in front of Mihawk with her blade drawn. Krieg fired thinking he'd be taking out father and daughter, but then a loud wailing entered the air making many cover their ears. A large wall of water exploded upward blocking everyone's view of Miyako and Mihawk. Luffy grabbed Rue getting her and him to the safety of the Baratie. When the water fell the only one who stood there was Miyako, and she looked bored.

"Damn, you helped him get away." Krieg said glaring.

"You would have only bored him, and as he said he was going home." Miyako said. "You should be lucky he hadn't just killed you."

Krieg looked at her for a moment then threw his head back laughing loudly as if she said something amusing.

"Lucky he didn't kill me, huh?" Krieg asked. "His sword couldn't cut through my armor."

"You're a slow learner." Miyako commented bluntly.

"What?!" Krieg asked glaring.

Miyako didn't seem scared of him at all as he got his weapons ready to fire again.

"Die, girl!" Krieg shouted firing.

"MIYAKO!" The chefs shouted in surprise.

Miyako raised her sword again then she suddenly moved too fast for anyone to see. The bullets were suddenly behind her as she was sheathing her sword unhurt.

"Wail." She said as her sword clinked completely into its sheath.

Again the loud high pitched wailing entered the air, and the bullets were reduced into shattered fragments before falling harmlessly to the ground.

"So awesome!" Luffy said with a stars in his eyes. "I have such amazing crewmates."

"She never agreed to join you, stupid!" Sanji snapped at Luffy.

"You can't just decide those kinds of things for people, Luffy." Rue added sweat-dropping while sighing.

Luffy only laughed not appearing to hear the two as he continued to stare at Miyako in amazement. Johnny and Yosaku stared with their mouths agape as they were helping Zoro sit up to watch. His eyes were wide not believing how amazing Miyako was with a sword. Zoro couldn't do that at all, but she did it as if it was as simple as breathing. That was the power of a master swordsman, and he knew he had a long way to go just to get to her level.

"Whoa." Usopp said in awe. "I thought she was a goner for sure. Then she suddenly moved so fast I hadn't even seen her move."

Usopp wasn't the only one who missed her movement. Zoro swallowed sweating profusely at what he had just witnessed. He had to test himself against her someday. Maybe if he could get to her skill level he'd be closer to defeating Mihawk. Krieg looked at Miyako with wide eyes not believing what he had just saw.

"Don't worry, Krieg, I'm not going to kill you." Miyako said. "You're not my opponent. I believe Luffy will be the one to take you out."

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed.

Luffy and Rue then said their goodbyes to their crew who were going after Nami. Miyako used the wind to get back to the safety of the Baratie where the chefs stared at her as if she grew another head.

"Are you a devil fruit user?" Rue asked her.

"Yes, I ate the Kaze Kaze no Mi." Miyako said with a nod. "I'm a wind-wind girl."

"You're so awesome!" Luffy said grinning. "Join my crew! Please! C'mon your dad said you had a dream to accomplish that you had to sail for! What is it?"

Miyako sighed scratching the back of her head wondering if she should really tell him.

"My dream…is to travel the world to draw all the wonderful and mysterious things it has." Miyako said. "They always say a picture has a thousand words, but I want to create pictures ten times that. I want to draw…things that no other artist could ever dream of getting to put on paper."

"You're an artist?!" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes. "AWESOME! You really have to join my crew now! C'mon you know you want to!"

Miyako sighed though she nodded her head causing Luffy to cheer almost falling since he had let go of the railing. He was able to right himself though while laughing it off. He then made a deal with Zeff that if he fought the pirates he was off the hook with his debt. The pirates soon rallied to fight, and Luffy grinning as he watched them hanging upside down.

"Alright they want to fight too, huh? Now this will be fun." Luffy said grinning.

He then pulled himself by the railing, so he was right side up to speak with Zeff.

"Now remember, Pops, you promised me if I run those pirates off then my debt with you is clear. No more chores!" Luffy said.

"That's the deal. There's no telling how much more of my restaurant you'll screw up if you stick around." Zeff said with a nod. "The same goes for you, Miyako."

Luffy laughed looking excited before he went to attack the pirates who had been heading for the Baratie. Luffy knocked them all down before grabbing onto one of the broken masts.

"Hey, raise the fins." Sanji ordered.

"Huh?! But that will give them somewhere to fight!"

Miyako smiled knowing what he was doing as Rue looked Sanji confused. Rue had no idea what he meant be the 'fins'.

"Yeah, that's true, but if they get inside to wreck the restaurant the old geezer will complain." Sanji said placing his hand on the ship.

"What did you say, brat?" Zeff as frowning.

"I said your whiney." Sanji replied bluntly.

Miyako giggled at their banter while lightly shaking her head at them. Even when they were picking at the other she knew it was all in good humor.

"Go do it now." Sanji ordered.

"Alright!"

"Well, I suppose since I've already drawn my sword I'll be participating in this fight." Miyako said with a frown. "This is going to be a bother."

"It's going to be great!" Rue disagreed grinning widely.

* * *

Me: Hey, readers, I just wanted to tell you that I'm planning to skip the whole thing with Arlong. Then I was planning to write about Loguetown. That way I can start writing about the Grand Line faster. I'll probably write about Laboon and meeting Mr. Nine and Miss Wednesday, but then I was going to skip to Chopper since that's when I'll be introducing my new OC.


	10. Chapter 10

HIS NAME IS KNOWN AROUND THE WORLD! THE TOWN OF THE BEGINNING AND THE END!

"Did you raise the price again?" Nami asked frowning. "You're charging too much! If you raise the price again I won't buy from you."

Rue rolled her eyes as Usopp asked what the did deal about a newspaper or two. Nami ranted on how money was important, but Usopp told her to just shut-up. Rue nodded her head in agreement then went back to helping Usopp with making more ammo. Miyako was watching them curiously when suddenly Luffy was hit into Usopp causing the pepper sauce to go right into his eyes.

"Ah, Usopp!" The two exclaimed.

"Arrragh!" Usopp yelled out falling back.

Miyako and Rue tried to help him as Miyako held him down for Rue to pour water into his eyes. He still squirmed, and the water wasn't helping much considering Rue had added her own secret mixture to the sauce.

"I'm so sorry, Usopp." Rue said. "Luffy, why'd you do that for?!"

Luffy ignored her while glaring at Sanji who was protecting Nami's tangerine grove.

"Why can't I have just one?!" Luffy demanded of Sanji.

"No!" Sanji snapped. "This is Nami's tangerine grove! I won't let you touch them."

"Fine." Luffy said laughing. "I'm in too good a mood to fight!"

He was then nailed in the back of the head by Rue who snapped at him for being stupid. The two started yelling at the other, which led to throwing punches soon after. They were rolling across the deck beating each other up, and Miyako watched unsure what to do.

"Nami, I shall guard this grove with all the love in my heart!" Sanji declared.

"Aw~ thank-you, Sanji." Nami said while reading her newspaper.

"She's got him wrapped around her finger." Zoro said shaking his head.

He then glanced at Miyako who was still tending to the screaming in pain Usopp. She was the only one of their ship who never got angry or fought. She was usually the one trying to be the voice of reason, but it never really helped. She did get flustered though when fights broke out, and the rest of the crew would just ignore the fights. He chuckled remembering her shocked looks and sputtering when she first tried to break up a fight between Nami and Luffy. She was completely different from all of them, but she fit in just fine in her own way.

"Rue, Luffy, knock it off!" Nami finally snapped at the two younger members of the crew.

They stopped wrestling cross the deck, and Zoro laughed seeing the two were even biting each other. They pulled apart then stuck their tongues out at each other before Luffy let it go.

"Yay! We're finally heading for the Grand Line!" Luffy cheered jumping up.

Rue rolled her eyes at the airhead as she stood stretching her now bruised limbs. Luffy knew how to pack a wallop, but she could fight back too. Things then came to a standstill when something fell from Nami's newspaper.

"It's an ad." Nami said.

"Oh…oh…oh!…zzz….uh-oh….AAAHHH!"

"Hahahaha, it's we're wanted dead or alive!" Luffy said holding up his wanted poster happily. "It's says we're worth 30 million!"

"No, Luffs, you're the one worth 30 million." Rue said smiling widely.

Nami shook her head at them not believing they thought this was some kind of good news. Miyako giggled at their happiness as Usopp bragged even he was in the picture with Luffy. Sanji pouted clearly peeved off he hadn't gotten any recognition.

"Okay, let's set sail for the Grand Line, men!" Luffy said fist pumping.

"YEAH!" Usopp and Sanji cheered.

Rue laughed looking excited about what was happening as she took a closer look at Luffy's wanted poster. Miyako then noticed an island in the distance, and it appeared Zoro did as well as he called it out to the others.

"There it is." Nami said. "If we see that island then we're approaching the Grand Line."

"That's Loguetown." Miyako said grinning. "The Town of the Beginning and the End. The place where Gol D. Rodger was born and executed."

"The Pirate King died there." Luffy said looking seriously.

"Want to go there?" Nami asked grinning.

The answer was obviously yes, so soon the crew docked at the famous Loguetown. Miyako who had been here before laughed seeing everyone's awed expressions.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Luffy exclaimed looking around.

"So, this is where the Great Pirate Era began." Sanji said looking around.

Miyako nodded her head remembering her father telling her about the time he had watched Gol D. Rodger die. He said that the Pirate King was like no other, and that even on the scaffold he had smiled until the very end. Mihawk told her a man who can smile in the face of death was a man who could change the world. And that's what Gol D. Rodger had done. He turned the world into a new era.

"Right! I'm going to the execution scaffold!" Luffy said.

"I can probably get some good cooking ingredients here." Sanji said "And some cute chicks." He added under his breath.

Miyako suggested he go to the back town market place since things were cheaper there but still at good quality.

"Rue and I can get some supplies." Usopp volunteered.

Rue nodded her head in agreement since she wanted to check some things out anyway.

"There's something I want to buy too." Zoro said.

"I'll be happy to lend you money at 300 percent interest." Nami said grinning.

Miyako sweat-dropped thinking that was a pretty sad deal, but poor Zoro agreed to it.

"If you're looking for a swords shop I can show you to a pretty good one." Miyako volunteered. "I need mine looked at anyway."

Zoro nodded his head agreeing before everyone went their own ways to do their business. Miyako and Zoro walked in comfortable silence when loud voices reached their ears. They glanced over seeing two large men standing over a woman holding a long package in her arms.

"Seems like there's going to be a fight." Miyako commented.

Sure enough the two men jumped at the women, and Zoro frowned pushing his sword a bit from its sheath. Miyako placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him since he didn't need to interfere. The woman surely enough won against the two men with impressive skill though Miyako could tell the woman had much more to learn. The woman the tripped face first into the ground at Zoro's feet with her glasses falling off her face. The crowd cheered for her, but the woman was too busy looking for her glasses to notice.

"Hey, these yours?" Zoro asked as he crouched down in front of the woman holding out her glasses.

The woman looked up blushing and smiling, and Miyako noticed how Zoro froze up looking shocked. One of her delicate eyebrows rose as she wondered what had him so on edge.

"S-sorry, thank-you." The woman said taking the glasses back.

Zoro didn't answer as he stood quickly leaving while pulling Miyako along with him. Miyako blinked still confused on what just happened, but she did let Zoro pull her along. After they were pretty far away from where the woman was Zoro finally released Miyako's arm.

"I was so weak!" Zoro growled to himself. "Dammit! Still It's uncanny how much she looks like Kuina, and she's even a swordsman! I guess female swordsmen _do_ exist."

Miyako looked at him frowning as she felt a offended by his words. Yes, she hated using her sword because she hated violence, but she _is_ a _female_ swordsman. He was even walking right next to her!

"I doubt I'll see her again though." Zoro kept mumbling not catching his mistake. "Still, I was weak."

"Don't beat yourself up." Miyako said patting his back though she was still confused on what he was saying. "Oh, look, here's the place."

Zoro nodded his head the followed Miyako into a small swords shop that had swords of all shapes and sizes. They might not been anything of high grade, but it was impressive.

"I want a sword." Zoro said as soon as he stepped foot inside.

The shop owner welcomed them warmly with a huge cheesy grin on his face that reminded Miyako of Patty.

"Always to the point, aren't you?" Miyako asked with an amused smile.

Zoro chuckled a smirk on his face as the two of them went over to the counter.

"I have 100,000 beri." Zoro said placing the money on the counter. "Sell me two swords."

"100,000?" The owner asked quickly losing his welcoming attitude. "For two swords? You'll only get a blunt one for 50,000, got it?"

"I'll take whatever you got." Zoro said. "I'm low on cash right now."

Miyako thought about offering him some of the money she had saved up, but it was for emergencies like buying cloths hence why she had to work at the Baratie for nearly a year. She went through cloths fast since they were usually ruined in fights with people who've come to challenge her. She then noticed the shop owner's eyes zone in on Zoro's sword like he found treasure. In a sense he had considering the sword on Zoro's hip is the Wado Ichimonji. It was one of the great 21, and it came from the Samurai country in the Grand Line if Miyako wasn't mistaken.

"Hey, c-could I h-have a lo-ok at that sword?" The owner asked shakily.

"Why are you shaking?" Zoro asked confused.

Miyako looked at Zoro with a raised brow wondering if he even knew what kind of treasure he had in his possession. Obviously not since he just handed it to the shop owner so carelessly. Seriously? He wanted to be the World's Greatest Swordsman, but he didn't even know his own blade. That was like the most important thing for a swordsman. Know one's blade, so one can be in tune with it.

Miyako looked down at her own blade that was practically screaming 'kill'. Her sword was cursed from the moment it was forged, and it had killed many including its former owners. Miyako then watched as the owner tried to talk Zoro out of his sword. His prices were pretty low, and Miyako knew Zoro would never sell that weapon. Even if he didn't know what it was worth to the rest of the world it was important to him. She's seen the way he took care of it, and she knew he'd never part with it.

"Whoa!" The woman from earlier said while grabbing Zoro's sword. "That sword! Could it be?! This is Wado Ichimonji, the Straight Road of Peace!"

Someone knew their swords. She was probably one of those insane sword nerds. Knew everything about them and dreamed of them, but could only handle them so well. Most of them worried about the greatest swords, and wished to get one that they barely train with the one they already have.

"Wado what?" Zoro asked.

Miyako sighed knowing her earlier assumptions were right. Zoro had no idea he's been carrying one of the great 21. The owner tried to play off that the sword was nothing, but the woman was quick to correct him. She pulled out a book, and Miyako shook her head. She was right…the woman was a total sword nerd. The owner yelled at the woman for ruining his chances of making a deal, but it wasn't like Zoro was going to sell anyway. The man threw a sword at the woman, and Miyako could tell from a glance it was a fine sword.

"There's no reason to get worked up, sir." Miyako said hoping to calm him. "My friend wouldn't have sold you the sword anyway…it's far to important sentimental wise."

Zoro looked at Miyako taken back a bit since he didn't understand how she figured that out. He never told her the back story on how he got that sword, but yet she knew it was important to him. It was very observant of her. The owner didn't calm down as he snapped at Zoro just to go to the barrel to pick out two swords.

"Hey, I met you earlier." The woman said recognizing Zoro.

Zoro didn't look pleased with that fact, and Miyako giggled finding his discomfort slightly amusing. Zoro threw her a glare, and she raised her hands up in surrender as she got started trying to help him choose a sword. Maybe she'd find a hidden treasure for him.

"You must really like swords." The woman said. "Three at once. Just like that bounty hunter."

"Bounty hunter?" Zoro asked smirking in amusement.

Miyako bit back a giggle as she glanced at sword after sword with none of them being of good quality. She felt she might really have to give Zoro more money to get him a decent sword. He couldn't take her father's titles using such low graded weapons. Miyako pretty much blocked out the idle chitchat as she focused on her task. Her hand brushed over a sword, and her own reacted almost violent. She stopped going back to the sword, and she knew instantly what sword it was.

"So, you felt the presence of your brother." She murmured softly as she placed her hand on her sword's hilt. "To think such a sword would be here of all places."

Even though she was speaking quietly Zoro heard her, and turned towards her as she pulled the sword from the barrel.

"What ya got there, Miyako?" Zoro asked.

Miyako opened her mouth to answer when the woman appeared in front of her making her jump.

"I've seen that sword in my book." She said whipping out said book.

"Of course you have." Miyako said. "It's Kitetsu III."

"Yeah!" The woman said nodding. "It's a genuine fine grade sword! It's worth a million beri. This sword's predecessor was an excellent grade sword, and the original was a supreme grade sword!"

The shop owner snapped he couldn't sell Zoro that sword as Zoro looked at it with concentration. The woman demanded why he couldn't sell the sword when Zoro said it was cursed.

"You've heard of it?" The owner asked.

"No, I can tell." Zoro said still looking at the blade.

Miyako was impressed he could tell…maybe there was some hope for him after all.

"Well, you're right!" The owner said. "The first Kitetsu and its successors are good blades, but they're all cursed. Famous swordsmen have died tragic deaths because they wielded the Kitetsu swords! These days, no swordsman in the world uses Kitetsu swords!"

Miyako laughed gaining everyone's attention as she pulled her sword from her sash.

"I wouldn't say 'no swordsman' wields a Kitetsu, Sir." She said grinning.

"Th-That's the original Kitetsu!" The woman exclaimed eyes wide.

"I've had the original Kitetsu for nine years, and I'm still alive." Miyako said.

The owner's mouth dropped open hitting the top of the counter as his eyes bugged out.

"W-who are you?!" He asked.

"My name is Dracule Miyako." Miyako said. "I'm just a simple traveling artist."

Zoro chuckled grinning as Miyako did a dramatic bow towards the owner and the woman.

"Y-you're the Dracule Miyako?!" the woman asked. "Ma'am, my name is Tashigi, and it's a honor to meet you! You're one of the best swordsmen out there, and you're a woman! You inspire me to be great!"

Miyako blinked not expecting that as she put Kitetsu back where it belonged on her hip.

"Uh, thanks?" Miyako asked. "Well…uh, you getting that sword or not?"

Tashigi and the owner looked at Miyako like she was crazy before looking to the grinning Zoro.

"I do like this sword." Zoro said. "I think I'll take it."

"Are you a fool?! I can't sell you that sword! If you die, it'd be like I killed you myself!" The owner snapped.

A woman behind him who appeared to be his wife hit him over the head claiming he was the fool for not just getting rid of the sword.

"How 'bout this then? My luck versus the sword's curse. Why don't we find which one is stronger." Zoro said grinning. "If I lose I'm not man enough to possess it."

Miyako stared in shock as he tossed the sword high into the air, and the shop owner yelled for him to stop. Zoro put his arm out eyes closed with a look of calm on his face. The sword came spinning down, and missed his arm just barley. It stuck far into the ground, and Zoro smirked opening his eyes.

"I'll take it!" He said.

The owner and Tashigi both fell to the ground once the tense atmosphere vanished.

"Hey, Miyako, you and her pick me out another sword." Zoro said pointing at her.

Miyako frowned at him still clearly upset he had just done something extremely stupid. She sighed though nodding since there was no point in starting up a fight for no reason. Though she did want to scold him for being reckless she knew there was no point.

"Just wait right there!" The owner said running off.

Miyako and Zoro watched him confused before he came back with a sword in a black lacquered sheath.

"This sword has a black lacquered sheath, and the blade has midareba." the man said. "Yubashiri is categorized as a fine-grad sword. I can guarantee it's sharpness. Our shop is nothing fancy. This is the best sword we have."

"I can't buy this." Zoro said. "I told you I have no money."

"Never mind the money! Just take it!" The owner ordered. "You can have the Kitetsu for free, of course. Forgive me for trying to trick you earlier. It's been a real long time since I've looked a real swordsman in the eye. A sword chooses its wielder. I'll pray for your good fortune. Yours too, Dracule Miyako."

Miyako smiled thinking it unnecessary considering how long she's had Kitetsu. It was like they had an understanding as weird as it sounds it's true. Zoro thanked the owner taking his new swords before leaving the shop with Miyako following him.

"Ya know it's funny." Zoro said glancing down at her.

Miyako looked up at him blinking as she wondered what he meant.

"You hate violence, but you can easily cause it." Zoro said. "You even wield a sword known for being cursed and taking hundred of lives…including its previous wielders' lives."

Miyako laughed understanding what he meant by funny now, and she guessed it kind of was.

"Do you really think I could grow up as Hawk-Eye Mihawk's daughter without learning how to use a sword?" Miyako asked grinning.

Zoro chuckled getting her point, but it didn't explain why she had such a weapon.

"As you've heard the previous wielders of Kitetsu have all met horrible deaths, and this sword has been used to kill hundreds." Miyako said. "I like to think I help lessen the lives being lost by having Kitetsu in my possession. Now that you have the third…I know all three Kitetsu have responsible wielders."

"All three?" Zoro asked. "You know who has the third?"

Miyako nodded her head while thinking about the little punk with an attitude problem.

"Yeah, my kid brother Minato." Miyako said. "He's still at home training under Papa since he's only twelve. He has a bit of a temper, but I know he'll wield Kitetsu II with care….So, how does it feel to have three swords again?"

"I feel whole." Zoro said grinning.

* * *

"Usopp, why are _we_ in the food market?" Rue asked her long-nosed friend. "Sanji is getting the food. We have to get more supplies for the Merry, and I thought you wanted to make more of your special 'stars' for your sling-shot."

Usopp explained he was looking for some eggs, and Rue sighed shaking her head.

"Besides, I think you've bought enough stuff." Usopp said.

Rue blinked innocently as Usopp eyed the large sack she had tied to her back that was full of new 'toys' for her to play with. How she got Nami to give her money without having to pay the carrot top back he'll never know. It'd come in handy if he did though then he might be able to get some cash from her.

"Oh, these eggs are on sell!" Usopp said grinning as he knelt down.

Rue snorted watching as he looked over the eggs mumbling to himself about the quality. She then looked around with her eyes landing on Sanji who was buying some fish that looked part elephant.

"Hey, Sanji!" Rue called waving.

Sanji turned his face lighting up when he saw it was Rue that was waving at him. He cared for Rue, but not like the other women on the ship. He thought of her as a little sister, and it drove Zoro crazy. He then frowned seeing Rue carrying such a heavy looking bag as Usopp looked at eggs.

"Rue-Chan, why are you carrying such a heavy bag?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, Usopp said since it's all my stuff I need to carry it." Rue said shrugging.

Usopp was then suddenly on the ground with his nose kicked in, and Sanji standing over him.

"Listen, Usopp, a gentleman always carries a lady's bags understand?" Sanji growled. "Now come help me carry the bluefin, and I'll take your bag, Rue-Chan!"

The load was promptly taken off Rue's back, and she thanked Sanji even if she was sure she would have been fine carrying it herself. Soon they were walking down the street with Usopp having to carry the heavy side of the fish.

"What kind of fish is this anyway?" Rue asked looking at the fish.

"It's called a Bluefin." Sanji said. "You usually only find them in the South Blue, but this one seems to have wondered into our ocean."

"Cool." Rue said grinning.

* * *

"Why am I shopping with you again?" Zoro asked frowning.

He was currently waiting outside a dressing room as Miyako shopped for some new cloths.

"I went with you to the swords shop, so you came with me into a clothing store." Miyako said. "I'll be done soon. Besides, I don't need you getting lost on your own. Nami told me you had no sense of direction."

"What?!" Zoro asked. "I do to!"

Miyako giggled shaking her head at how easily agitated he became when she said that.

"What's so funny?" She heard Zoro growl.

"No-nothing." she got out between giggles.

She could practically hear him roll his eyes as she zipped up the dress she had chosen. It was a simple strapless red dress that flowed down to a few inches above her knee. It might have been simple, but she think it looked nice on her figure. She opened the door stepping out, and Zoro glanced at her bored before his eyes widened a fraction.

"Is it alright?" Miyako asked worried about his silence.

"U…uh y-yeah." Zoro said looking away. "Um we done?"

"Yes, just let me change back." Miyako said nodding.

She went back into the dressing room to change, and Zoro frowned wondering what was with him all of a sudden. His face felt hot, and his heart had skipped a few beats when he had looked at her. It was just some stupid dress, but…she looked so…beautiful in it. Zoro snorted thinking he was just tired or something. The dressing room opened again with Miyako walking out with her arms filled with cloths. Was she going to buy all those?

"I'll have these." She said setting them down on the counter.

The man behind the counter looked so happy that tears entered his eyes. Zoro wondered what was his deal, and he wondered how he could get his hair to look like a hanger.

"Of, course madam!" He said. "You have fine taste!"

He totaled her price, and Miyako paid the man. She was about to reach for the bag when Zoro beat her to it. He threw he bag over his shoulder casually while turning to leave.

"Come on." Zoro said. "I'd like to get back to the ship. I need a nap."

Miyako nodded her head then followed Zoro out of the store, and when they made it onto the street she noticed something.

"The crowd has thinned out." Zoro said noticing it too.

The two of them paused when they noticed they met up with the rest of the crew besides Luffy.

"So, where is he?" Zoro asked.

"He said he was going to see the execution scaffold, which is here if my memory is correct." Miyako said.

Sanji and Nami nodded to confirm this before the crew turned towards the scaffold to see…Luffy…trapped onto the scaffold.

"WAAAH!"

"Luffy's on the execution scaffold?!" The crew yelled.

"Hey, Zoro, Nami, isn't that Buggy up there with him?" Rue asked pointing.

"Nami, Usopp, Rue, get to the ship!" Miyako said. "Zoro, Sanji, and I will get Luffy."

Nami nodded then Rue grabbed her and Miyako's bags from Zoro and Sanji.

"Good luck!"

The crew then separated to get to work. One group to the Going Merry, and the other to save their idiot captain.

ONE PIECE

"I still think we should have stayed to help save Luffy!" Usopp said as they ran.

"What could we do there?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, you two are pretty useless when it comes to fighting." Rue said nonchalantly.

"Why you!" Nami and Usopp snapped at her.

Rue ignored them with a blank look on her face as they fumed at her, but if someone looked close enough they'd see the humor in her eyes.

"Besides, a storm is coming, right, Nami?" Rue asked.

"Yeah, but how could you tell?" Nami asked. "I thought you had no navigational skills."

"I don't, but I can feel it." Rue said with a shrug. "Anyway, we better just hurry. We need to have the ship ready by the time the boys and Miyako return."

* * *

"Miyako, worry about getting to Luffy." Zoro said. "The cook and I will worry about these fools."

"I should take care of the crew while you two save Luffy." Miyako argued. "I can handle them."

"Not going to happen!" Zoro snapped.

Miyako frowned wondering why he was being so difficult as he glared at her. As they stared at each other Sanji was left to deal with Buggy's crew.

"Marimo, don't shout at Miyako-Chan!" Sanji snapped. "And help me!"

Zoro growled then went to help Sanji as Miyako sighed knowing she better just get to Luffy. She used a blast of wind to get her to the top of the scaffold, and Buggy jumped eyes wide.

"Miyako!" Luffy cheered grinning.

"I'm sorry, Buggy-San, but I'll be taking my captain back." Miyako said calmly. "I hope we can deal with this situation in a calm manner."

As an answer Buggy swung at her, but she easily blocked with Kitetsu before she sliced him in half.

"Luffy, hold still so I can cut you free." Miyako said.

"No, Miyako, behind you!" Luffy tried to warn.

It was too late though when Miyako felt a searing pain in her lower back. Like Rue and Zoro who were ignorant of Buggy's devil fruit power Miyako was stabbed in her face causing her to fall to her knees.

"Ahahaha! You foolish girl! You should know not to go up against me! I'm Buggy the Clown!" Buggy boasted.

"You just wait, Big Nose!" Luffy growled. "Once I'm outta here I'm going to kick your ass!"

Buggy only laughed more before he returned to his preparations to execute Luffy.

"Zoro! Sanji! Sorry!" Luffy yelled out gaining their attention. "But I'm dead!"

He then laughed as the two men shouted for him to stop being stupid. Miyako acted quickly grabbed her sword going to block Buggy, but then a bolt of lightening hit the scaffold. Many stared as dust entered the air as the stand crumbled to the ground, and as a straw hat floated carelessly to the ground. A hand reached down plucking it off the ground before placing it on a certain ravened haired boy's head.

"Phew, that was close." Luffy said chuckling.

"Ah, where's Miyako-Chan?!" Sanji asked looking around.

Zoro and Luffy both went rigid knowing she was on the stand too when the lightening hit.

"Miyako!" Luffy yelled moving the debris around.

"Woman, where are you?!" Zoro shouted.

A breeze caressed them before Miyako materialized by Sanji who jumped her.

"Miyako-Chan~ I was so worried!" Sanji said nearly crushing her.

"Sanji, can't breath." Miyako said.

Luffy laughed happy to see her as Zoro let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Damn that woman for making him worry.

"We probably need to go." Miyako said grinning lightly.

"Right!" Luffy said fist pumping. "First to the Going Merry, and then the Grand Line!"


	11. Chapter 11

ESCAPE FROM THE WHITE HUNTER SMOKER AND A…VICE-ADMIRAL?! LEAVING LOGUETOWN AND SETTING COURSE FOR THE GRAND LINE!

"The wind has come up." Zoro said glancing up at the stormy sky.

"Yes, I can feel it." Miyako said. "This wind…there's something off about it."

Zoro glanced at her with a raised brow, but she didn't elaborate as she stared up at the sky in concentration. This sensation…what was it? What was so different about this wind? She shook her head knowing they didn't have time to stop for her to try and figure it out.

"Those guys are persistent." Luffy said pointing to the marines as he ran backwards. "Are you sure you don't want to fight them?"

"We can't." Sanji said. "Nami said hurry back to the ship…Hey~"

Miyako glanced at Sanji knowing he had to have spotted a beautiful woman if he used that tone of voice.

"RORONOA ZORO!"

Miyako looked forward seeing that woman from the swords shop that she and Zoro met earlier. Oh, what's her name?…it was…it was…oh what was her name? Taro? No, um Tashi…no that was it either. Tashigi! That's it her name's Tashigi. Gees, Miyako usually wasn't bad with remembering people's names.

"You're Zoro!" Tashigi continued. "You didn't tell me you were a pirate! You were making fun of me! I won't stand for it. And, Dracule Miyako, how could you stoop to piracy?! Your mother will be disappointed to here about this!"

Miyako shuddered just thinking of her mother, and she almost cried thinking about what kind of punishment she was in for if her mother caught up to her.

"You okay there, Miyako?" Luffy asked. "You like someone just died."

Yeah…she just died. She signed her death certificate the moment she agreed to be a pirate. It was all Mihawk's fault for bringing the choice up! Sure, he didn't force her, and she decided it on her own. However, she'd blame it all on him if her mother really did show up. He was more durable than her!

"Well, you never told us you were a marine!" Zoro retorted.

"I'm going to take the Wado Ichimonji away from you!" Tashigi said glaring.

"Just try it." Zoro said smirking.

Zoro then blocked her sword while telling the rest of the group to keep moving.

"Right." Luffy said.

"Good luck, Zoro, if you get beaten I'll never let you forget it~" Miyako said waving.

"Just keep moving, Miyako!" Zoro growled glaring at her.

Miyako giggled as Sanji roared Zoro was attacking a woman, and Luffy had to drag him to keep him going. They kept running soon coming up on another marine, and Miyako nearly tripped recognizing the marine.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Luffy asked glancing at Sanji and Miyako.

"Uncle Smoker." Miyako said eyes wide.

"Oh, you know him, Miyako." Luffy said looking at her.

"Wait…UNCLE?!" Sanji and Luffy yelled.

Miyako nodded her head as she placed a hand on the hilt of her sword as they continued running forward. She should have known she'd run into Smoker here. This part of the ocean was in his jurisdiction, and she knew this is where he set up his base.

"Miyako, I have to say I'm disappointed in you." Smoker said with a sigh. "I was hoping you'd become a marine, but I thought you'd never do it since you hated violence. Joining a pirate crew was the last thing I expected from you."

Miyako looked down knowing she disappointed quite a few people once she joined the Straw Hats. Most of her 'family' were marines, and they all taught her so much in hopes she'd take up arms with them when she came of age. Smoker glanced away from Miyako to Luffy who was looking at his crewmate with a confused expression.

"So, it's you…Monkey D. Luffy." Smoker said. "The name's Smoker…Captain Smoker of the Navy."

Miyako went to draw her sword knowing what was to come next, and she was ready to fight for her crew.

"And I cannot let you escape!" Smoker shouted attacking using his devil fruit power that controlled smoke.

The smoke wrapped around Luffy tightly, and Miyako frowned knowing she needed to work fast.

"Sanji, keep moving!" Miyako said unsheathing Kitetsu. "They'll need your help on the ship!"

"But-"

"Sanji, please go." Miyako said in a solemn tone.

Sanji frowned though he nodded before he continued running leaving Miyako and Luffy there.

"Miyako, you need to go too!" Luffy said. "I can handle this!"

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I won't leave you to fight him alone." Miyako said.

She then sensed someone coming up from behind, and she spun around blocking that person's sword in the nick of time. Miyako's eyes went wide when she caught sight of the person, and she felt her blood run cold. The woman in front of her was about her height with long dirty blonde hair. Her hair was French braided, and it went down to her hips. Her skin was a deep olive tone and her eyes were mirror images of Miyako's brown eyes.

"You won't be helping your captain anytime soon, Dear. You have me to worry about!" She said grinning.

"Momma." Miyako said surprised. "…I'm so dead."

Her mother, Tanake Ume, laughed a large grin on her face when she saw her daughter's forlorn expression.

"Oh…don't say that makes me think you're giving up." Ume said. "The beating I have planned for you won't be nearly as satisfying if you just take it!"

Miyako then had to dodge a swing from Ume's sword, and after a moment of stillness the building by them fell from where it was slashed in half.

"Whoa!" Luffy said.

"Ume, watch it." Smoker said frowning. "Don't go destroying the town."

"Ah, shut-it, Smokey, you're no fun." Ume said. "Besides, I need to beat some sense into my daughter, so I'm not holding back."

Smoker sighed knowing the woman was going to be difficult as always. He even felt a bit sorry for Miyako who was crying over in a corner curled up in a ball. Ume was a scary woman, and he really didn't blame the poor kid.

"Oh, stand up!" Ume ordered. "Fight me with all the skill and grace your father and I pounded into you over the years! No daughter of mine is going to be crying in a corner!"

"But you're so scary!" Miyako cried. "And how'd you find out so fast about me being a pirate?!"

"I don't care now get up!" Ume snapped. "And you can blame your father for me finding out. I gave him a piece of my mind then left for Loguetown knowing you and your crew would stop here before the Grand Line!"

Miyako nearly sobbed, but she did pull herself together as she got to her feet. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves since she knew she needed to be calm for this fight.

"Wait…you're Miyako's mom." Luffy said gaining the two women's attention. "Who are you anyway, lady?"

Ume frowned at Luffy's lack of manners, and Miyako and even Smoker looked at her nervously. They both hoped she didn't let her anger get the better of her, and she do something crazy.

"Me?" Ume asked. "My name is Tanake Ume, and I'm a Vice-Admiral of the Navy."

"V-v-vice-Admiral?!" Luffy shouted. "Your mother is a vice-admiral?!"

Miyako nodded her head while gulping as Ume turned her gaze back onto her.

"Now, Miyako, let's get to your punishment." Ume said grinning darkly. "After I beat the crap out of you I'm going to drag you back home, and lock you in your room for a year or two without an meals or interaction with the outside world."

Ume practically cackled evilly as Miyako and Luffy's jaws hit the ground in shock.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted.

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Smoker suggested sweat-dropping.

"Oh, shush, Smokey." Ume said. "I'll punish my daughter the way I want to. You just worry about Monkey boy."

Luffy then frowned looking angry before he pointed at Ume who gave him a curious look.

"Listen, Lady, Miyako is part of my crew…she's my Nakama, so you can't take her away!" Luffy snapped. "I won't let you!"

Luffy then tried to punch Smoker, but it didn't work of course. Then soon after a few short seconds Smoker had Luffy on the ground with him sitting on the pirate captain.

"Luffy!" Miyako called out in surprise.

She went to run forward to help him, but Ume blocked her path with a grin. Miyako narrowed her eyes knowing she needed to calm down and focus. She needed to help Luffy, and she was going to.

"I don't want to fight either of you." Miyako said. "But I will if I have to. Luffy is my captain, so I won't let you arrest him! I'll fight both of you right here and right now!"

Smoker and Ume exchanged a glance as Miyako took a fight stance with Kitetsu held out in front of her. Ume then chuckled a large grinning spreading across her face.

"Well let's see if you can win against me first, Miyako." Ume grinned.

"Though I think your luck has just run out." Smoker said reaching for his weapon.

A hand then grabbed his wrist preventing him from doing anything to Luffy.

"Who's luck did you say?" A cloaked man asked.

"You!" Smoker and Ume exclaimed together.

Luffy kept asking who they meant as Miyako frowned not recognizing the man. Who was he exactly?

"The government is after your head." Smoker said to the man.

"The world is awaiting our answer." The man replied.

"Which is?" Ume asked frowning. "Really…I think you just like causing me a headache."

The man chuckled looking at Ume, but then suddenly a huge gust of wind blew threw blowing marines and debris everywhere.

"Luffy, Miyako, run! We're going to be trapped on the island." Zoro said. "It's a humongous storm!"

Zoro grabbed Luffy to drag him as he ran, but Miyako didn't follow at first. She stood there a moment looking at the man who was grinning widely.

"Miyako, come on now!" Zoro shouted over his shoulder.

"Good luck on your adventure." The man said. "Please, look after Luffy for me."

Miyako stared at him a moment longer then sheathed Kitetsu before pivoting on the ball of her right foot. She ran after Zoro who scolded her for just standing there.

"Sorry." She said.

Zoro gave her a curious look wondering what got her acting so weird all of a sudden. He then felt her grab the front of his shirt, and jerking him down an alley way to the right.

"You were going the wrong way." She said grinning at him.

"W…I…I knew that!" Zoro snapped blushing.

Miyako laughed while letting go of his shirt as Luffy finally started running for himself. Soon the harbor came into view along with the Going Merry.

"There you are!" Nami called waving. "Come on! Hurry!"

They jumped onto the Merry just as the huge wave came pushing the Merry away from Loguetown.

"Miyako-Chan~ you're back!" Sanji said grinning widely before turning to glare at Zoro and Luffy. "You better have taken care of her, you morons."

"Tch, she can take care of herself." Zoro said glaring at Sanji. "She's not helpless, idiot."

The two went nose to nose glaring at the other, but before they could fight Rue got in between them pushing them apart.

"You two can fight later." Rue said. "We're kind of in the middle of a huge storm right now, so we need to focus on that."

"Oh, Rue-Chan, you're so smart." Sanji said giving a spin.

Zoro glared even more at the blonde, and he was about to yell at him. However, when Rue sent him a dark glare he stopped. He snorted rolling his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest.

"There's a light!" Luffy suddenly yelled out.

"That's the guiding light." Miyako said smiling. "Beyond it is the entrance to the Grand Line."

Luffy grinned excitedly as Nami asked how it was going to be. Usopp asked if they really had to do this during a huge storm, and Rue laughed saying it only made the journey more fun.

"Okay, let's launch this ship onto the great ocean." Sanji said moving a barrel to the center of the Merry.

Miyako grinned thinking that a fine idea as she walked over with the others.

"I'm going to find the All Blue." Sanji said placing his foot on top the barrel.

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." Luffy said repeating Sanji's action.

"I'm going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman." Zoro said proudly.

"I'm going to be the World's Brightest Mind." Rue laughed.

"I'm going to draw a map of the world." Nami said smiling widely.

"I'm going to be a brave warrior of the sea." Usopp stuttered.

Everyone then looked to Miyako who stood there her arms crossed over her chest. She finally put her foot on the barrel with everyone else while looking down.

"I'm…going to paint the most wonderful wonders the world has to offer." Miyako said.

Everyone grinned then tapped their feet on the top of the barrel to signal the beginning of their journey.

"Grand Line, here we come!" Luffy cheered.

* * *

As Nami and Luffy spoke from the front of the ship Miyako stood in the crow's nest while looking out at the choppy water. The winds were howling even louder than before, and it almost sounded as if they were angry. Even if Miyako were to calm them or even try to control them to stop it wouldn't stop the storm. All she could do was keep them from suddenly changing on them. Right now they had the wind's favor, but on the ocean in a storm like this they could instantly change.

"Hey, Miyako, come on down!" Nami called up to her. "I need to talk to the entire crew inside the lounge."

Miyako let the wind take her down before following Luffy and Nami into the lounge where the others were. Everyone gathered around to listen to Nami…well, Rue was too busy enjoying hot chocolate to really care, but she was polite enough to pretend to listen.

"According to these charts the entrance to the Grand Line is up a mountain." Nami said.

"A mountain?!" Usopp asked his head tilted to the side.

"Yes, didn't you all know that?" Miyako asked looking at all them.

The rest of the crew looked to Miyako in confusion, so she guessed that answered her question.

"We do have to pass through the Red Line after all. If it wasn't for the Reverse Mountain canal many people would never see the Grand Line or would the people from the Grand Line be able to come here. The canal…actually there are three canals, but only one canal is available for us from where we are." Miyako said. "The main entrance into the Grand Line."

She was about to continue, but a scoff from Usopp made her pause as she looked towards him.

"A canal? Don't be ridiculous." Usopp said. "Canal or no canal a ship can't sail up a mountain."

"That's what the map says." Nami said to defend Miyako.

"Listen, you guys, Nami is always right when it comes to charts and navigations." Sanji and. "And Miyako is a Grand Line native, so that means she knows what she's talking about."

Miyako thanked Nami and Sanji for backing her up as Luffy cheered at going up a 'mystery mountain' meaning he didn't understand the explanation.

"Why do we have to go through an entrance anyway?" Zoro asked. "Can't we just sail south and go in anywhere."

Miyako sighed thinking no one was really listening when she said only one entrance was available to them.

"No way!" Luffy said.

"He's right." Nami said. "There's a good reason for it."

"It'd feel all wrong if we didn't go through the entrance!" Luffy shouted while pointing at Zoro.

Rue laughed agreeing with him as Nami hit Luffy on the head thinking he was being stupid.

"As I said there's only one way for _us_ to go." Miyako said. "Unless you want to die by being eaten."

Usopp gulped his eyes wide as everyone else looked at Miyako who was suddenly extremely serious.

"I am from the Grand Line, so I do know a thing or two." Miyako said. "Trust me when I say this is our way into the Grand Line…besides like Luffy said it'd be all wrong if you tried a different route. The King of the Pirates used this route in fact."

"Then we just have to use this one!" Luffy said grinning widely.

"Yeah!" Rue agreed. "Come on, Onii-Chan, you can't do things differently just because you want to try something new…gees."

Zoro glared at Rue, but she just calmly drank her hot chocolate with a Zen look on her face.

"Huh…the storms gone." Usopp said.

"Yeah, it's suddenly calm." Sanji added.

Miyako froze up knowing immediately why it was so calm all of sudden. Nami freaked out while going outside with the boys and Rue following behind.

"This isn't good." Miyako said standing. "Not good at all."

She walked out as Nami started ordering the boys to start rowing back towards the storm.

"What why?"

"Yeah, this boat has a sail, ya know?"

Nami snapped at them just to listen, but Zoro said he didn't see what the big deal was.

"We've drifted south like you mentioned earlier, Zoro." Miyako said in a calm tone unlike Nami who was freaking out.

"So we've entered the Grand Line?" Zoro asked.

"If it was that easy everyone could manage it." Miyako said shaking her head. "Now you need to start rowing because there's no wind here in a Calm Belt. The Grand Line is wedged between two other oceans…the Calm Belts."

Again Zoro brushed it off thinking things were fine, which caused Nami to snap again.

"You don't seem to get it, Zoro." Miyako said frowning. "The Calm Belts are home to-

The ship shook violently causing Miyako to stumble slightly to the right, but she kept her footing. The ship rose into the air, and everyone glanced around they saw a bunch of Sea Beasts.

"To a large nest of Sea Beasts." Miyako finished her previous sentence.

Nami held onto the mast with tears rolling down her eyes as the boys stared with 'oh shit' expressions. Rue was looking around excitedly while muttering about all the different kinds of Sea Beasts there were. Most of the beasts then went under, but a large frog remained along with the one the Going Merry was stuck on.

"Now listen, when these guys go down again we row like mad." Zoro said while clutching onto one of the oars.

"R-right." Sanji and Luffy agreed.

Usopp had apparently passed out on deck, and Rue was too busy writing down all the Sea Beasts she saw into her notebook. The beast's head who they were on top of suddenly moved as it scrunched up its nose.

"Oh, please don't me he's about to-" Miyako never finished her sentence.

The beast sneezed sending the Going Merry flying right towards the giant frog. An arm wrapped around Miyako's chest pulling her into a firm chest as they were all sent into the air.

"Don't get thrown overboard!" Rue shouted as she clung to Luffy who was holding onto the mast.

Usopp then yelled out when he went flying off the ship causing everyone to yell. During all the excitement they had somehow ended up back into the storm. Miyako let out a sigh of relief then blushed lightly when she realized who's chest she was tucked in against. She looked up at Zoro through her eyelashes. He was breathing deeply while looking around at the rest of the crew who were sprawled across the deck. He then looked down at her ignoring the way his heart beat funny when he realized how comfortable he was holding her.

"You alright?" He asked.

Miyako nodded her head while trying to act like she wasn't affected by their closeness.

"You see why we have to use the entrance now?" Miyako asked grinning lightly.

"Yeah, I get it." Zoro said nodding.

They then sat there a moment in silence as the rest of the crew finally started moving.

"That was so cool." Rue said grinning.

"No, it wasn't!" Usopp snapped whacking her on the head.

Sanji then kicked Usopp in the face for hitting Rue even if it wasn't that hard of a hit. He then glanced over at Zoro and Miyako, and he glared at Zoro when he saw the man's arms wrapped around Miyako's waist.

"Oi, Marimo, get your dirty hands off Miyako-Chan." Sanji growled.

Zoro glared at him ready to snap a retort when he felt Miyako shift out of his arms. He looked at her feeling slightly disappointed by the lack of warmth as she stood.

"There's no reason for a fight, boys." Miyako said. "We still have to get through this storm to the entrance of the Grand Line at Reverse Mountain."

She held her hand out to Zoro, and he accepted it. He got to his feet as Nami started explaining the mountain and how it worked. Miyako nodded along agreeing with her. Soon the entrance came into view causing Miyako to smile. It's been three years since she's been in her home ocean the Grand Line. It's been too long for her, and she's so happy to be going back.

"We're being sucked in steer carefully!" Luffy ordered.

Sanji and Usopp said to leave it to them as they both grabbed a hold of the whip staff.

"I don't believe it." Zoro said looking through the binoculars. "It's true the ocean is rushing up the mountain!"

Miyako laughed her smile turning into a large grin as she stood by Luffy at the front of the ship. She then narrowed her eyes seeing the ship was veering too far left, so they needed to turn a bit right.

"We're a little off!" Luffy shouted seeing it too. "More to the right! Right!"

Usopp and Sanji went to obey the command, but the whip staff broke due to the strain. The crew gasped eyes going wide before Luffy said they were going to crash.

"No, we're not." Miyako said pulling out one of her fans. "Wind swipe!"

A huge gust of wind came pushing the Merry away from the column it was going to run into. Miyako closed her fan with the wind she had conjured disappearing.

"Get ready for a fun ride." Miyako said grinning at her crew.

"We're in!" Luffy cheered. "You're awesome, Miyako."

Miyako laughed while placing her fan back where she kept them. Luffy hurried to his special seat with Rue not to far behind. The green-haired girl stood on top the railing by the goat's head while holding into its horn, so not to fall. They went flying when they hit the top before hitting the downward canal that would lead to the Grand Line.

"Now we just slide down." Nami said.

"This is where it gets fun!" Miyako said. "Hold on tight because it's about to speed up even more than the ride up."

"I see it! The Grand Line!" Luffy called out.

The rest of the crew looked with smile on their faces as the Grand Line came into view.

"This is the world's greatest ocean." Luffy said. "Let's go!"

Rue let out a happy laugh as the ship zoomed down the mountain canal that led to their dreams. Zoro glanced over at Miyako seeing a happy smile on her face. She must be happy to be coming home after being absent from it for a while. A loud noise then entered the air, and Zoro looked around wondering what it was.

"You here that?" Zoro asked.

"Who cares?! Let's go!" Luffy said.

Nami then tried explaining it was probably the wind, and it was just making things sound distorted.

"It's not the wind." Miyako said. "It's Laboon."

"Laboon?" Luffy and Rue asked.


	12. Chapter 12

THE LOYALTY OF A WHALE KNOWN AS LABOON! THE ADVENTURE OF THE GRAND LINE STARTS NOW!

Sanji reported he saw a mountain up ahead, but Nami said it had to be impossible.

"It's not a mountain!" Luffy said. "It's a whale!"

"Laboon!" Miyako yelled out hoping he'd hear her. "Laboon, out of the way!"

Zoro looked at her wondering what she was going on about as the rest of the crew argued over what to do.

"He can't hear me." Miyako said. "He doesn't even know we're here."

"Then what do we do?" Zoro asked. "We're heading right for him! Hard to port!"

"The whip staff is broken, remember, Onii-Chan?" Rue asked crossing her arms over her chest.

The boys (excluding Luffy) then went to see if they could try to get it to turn even if it was only a little. Luffy had run off saying he had an idea, which didn't set well with the girls who had heard him. The boys at the whip staff weren't fairing well with turning, and just when Miyako was going to try her wind powers the cannon under the deck went off.

"THE CANNON?!"

The ship did come to a slower stop, but it still hit the whale. The Going Merry's figure head was broke off, and went flying almost hitting Nami who ducked down. The whale didn't even move after being fired at, and Zoro, Sanji and Usopp quickly took the chance to try and escape. The whale let out another cry, and Sanji yelled out it was hurting his ears. Miyako covered her ears as tears pricked at her eyes.

"You're still suffering, aren't you, Laboon?" She asked the whale even though he couldn't hear her.

Luffy then appeared with a really angry look on his face. Rue and Miyako exchanged 'uh-oh' faces since they knew why he was so upset.

"Listen, you! That was my special seat!" Luffy shouted. "What did you do to it?!"

He hit the whale right in the eye causing the rest of the crew to freaking out.

"You idiot!" The boys yelled.

"Luffy, don't hurt Laboon." Miyako pleaded. "He didn't mean to break anything!"

Laboon's eyes turned to them causing everyone besides Luffy and Miyako to freak.

"C'mon you!" Luffy said holding up his fists.

Zoro and Usopp then kicked him in the back at the head while telling him to knock it off before he got them killed. Laboon opened his mouth with water and the Going Merry being sucked in.

"Laboon, stop!" Miyako shouted praying he'd hear her. "It's me! It's Miyako! Your friend!"

It didn't do any good though as Luffy fell off the ship with Zoro and Rue shouting out to him. They were then swallowed by the great large mammal, and Miyako frowned knowing things just got complicated.

ONE PIECE

"What do you think?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know what to think." Sanji said. "I was sure that whale swallowed us."

"Is this a dream?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, that's what it is." Rue said nodding. "A dream…not! We _were_ swallowed, stupid!"

The crew was currently at what appeared a green ocean with a bright blue sky above them. A small island was in front of them with a quaint house on it.

"What about that house and island?"

The ship then rocked as a giant squid surfaced right in front of them. Usopp and Nami screamed in fright while jumping down onto the deck. Zoro, Sanji, and Miyako were ready to fight as Rue categorized the squid. The giant squid was suddenly impaled by three harpoons. As the rest of the crew frowned wondering what happened, Miyako smiled seeing a familiar face standing at the door to the small house.

"It looks like someone lives here." Zoro said.

"I hope they're human." Sanji said.

"But it'd be so cool if they weren't!" Rue said grinning widely.

Zoro face-palmed as Rue giggled at the prospect of meeting some not human being.

"I want to go home." Nami said in tears.

"Where's Luffy?" Usopp asked also looking ready to cry.

"Yeah, where is he?" Nami asked.

Miyako wasn't sure, but she really hoped he hadn't fallen into the ocean or something. Zoro and Sanji didn't seem to concerned with Luffy's well-being as the continued watching the house. Rue was too busy thinking about all the possible creatures that could be living inside a whale's stomach to even think about their missing captain.

"It's a flower!" Sanji said pointing. "No…it's a man."

"A man?" Usopp asked.

The man Sanji pointed out started pulling the giant squid closer to the island while remaining silent.

"He caught that giant squid like it was nothing." Usopp said amazed.

"Did he mean to save us or was he just fishing?" Zoro asked.

"Ahhhh…he is human." Rue said pouting.

"LET IT GO!" Usopp and Zoro snapped.

Miyako pat the pouting younger girl on the shoulder while sweat-dropping lightly. Her crewmates were really…something. The man then continued remaining silent as he walked over to a lawn chair. He sat down calmly pulling out a newspaper while he was at it.

"Say something, dammit!" Sanji sapped.

The man only looked over at them giving them a dark look, but he said nothing still. Miyako shook her head wondering when he was going to give up that gag.

"You looking for a fight?! We'll take you on!" Usopp threatened…from the safety of the lounge. "We've got a cannon!"

Rue and Miyako shook their head at his gutlessness, but they said nothing.

"If you do that someone is going to die." The man said in a grave tone.

Zoro frowned placing his hand on Wado Ichimonji's hilt as he stood in front of Rue and Miyako protectively.

"Oh, yeah? Who'd that be?" Sanji asked smirking.

"Me." the man answered bluntly.

"Listen, you!" Sanji snapped.

Zoro stepped forward patting Sanji on his shoulder while telling him to calm down. Zoro asked the man where they were and his name as Sanji fumed behind him.

"Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself before you go asking a stranger their name?" The man asked.

"Oh, I guess your right." Zoro said. "I'll go first…

"My name is Crocus. I'm the keeper of the Twin Capes Lighthouse. I'm 71, a Gemini, and my blood type is AB." Crocus said.

Rue and Miyako laughed as Zoro exploded saying he was going to kill the old man. Sanji had to be the one to tell Zoro to calm down this time as Crocus scolded them for being rude and just invading his space.

"We're sorry, Crocus-san." Miyako said stepping forward. "We were coming down the mountain, and nearly ran into Laboon. One thing led to another, and he sucked us in."

"Ah, Miyako, you're back." Crocus said grinning then he chuckled. "So, Laboon, has eaten you once more, huh?"

Miyako looked down embarrassed as most of the crew snickered at her misfortune.

"Yes." Miyako said.

"Wait, so we really were eaten by that whale?" Usopp asked.

"Told you so." Rue said sticking her tongue out childishly.

"I don't want to be digested!" Nami cried.

Crocus just pointed out the exit to them, and soon they found out the sky they were seeing wasn't a sky. They found out it was painted on.

"It's a hobby of mine." Crocus said. "Miyako even helped me finish it up last time she was here."

Usopp demanded to know what Crocus was up to, but Zoro told him to drop it. The ship then lurched around when the inside of the whale started shaking.

"Look that's not an island it's a ship!" Rue said pointing. "It has iron on the bottom too! Oh, yeah, we're in stomach acid not an ocean meaning if we don't hurry the ship will dissolve with us along with it."

"You could have said something earlier!" Nami and Usopp snapped.

Rue blinked thinking it was common sense that they be in stomach acid if they had been eaten.

"He's still at it, isn't he, Crocus-san?" Miyako said looking sad.

"Yes, he still rams his head against the Red Line everyday." Crocus said with a sigh.

"Huh? Who?" Usopp asked.

"Laboon…the whale." Miyako said. "Everyday he rams the Red Line in hopes of breaking through. You did see the scars, right? Laboon…he's suffering."

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides as the tremors kept the ship rocking.

"So, that's what the old man is up to!" Usopp said. "He's trying to kill the whale from the inside! How cruel!"

Nami seemed to agree as she glared at Crocus who was mumbling to himself.

"You're wrong!" Miyako snapped gaining their attention. "Crocus-san, is trying to keep Laboon safe! If it wasn't for Crocus-san…Laboon would be dead."

"Miyako." Nami said seeing the tears in the older woman's eyes.

Miyako wiped at her eyes trying to stop the tears since she never liked crying. Rue then exclaimed Crocus had jumped into the acid, and she calmly stated if he didn't hurry he'd be dissolved in about five minutes and fifteen seconds.

"How can you say those kinds of things so calm!?" Usopp demanded. "Wait…how long does the Merry have until she dissolves?"

"Thirty minutes…maybe more maybe less." Rue said. "I guess we'll find out once we're drowning in stomach acid because we can't reach the exit due to the waves."

"Don't say things like that!" Nami and Usopp snapped.

Rue only laughed not seeming worried at all as Crocus continued to make his way towards the ladder by the exit in Laboon's stomach.

"Well, we might have a chance if we start rowing." Rue offered. "Might want to hurry."

Suddenly Luffy along with two strangers came flying from the small door by the exit.

"Luffy?!" Zoro asked eyes wide.

"Oh, you guys are okay!" Luffy said grinning. "That's good because I need someone to help me."

Then right before he hit the acid a pocket of air wrapped around him. The wind carried him to the Merry, and he laughed as it dropped him. He landed on his feet a large grin on his face.

"Thanks, Miyako." Luffy laughed. "Uh…what about those two?"

The crew glanced over at the two splashing around the acid while squawking about. Miyako sighed then used her wind powers to get them out of the acid as well. They then saw Crocus had finally made it to the ladder, and he was climbing up. Soon the whale was calmed downed, and the waves stopped moving around so much.

"The whale…it's calmed down." Nami said.

"Crocus-san must have given Laboon another sedative." Miyako said. "Without the sedative Laboon would continue ramming his head until it killed him. Now…who are you two?"

The entire crew looked at the two strangers who had fallen through the door with Luffy. The two murmured together quietly, and before they answered Crocus appeared.

"As long as I live…you will never harm Laboon!" Crocus yelled out.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked as Usopp said. "Oh, he's back."

The two strangers laughed while standing up with two large bazookas in their hands. They claimed Crocus couldn't stop them, and that they were going to give Laboon another blowhole. They fired making Miyako gasp covering her mouth with her hands. Crocus ran then jumped off the platform to take the shoots for Laboon.

"Crocus-san!" Miyako called.

"So, he really was protecting the whale." Nami said.

The two changers then started laughing thinking they won when Luffy hit them over their heads knocking them out.

"I had to do it." Luffy said frowning.

"Why?" Rue asked.

"I felt like it." Luffy answered.

"Far enough." Rue said shrugging.

ONE PIECE

"Laboon is an island whale." Crocus said. "They're the largest species in the world, and they live in the West Blue."

Crocus then pointed to the two strangers who were still knocked out as they laid there tired together. He explained that they've been after Laboon's meat for months because Laboon's meat could feed their village for two to three years.

"But, I won't let them!" Crocus said. "There's a reason why he bashes his head against the Red Line, and cries towards Reverse Mountain."

Crocus then explained about how Laboon came to the Grand Line with a friendly group of pirates all from the West Blue where his kind were. He said Laboon had gotten lost from his pod, and had sort of adopted the pirate crew as his new one. They had tried leaving Laboon behind in the West Blue for his own safety, but the tiny whale at the time had followed them. They had spent months at the capes to fix their ship that had been heavily damaged on their journey there.

"They had become my friends during their stay." Crocus said lost in his memory. "Then, on the day they left, the captain came to me asking if I'd watch over Laboon for a few years."

He quoted what the captain had told him on the day they had left, and Crocus said Laboon had understood. The two then waited for the pirates to return.

"That's why he rams into the Red Line and cries up to Reverse Mountain." Miyako said from where she sat.

"But that was fifty years ago." Crocus added. "He still thinks his friends are coming back."

They all then decided that leaving Laboon's stomach was best before the Going Merry dissolved due to the acid. As they traveled through the canal Crocus made inside Laboon, Luffy complimented Crocus for his work thinking it was cool.

"What made you do it?" Rue asked curiously. "A whim?"

"Yes, a doctor's whim." Crocus said. "I'm a physician. I used to run a clinic on the cape a long time ago. Before that I was a ship's doctor."

Luffy then tried recruiting him for the crew, but Crocus turned him down immediately as he went up a ladder. He went to a latch for the door, and started cranking it causing the doors to open.

"Yay! The sky!" Luffy cheered as the Going Merry sailed out of Laboon.

"How did we miss that?" Rue asked pointing to the door on Laboon.

"I think we were more concerned about our lives at the time." Nami replied.

Rue shrugged accepting that answer as Zoro and Luffy tossed the two weirdo strangers from the ship. Luffy tried asking who they were, but they only got defensive before swimming away.

"What odd people." Miyako said shaking her head.

Zoro grunted in agreement as he crossed his arms over his chest. Nami asked Crocus if it was really alright to let the two get away when they were after Laboon. Crocus said it didn't matter since many whalers have come and will come as long as Laboon is around. Laboon's story came back onto topic, and soon the crew were told what Crocus told Miyako three years ago…Laboon's friends had fled the Grand Line leaving him alone.

"Though they probably did die…they had to cross through the Calm Belt after all. The weak of heart quickly succumb to fear on the Grand Line. Those pirates cared more for their own lives than the promise they made to a friend." Miyako said while looking at Laboon who was crying up to Reverse Mountain.

Usopp snapped that was cruel of the pirates, but his anger didn't change anything. Nami then asked why Crocus didn't just tell Laboon the truth about those pirates. Crocus explained he had tried once, but Laboon didn't believe him. On that day when he told Laboon the pirates had fled the young whale turned to Reverse Mountain and started to wail. As they were discussing Laboon's past and his actions, suddenly Luffy let out a loud shout while running up the side of Laboon while holding something.

"What is he doing now?" Miyako asked curiously.

"You can't take your eyes off him for a second." Rue said with a sigh.

"Maybe he just likes mountain climbing." Sanji suggested.

Miyako and Rue gave him 'are-you-being-serious' looks before looking back at Luffy as he stabbed Laboon with…the main mast of their ship.

"Hey…is that our mast?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, that's the main mast." Usopp said sounding calm.

Laboon let out a loud painful wail as Zoro, Sanji, and Nami demanded what the was doing. Usopp and Rue cried begging him not to destroy their ship.

"Luffy, don't hurt Laboon!" Miyako begged. "There was no need in that display of violence!"

A fight then broke out between boy and whale, and Crocus thought Luffy had to be done for. Nami and Miyako held the old man back telling him Luffy was fine. Luffy punched Laboon again, and Laboon bashed Luffy against the lighthouse with anger in his eyes. Laboon went attack again, but then Luffy started laughing causing the whale to pause.

"It's a draw." Luffy declared grinning. "I'm pretty strong, huh? Our match isn't over yet. We still have to settle it. Your friends may be gone, but you have a rival, me! Once we circle the Grand Line I'm coming back here, and we're going to fight again!"

Laboon let out a happy cry as everyone else smiled watching as Luffy laughed grinning widely.

ONE PIECE

Miyako sweat-dropped looking at the terribly painted Jolly Rodger on Laboon's head. Luffy explained that mark was the contract made between them. Miyako glanced at her captain wondering how he got so dirty, and she also wondered if he really had to use that much of her paint. She shook her head deciding as long as he and Laboon were happy that it was fine.

"You have a fine captain there, Miyako." Crocus commented as he stood by her.

Miyako blinked seeing the happy smile on his face before she smiled as well while looking back at Luffy.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Miyako said giggling.

There was then a loud screeching noise that came from by the lighthouse that gained everyone's attention. Miyako glanced behind her seeing it had been Nami who made that god awful noise. The noise had even caused Laboon to dive underwater creating a large splash.

"Gees, why are you so loud?" Luffy asked glancing over at Nami as well.

"Nami-san, what's wrong?" Sanji asked. "If it's lunch, I have it right here!"

Usopp climbed up saying he was ready for lunch, and Rue followed right after him.

"The compass it's broken!" Nami exclaimed. "It's spinning like crazy."

Luffy didn't seem to concerned with the fact as he sat down cheering about food. Sanji told him to go eat hay as Usopp also took a seat at their makeshift table.

"The compass is fine, Nami." Miyako said. "It's just useless here. If I had known you didn't know about the magnetic fields then I would have made sure to make sure we were more prepared."

"Magnetic Field?" Nami asked.

Rue nodded then explained what she had learned about the islands of the Grand Line for Miyako who nodded along. Rue explained that the islands were filled with rich minerals, which causes a large abnormal magnetic field.

"Also," Miyako began while taking back over. "The ocean and wind currents don't follow in a clear pattern. As a navigator you realize how dangerous that can be. With no way to tell our course we're all doomed."

Nami sheepishly admitted she didn't know, which caused Usopp to freak out a bit. Sanji though just said Nami was so cute even when she didn't know anything. She snapped at them to keep their mouths shut as Luffy stuffed his face.

"We've got to get a Log Pose if we plan on traveling through the Grand Line." Miyako said. "It's a special compass that records magnetic fields. The one I have only points to on place, and that my home island, so it won't be much help."

Luffy asked if she meant a weird compass with an unusual shape, and he even held one up asking if it was it.

"Yeah, that's it." Miyako said. "Getting into the Grand Line is hard enough, but without a Log Pose it's impossible to navigate."

Nami nodded saying she got it before she punched Luffy asking where he got one. He explained those weird people had dropped it before they disappeared.

"Why'd you hit me anyway?" Luffy asked still unfazed.

"Cause I felt like it." Nami said.

"Oh…okay." Luffy said shrugging.

Nami then examined the Log Pose, and when she said there were no markings Crocus took over in explaining how it worked. He said there were different paths to take, but in the end all the paths met up at one island called Raftel.

"It's the last island of the Grand Line." Miyako said grinning. "In all history only one group of pirates have ever set foot on Raftel…the crew of the King of the Pirates. It's a place of legend."

"Is that where it is?" Usopp asked excitedly. "The One Piece."

Rue looked just as excited as she leaned forward with a large happy grin on her face.

"That's what they say." Miyako said with a laugh.

"No other legend is as tempting, but no one else has ever landed of Raftel." Crocus added.

"You mean until we get there." Luffy said laughing with a fish bone in his mouth.

He then let out a happy sigh claiming he was full and ready to go. Sanji and Usopp stared in shock seeing while they were talking that Luffy had eaten every piece of the Bluefin including the bones.

"A Log Pose, eh?" Nami asked looking at it. "I better be careful with it our entire journey rests on it."

Sanji then kicked Luffy who hit the Log Pose shattering it right in front of Nami. Rue made a dive for under the table at the same time as Usopp as Miyako took a step away from Nami.

"Go soak your heads!" Nami snapped kicking Luffy and Sanji into the ocean.

Rue watched from where she stood as Luffy sunk like a rock causing Sanji having to dive for him. Miyako shook her head wondering if this crew would ever learn that they don't have to use violence every time they were angry or upset. The answer was probably 'no' from what she's seen.

"Hey, wasn't that thing really, really important?" Usopp asked with wide eyes.

Nami practically cried to Crocus who smiled saying the crew could have his for helping Laboon. There was suddenly an explosion in the distance, and both Rue and Miyako exchanged a glance. They shrugged deciding it wasn't important. They then saw that Luffy and Sanji along with those two weirdoes surfaced.

"Huh…they're back." Rue said.

"I have a feeling that isn't a good thing." Miyako said.

"It's probably not." Rue agreed.

The two sighed knowing things were going to get bad or at least annoyingly complicated for them and the rest of the crew. Soon the four who had been in the ocean were back with everyone else by the lighthouse. Miyako shook her head as the two known as Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday begged them to take them to their home island Whiskey Peak.

"Why should we help you, Mr. 9?" Nami asked. "You tried to kill that whale?"

Mr. 9 looked at Nami worriedly as Usopp asked who they were exactly. Mr. 9 tried lying by saying he was a king, but it was easily seen through of course.

"We can't tell you!" Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday said while bowing. "We just want to go home! We promise to repay you!"

They explained that the organization they worked for was super secret and that their motto was mystery. Crocus strongly advised not to help the two, and Rue and Miyako were all for that. Nami then played the two while saying they broke the Log Pose. They snapped at her clearly pissed off, but they were immediately back to begging when Nami 'remembered' Crocus was giving them his Log Pose. Rue giggled at the whole thing as Miyako tried to keep an amused grin from her face.

"It's okay." Luffy said suddenly. "You can come with us."

"Really? Do we have to take them, Luffy?" Rue almost whined. "Why should our course be decided by us having to take these weirdoes home?"

Luffy only smiled at her saying it was fine, and she rolled her eyes before going over to the Merry where Zoro has been sleeping this entire time. Miyako narrowed her eyes at their temporary 'passengers', and they stiffened holding onto each other. She didn't trust them that much was obvious, so she'd be on her guard around them. She also wouldn't let her guard down once they reached Whiskey Peak.

"It's time." Miyako said while looking away from the two. "The Log Pose should be pointing to the next island. Is it set by the map, Nami?"

Nami nodded saying it was set, and is now pointing towards Whiskey Peak.

"Are you sure you want to take those two, boy?" Crocus asked Luffy. "Once you've chosen your course there's no changing it."

"If we don't like it then we'll just sail around again." Luffy said grinning.

Crocus chuckled nodding his head, and Miyako smiled as she climbed onto the ship. When she heard Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday snickering she turned to glare at them again. They froze up looking at her with eyes that were filled with fear. Luffy and Nami said goodbye to Crocus who told them all to have safe journey.

"Bye, whale!" Luffy called out.

Laboon let out a happy call as the Going Merry set sail towards Whiskey Peak.

"So, our journey on the Grand Line has officially begun." Rue said grinning.

"Yeah!" Luffy said laughing. "Things are going to go great from now on!"

"Yeah, smooth sailing for us!" Usopp agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

ON THE ISLAND OF SNOW AND MIRACLES! THE HUMAN REINDEER AND THE MYSTERIOUS FEMALE PATIENT!

_ "I don't care what anyone says. You're dream is not worthless. Someday, Malaika, you'll set sail like I have, and you'll chase your dream until you accomplish it. This I swear." _

A woman hummed to herself as she took a wet cloth to place over a blonde man's head. The woman had long white hair that went past her shoulders and pale as snow smooth skin. Her eyes were a pink color with a tinge of red. Her figure was toned suggesting she trained or worked out regularly. She was of normal height for a woman, and she had well matured curves along with a youthful appearance that hinted she was at least eighteen or maybe nineteen. Even though she was quite beautiful she had a scar going over her right eye though it didn't damage her sight. On the rest of her body were old and fresh scars as well that told a story of a rough past.

She was wearing long black pants that were skin tight against her skin, and she had on a black sleeveless turtleneck top that hugged her form nicely. A black hood was attached to the shirt, but it was down at the moment. Then on her hands were black fingerless gloves that traveled up a bit past her elbows. The only thing that wasn't black was on her was a gold chained necklace with a odd golden pendant hanging from it.

"Chopper, are they going to be alright?" The woman asked the little reindeer.

The two they were currently looking over were the two men of the three patients they had.

"They'll be fine as long as they rest, Malaika." Chopper promised with a smile.

Malaika nodded her head then looked over the blonde man again as he breathed evenly. As she watched over him Chopper worked behind her by putting up the supplies he and Doctorine had used on the patients.

"Malaika, I have to go check on the other patient." Chopper told her while heading for the door. "You need to return to your room to rest."

Malaika frowned knowing that she'd be on bed rest for awhile longer considering the extent of her wounds. She hated recuperating, but she did nod to Chopper since he knew best. She left for the room Doctorine and Chopper were kind enough to give her, and when she reached it she went over to the bed. She laid down wishing she didn't have to rest. She liked being here with Chopper and Doctorine, but she had to leave as soon as she was capable. Malaika wasn't resting in bed long when she heard the sounds of shouting coming from the hall.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

She went to her door opening it to see Chopper running by with the two men on his tail.

"Come back, Reindeer meat!" The shaggy dark haired one shouted.

"Luffy, I told you to let me cook him up!" The blonde snapped.

"GET AWAY, HUMANS!" Chopper yelled still running.

They disappeared around the corner, and Malaika blinked wondering if she really just saw that. She shook her head then decided to go check out what was going on. She closed the door behind her then went walking down a hall. As she was passing an opened door she saw Doctorine sitting in their with the last patient that came in today. Malaika walked in startlingly the woman who was in the bed.

"I'm sorry." Malaika said bowing to her. "I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Malaika."

"I'm…Nami." The girl said.

Malaika then felt something flying at her, and out of pure reflex she dodged. It was last second, but she did dodge the scalpel that had been thrown her way. The instrument imbedded itself into the wall behind her, and she didn't even seem fazed as she turned to Doctorine. Nami, however, looked like a bug with the way her eyes were bulging from her eye sockets.

"You are supposed to be resting." Doctorine tutted as if she hadn't just thrown a sharp object at a patient. "So, how do you feel?"

"I feel much better today." Malaika said truthfully. "Thank-you once more for taking care of me."

She bowed to Doctorine who waved her off just when Chopper bust through the door with those two guys on his tail still.

"Hold it, meat!" The one called Luffy shouted.

"Luffy, I told you I'd cook him! It will only take five minutes!" The blonde said.

"Sanji, Luffy…and what's that? Some kind of cute, talking blue-nosed deer?" Nami asked.

Doctorine commented it was incredible the two boys were up and about already as she watched them try to eat her reindeer. Malaika would have thought she would at least try to save Chopper.

"Wait, humans!" Chopper yelled.

"Hold it, deer meat!" Luffy growled.

"Luffy, I told you not to eat him yet!" The blonde said frowning.

"I hate you people!" Chopper cried.

The group of three went right through the room taking all their yelling with them.

"Don't you know what he is?" Doctorine asked Nami. "That's Chopper. He's just your average blue-nosed reindeer."

"Reindeer don't talk." Nami pointed out.

"Oh that?" Malaika asked. "He just ate the Hito-Hito no Mi."

* * *

After losing Chopper somewhere in the castle Luffy and the blonde who Malaika found out to be Sanji returned. Doctorine had some tea and some snacks waiting for them thanks to Malaika getting them. Now she was sitting on the edge of Nami's bed at the foot of it while watching Luffy try to recruit Doctorine.

"Please, join us!" Luffy begged. "C'mon, Old Lady!"

"Luffy…that's what you call yourself, right?" Doctorine asked.

"Yeah." Luffy said nodding.

Doctorine then nailed him with a kick in the back of the head sending him to the ground.

"Watch your mouth!" She snapped. "I'm still in my pert and perky 130s."

"Wow…what an amazing old crone." Sanji said.

Sanji was soon laying on the ground too with smoke actually rising from where Doctorine had kicked him in the face. Malaika started wondering what was with these people as Luffy still tried to convince Doctorine and her to join him.

"I have no interest in the sea." Doctorine said simply.

"It doesn't matter! Just do it!" Luffy said grinning widely. "Let's have an adventure, old lady!"

This kid was persistent, wasn't he? Luffy then turned to Malaika who gave him a raised brow look.

"Are you a doctor too?" He asked grinning widely.

"No, she's not." Doctorine said. "She's one of my patients from a neighboring spring island. She drifted here on a small boat about a year ago covered in her own blood due to the many deep wounds she had. Her recovery is almost over, but she'll be here for another week like your friend."

Nami looked at Malaika with wide eyes while wondering what happened to her to give her such wounds. Malaika said nothing as she looked out the window at the falling snow.

"Whoa, really? What happened to her?" Luffy asked.

"Some people came to the temple she was raised and trained in to be a ninja, and nearly massacred her entire clan…her family." Doctorine said. "She had managed to get away with her life. She was lucky to arrive here when she did, or she would have bled out in that little boat of hers."

That wasn't the complete truth, but Malaika knew that Doctorine was respecting her privacy. If Malaika wanted people to know what really happened then she'd tell them when she wanted to.

"You're a ninja?!" Luffy asked looking over at Malaika with stars in his eyes.

Sanji whacked him over the head since Luffy probably only heard the ninja part.

"Yes." Malaika said glancing over at Luffy. "I trained everyday of my entire life until the massacre to be the perfect ninja. That is what my grandfather, Fuyoshi-Sama, wanted of me. Now…I don't know what I'll do."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked. "Won't you just return home once your injuries are healed?"

Malaika shook her head saying she was never going to return to her home ever again. Nami didn't understand why the girl would stay away from her home like that, but didn't question her since it would be rude to pry.

"Oi, oi, oi, join my crew!" Luffy said with the stars still in his eyes.

"It's best that I don't." Malaika said standing. "I appreciate the offer, but once my injuries are healed…I suppose I'll set sail on my own in search for Sakura Island."

"Sakura Island?" Sanji asked as he sat down back at the table.

Malaika nodded her head with the tiniest of smiles appearing on her face, but even if it was small it made her entire face light up.

"Yes, Sakura Island is the legendary birthplace of the ninja." Malaika said. "Where my ancestors came from at one point in time. It's said the island is in perfect balance with the universe. In the legend it also mentions that all worthy ninja who find it will be welcomed by the All Master to the island where they will live the rest of eternity in peace and happiness."

"Eternity?!" Nami asked eyes wide.

Malaika nodded her head then explained that legend said there was an drink made from the Sakura blossoms that fell on the island that could give a person eternal life.

"I don't really care to live forever, but to be deemed worthy by the All Master to even be allowed to set foot on the sacred island would be a great honor." Malaika said her smile slightly bigger.

"Is this All Master like the very first ninja or something?" Sanji asked.

Malaika nodded her head saying the All Master was the father to all ninja, and that he had learned all the forms of a ninja. She then explained there were over a hundred forms in which Luffy spit out his drink.

"This old geezer sounds awesome!" Luffy said with more stars in his eyes. "Maybe he'll join the crew too! Nami, I want to go to Sakura Island!"

Nami snapped at Luffy telling him to shut-up as Malaika lightly laughed at them.

"I'm sorry, Luffy-san, but not just anyone can go to Sakura Island let alone find it." Malaika said causing Luffy to pout. "Only a ninja can find the island, and a Log Pose can't be used. It's like a homing signal, but it only works if the ninja proves him or herself worthy."

Everyone then noticed Chopper peeking the wrong way at the door, and the poor guy started sweating when seeing the looks Sanji and Luffy were giving him.

"Reindeer stew!" Luffy shouted.

She watched as Sanji and Luffy ran after Chopper again, but this time Doctorine went charging after them with butcher knives.

"You're friends are…lively." Malaika commented to Nami.

The carrot top sighed shaking her head then both girls shivered since the door was left open. Malaika went to get up when Chopper came back into the room telling her to rest. He went over to the door shutting it after he had checked to make sure Luffy and Sanji were gone. Nami then started thanking Chopper for taking care of her, and he told her he didn't need her thanks while doing his little dance. Malaika smiled at the little reindeer she had grown close to over the year as he tried to play off he wasn't happy.

"So, you're pirates?" Chopper asked while poking Nami's hand as if to see if she was real.

"That's right." Nami said.

"R-really?" Chopper asked.

"Really?" Nami said with a nod.

"D-do you have a pirate flag?" Chopper asked.

"Our ship does," Nami said smiling.

Malaika giggled a bit since she knew that Chopper had a huge obsession with pirates. She understood why he did though since she's heard his story.

"So, are you interested in pirates?" Nami asked.

Chopper let out a scream while jumping back hitting the bookshelf causing a loud noise and a huge mess. Malaika knew Doctorine would not be happy with that when she saw it.

"Of course not, idiot!" Chopper snapped still looking freaked out.

Nami apologized for even asking in the first place before asking if Chopper wanted to join their crew. Malaika sweat-dropped at the almost seductive tone Nami was using on poor Chopper. He's only a kid after all.

"No! I'm a reindeer I can't live with humans!" Chopper snapped.

During their conversation Sanji and Luffy reappeared with knives almost hitting them.

"There you are!" They shouted in unison.

Chopper screamed running from the room with the two of them on his tail. Doctorine came back as well, but instead of chasing Chopper and the two men she sat down chuckling.

"Those two are fast." She said grinning. "Malaika, please go make sure the three of them don't cause too much trouble."

"Yes, Doctorine-Sama." Malaika said as she stood.

She bowed to Nami and the elderly woman -er- young and perky 139 year old before going after the three boys. She found herself right in front of the castle door that was wide open as it has been the last few months. She looked left then right then dodged something hurtling towards her. She looked seeing Chopper had grown to his heavy point, and he looked angry.

"Hey, Luffy, come here." Sanji's voice said from outside.

Malaika then noticed Luffy was pressed to the wall much like her. He probably dodged the railing too. Luffy then went outside, but not before grabbing her to drag her out too for some reason.

"Look." Sanji said pointing.

"Baby snow birds!" Luffy exclaimed shocked.

"Yes, that's why the door stays open." Malaika said. "So, they won't fall. Chopper has been taking care of them."

"Oh, so that's why it has to stay open." Luffy said.

The boys then exclaimed it was freezing, and rushed back inside. Malaika followed at a slower pace since she was used to the cold by now. She has been her almost a year now.

"Wait was that thing talking?" Luffy asked.

"And he was walking on two feet…" Sanji added.

"MONSTER!" they shouted together.

Malaika threw them an icy glare for speaking of Chopper in such a way. He was such a good kid, and he's done so much for her. Before she could scold them though Luffy said something that made her pause.

"What an interesting guy!" Luffy said grinning. "Sanji, let's recruit him! Malaika is joining too!"

"I never agreed to that." Malaika reminded him calmly.

Luffy hadn't appeared to hear her because he only laughed while saying he was going to find Chopper. He took off running before Malaika could try to correct his mistake of thinking she was joining them.

"Please, Malaika-Chan, ignore my idiot captain." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. "He tends to decide things for people, and as he once told me he refuses anyone refusals to join his crew."

Malaika sighed wondering what was wrong with the boy to cause him to be so…odd. Was he merely that dense? Or was he just that confident? She's only met one other person like that, but she hasn't seen him in over a year.

"Though I think you joining our crew would be wonderful~" Sanji said grinning funnily while doing some weird dance thing.

"Um…that's not a good idea, Sanji-san." Malaika said. "It's a nice offer and it's temping, but it's best if I remain alone. It will keep others safe."

Sanji blinked once while turning serious as he saw the forlorn expression on her face. In her eyes he could see such deep sadness and pain, and he wondered what all happened to her.

"Malaika-Chan…no one should have to be alone." Sanji said.

A humorless smile spread across her face as she looked off into the direction Chopper and Luffy went.

"You'd change your mind if you knew…about me…about my past." Malaika. "If you ask anyone on my home island about me they'll tell you that I'm a real monster."

Sanji looked at her surprised as she turned walking off in the direction of Nami's room.

"Monster?" Sanji asked. "Wait, Malaika-Chan, what are you talking about? You don't look like monster…you're too beautiful to be one."

If it had been any other topic or any other situation Malaika might have blushed at the compliment. She wasn't used to them at all. Only _he_ had ever complimented her looks that she always thought were so average.

"Anyone can be a monster, Sanji-san." Malaika said. "It's doesn't matter how I look or even how I act. A monster…is what I am. I've been one the moment I was conceived."

This only left Sanji more confused, but he also felt angry at whatever bastards told her all this bullshit. Someone had to feed her that crap for her to think it.

"Anyway, you and Luffy-San should be resting." Malaika said putting on a smile that was obviously forced. "Doctorine-Sama told me you had a fractured spin. It's amazing that you're moving at all."

"Aw~ Malaika-Chan, it warms my heart that you care so much~" Sanji said acting goofy again.

Malaika decided it was just how he was, so she let it go. When they returned to Nami's room Chopper and Luffy were nowhere to be found.

"You better watch out, Doctorine-Sama." Malaika said. "I think your new patients are trying to steal Chopper from you."

The female doctor laughed at that before telling Malaika she's had enough excitement for the day.

"You still have wounds to recover from you know." Doctorine pointed out.

"Yes, but I feel a lot better, and I believe soon I'll be able to leave, so I will no longer be a burden." Malaika said.

"Nonsense, girl, Chopper and I enjoy your company." Doctorine said. "You stay as long as you like."

Malaika nodded her head then wished everyone a good night before retiring to her room. As she laid there on her bed her mind drifted to the man who had changed her life. The one who opened her eyes, and the one who made her dream once more.

"Ace…I wonder if news of my clan's near demise has ever reached you." Malaika said while clutching her pillow. "I hope not. Knowing you…you probably tried to find me. I wonder if you think I'm dead. I promise once I'm able to set sail I'll find you to let you know."

She then drifted into a restless slumber not even noticing when Chopper came in out of breath. He trudged over to her bed then climbed in. He carefully climbed over her then snuggled under the covers.

"Night…Malaika." He hummed then fell asleep.

Doctorine who was watching from the second door in the room smiled at the sight before shutting the door. The two had really become friends during Malaika's stay, and she knew it was good for the both of them. They both knew how important friendship was, so they knew to cherish each other. It was also good therapy for them that Doctorine could never hope to give them.

"Sleep tight, you kids." She said. "Hopefully you two will make even more friends tomorrow."

* * *

Me: This is the shortest chapter I've written...*sigh*. I'll have to make the next one extra long to make up for this one. Anyway! My third main OC has been introduced! I hope you all liked her! oh, FYI Malaika means angel. Just thought I'd tell you. well, don't forget to leave a review. I'd love to hear what you think of Malaika!


	14. Chapter 14

WAPOL, THE TERRIBLE TRYANT KING, RETURNS! A FIGHT BREAKS OUT ON TOP THE DRUM ROCKIES!

Malaika looked around the corner carefully to search for any signs of a certain straw hat captain. He's been chasing her and Chopper around for the last three days to try to recruit them for his crew. Sanji was right when he said Luffy refused a refusal. When Malaika didn't see him she did another sweep around her. She could sense he wasn't in her area at the moment, and she chanced walking down the hall. She made it to Nami's room, and when she walked in she saw Sanji and Nami were both in there.

"Aw~ Malaika-Chan, there you are." Sanji said grinning. "I prepared a delicious and healthy meal for you and Nami."

Malaika saw said meal on the table, and just when she was about to thank him Doctorine appeared at the door.

"Hey, you, who said you could use my kitchen?" Doctorine asked frowning.

"Oh, Madam, I made a dish for you as well it's supposed to make you look more yout-" Sanji never finished his sentence.

Just as Doctoring nailed his head Malaika grabbed the food from his hands, so it wouldn't be ruined. She then set the tray on Nami's lap, and Nami thanked her.

"I'm not a 'madam'.' Doctorine said. "I'm a swinging single still in the prime of youth."

"Not a day over 139, right?" Nami asked grinning.

Doctorine laughed nodding her head when suddenly Chopper came into the room followed by Luffy. Malaika sighed knowing if he noticed her she'd be in big trouble. She suddenly vanished right before everyone's eyes, and Nami's mouth fell open.

"H-how did she?" Nami asked. "Is it a ninja thing?"

"No…that wasn't." Doctorine said. "Malaika had eaten the Furik-Fruik no Mi (flicker-flicker fruit). Ninja are very fast and good at disappearing, but Malaika's devil fruit powers allow her to teleport into a different location when ever she pleases. That's how she vanished so quickly."

Luffy had more stars in his eyes hearing this before a sneaking away Chopper caught his eye again.

"Come on, be our friend!" Luffy said.

"No, leave me alone!" Chopper snapped. "Doctorine, help me!"

They continued making a lot of noise as they circled Doctorine who finally told them to be quiet. Chopper finally bolted for the door with Luffy right behind him.

"Tch, if he only knew what friend meant for someone who had a life like Chopper and Malaika had." Doctorine scoffed.

She noticed Sanji and Nami looking at her curiously, and she sighed while taking a seat.

"It's not my place to tell you about Malaika and her past, but Chopper…

* * *

Malaika sat on top the snowy castle looking out at the white covered kingdom with a calm expression on her face. She was sure Luffy wouldn't find her here, and the beauty of this place made her feel calm. It wasn't beautiful like her home island that was filled with sprouting buds and falling sakura blossoms. No, the snow had it's own unique beauty that brought some peace to her heart. She decided she might as well meditate while she was up there by herself. She hasn't been able to meditate the last three days for obvious reasons.

Malaika got into her usual position for meditation before closing her eyes. She took a few calming breaths until she fell into the meditative state. She cleared her mind with her body relaxing almost automatically. She needed to become one with the world around her to find balance. She could feel and hear everything around her, but to those who might look up they might see someone who's dead to the world.

"REINDEER! MALAIKA!"

Her inner peace and balance was shattered at the sound of Luffy's voice calling for her and Chopper. Malaika was usually a calm person who never lost her temper, but the kid was pushing it. She needed to fine inner peace, but she couldn't with all the noise Luffy was making at the moment. Malaika then sensed a presence behind her before he even got close for her to hear the sounds of snow crunching under his feet.

"Did you finally lose him?" Malaika asked Chopper.

Chopper jumped looking surprised, but after Malaika doing that so many times since she's been here one would think he'd be used to it. She turned to smile at her little furry friend who nodded before sitting by her.

"He's really persistent." Chopper said.

"Yes, he is." Malaika said. "He just doesn't understand…when someone wants to be left alone."

Chopper nodded his head again then they watched Luffy run by the front of the castle. He was still yelling out their names at the top of his lungs, and Malaika didn't understand how he could keep acting in such a way in such weather while wearing so little. Sure she wasn't wearing a coat or anything, but she didn't have on shorts.

"Ah! Malaika, get a coat on!" Chopper yelled.

His scream got Luffy's attention, and both froze when his eyes landed on them.

"There you two are!" He shouted grinning widely.

"RUN!" They both screamed.

They jumped off the roof, but towards the courtyard, so they would be landing away from Luffy.

"Come back!" Luffy yelled.

"No, leave us alone!" Malaika and Chopper shouted.

Luffy only laughed somehow appearing behind them much quicker than a normal person was capable of.

"Chopper, grab on." Malaika said.

Chopper jumped onto her back then she used her devil fruit powers to vanish from Luffy's sight. The two of them arrived in one of the hallways, and far away from Luffy.

"I think we should split up." Chopper said.

Malaika nodded her head then the two ran in different directions in hopes of not running into Luffy. Malaika ended up in her room, and she sighed in relief when she sensed no one was even close to her room. As she stood there a feeling of dread washed over her. Something bad was going to happen she could feel it. She frowned then glanced over at the chest at the foot of her bed. She walked over to it then knelt down by it. She placed her hand on it while wondering if it was time. She took one last breath before opening the chest.

In side was a similar outfit to the one she had on, but also inside was a pink sash that had her clan's mark on it. Weapons were also in the chest…one of them being a short-styled katana…Rakka Hana, Falling Blossoms. She hasn't touched that weapon since she's been here. Since the attack on the Temple. She sighed wondering why she was even looking at all this. She was about to shut the chest, but the bad feeling in her gut only tightened. She looked at everything once more then sighed reaching for them.

* * *

After Doctorine finished Chopper's story Sanji and Nami were silent for a moment.

"So, for the last six years Chopper has been learning medicine under you." Nami said.

"Yes, he's been a great student." Doctorine said with a nod.

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette as Malaika came to his mind. What about her? Did she have a lonely past like Chopper?

"I know you said is wasn't your place to tell of Malaika-Chan's past, but I gotta know…was she like your reindeer?" Sanji asked. "Was she treated like a monster and left alone all her life?"

Doctorine glanced at the blonde who was looking at her with a unwavering stare.

"In a way…yes, her life was like Chopper's, but in another way it was much worse." Doctorine said. "In fact, Malaika is still suffering so much more than Chopper. The wounds to her heart…will never fully heal. She's a strong girl though. She's been through Hell, but she made it through. She'll survive this world, but I'm not sure how long she'll survive it alone."

Nami was about to ask more when Chopper came busting through the door in his walking point.

"Doctorine, it's awful! Wapol…he's back!" Chopper said.

"Is he now?" Doctorine asked with a grin on her face.

There was a barely noticeable noise right before Malaika appeared. Sanji and Nami stared with wide eyes seeing Malaika in a new outfit along with many weapons like a katana that was attached horizontally on her back. Then the pink sash tied around her waist had an odd symbol on it that they've never seen before. Her hood was up hiding her hair and part of her face. Also this new outfit had no back to it so her bareback was exposed. On her back going from the top of her spine to the bottom there was a tattoo of a sakura blossom stem with the blossoms falling. The middle of the stem was a very detailed version of the symbol on her sash. The tattoo wasn't the only thing on her back either. Her entire back was littered with scars some old some looking a bit fresher.

"So, that bad feeling I had earlier wasn't wrong." Malaika said.

"Whoa, Malaika, you're all ready for battle, aren't you?" Nami asked.

"A ninja is always ready for battle." Malaika said. "I'll defend this castle because it is the home of my friend, and the grave of a great man."

Chopper looked at Malaika with tears in his eyes when hearing her kind words.

"How are you supposed to do that when I haven't cleared you?" Doctorine asked frowning.

Malaika bowed lowly with her forehead pressed against the stone floor beneath her.

"Please, Doctorine-Sama, let me help you both after you've helped me so long." Malaika said. "You and Chopper saved my life, and you've taken care of me. I owe you so much, please, let me do this."

Doctorine frowned before slowly nodding her head to agree to her offer of help.

"Fine, let's go." Doctorine said.

Chopper and Doctorine left first with Malaika following after them until Sanji called to her.

"Should you really be fighting, Malaika-Chan?" Sanji asked. "Your wounds are pretty horrible, right?"

"They're healed now." Malaika said. "Besides, fighting is what I do best.  
Thank-you for the concern."

She bowed her head to them then left to catch up to Chopper and Doctorine. Sanji sighed then reached for his coat that was slung over his chair.

"Uh, Sanji, where are you going?" Nami asked.

"After them." Sanji said. "I can't let Malaika-Chan fight on her own. If I'm lucky I'll make sure she doesn't fight at all."

Sanji then left while placing his coat leaving Nami alone in her bed. She blinked wondering what was wrong with Sanji. Yeah, he usually went off to be the 'knight' for women, but he was acting odd.

* * *

Malaika arrived outside her hands on her hips as she looked at these people who were planning on taking the castle. There were three of them excluding the hippo, and they didn't seem too tough. She could take them all out in about ten seconds if they were lucky.

"Well, Kureha, the last survivor of our great doctor hunt." The oversized man, Wapol, said. "Get out of my castle!"

Doctorine gave him a piece of her mind, and told him to beat it in which made him angry. He took a threatening step forward, and Malaika moved to stand protectively in front of Doctorine.

"Dr. Kureha, it seems you've gotten a friend since I've last been here." Wapol said. "Don't tell me that she's your bodyguard? She's so puny…she's couldn't dream of hurting me."

Just as he finished saying that a kunai knife when flying right past his him slicing his cheek. His eyes along with his flunkies' eyes went round as they looked at the hooded figure before them.

"I decided to be nice by missing your eye on purpose, but if you insist on remaining here then I'll have no choice but to kill you." Malaika said darkly. "It won't even take me ten seconds."

The three intruders and hippo shivered in fear as Malaika looked up revealing her red eyes. Wapol then frowned narrowing his eyes at Malaika for defying him.

"Who do you think you are girl?" He demanded.

"My king, Wapol, the mark on her sash…I'd recognize it anywhere." One of his goons said. "She's a ninja of the Sakura Clan…the decedents from the direct line of the first ninja, Sakura Giichi."

Wapol's eye went wide once more as Malaika twirled a kunai around her index finger.

"Wait!" Luffy yelled from behind.

Everyone paused watching as the straw hat kid ran forward fist raised in the air.

"This guy is mine!" He said grinning.

"Wapol sir, it's the Straw Hat!" Chess warned Wapol.

Everyone stared eyes wide as Luffy punch Wapol right in the face sending him flying. He almost went flying off the mountain, but his flunkies were able to grab him.

"Too bad he didn't go right off." Malaika said. "It would mean only two more left to kill."

Chopper shivered looking at Malaika with wide eyes since she's never said something so scary. In fact it was like her whole demeanor had changed. There was something almost cold and dark about her now than how she's been before. Was this what a ninja was like? So calm and cool, and…ready to kill?

"I'm really sick of you guys, ya know that?" Luffy asked. "You've been getting in our way before we even reached this island. What is your problem?"

Malaika then turned to glance at Sanji as he joined the rest of them outside.

"Oh, not these guys again." Sanji said frowning.

"Last time I ran into you I was able to fight cause I was protecting my friends, but now…" Luffy began before laughing while making a somewhat disturbing face. "You guys are so going to get it."

Malaika took a step away from him while wondering what kind expression that was exactly. Wapol's flunkies then started shouting, and Malaika really didn't care. Even if Wapol was a king he was a pretty poor one, and she didn't like him.

"Who cares?! He ticked me off again!" Luffy said stretching out his cheeks and sticking out his tongue.

"So, I take it you've run afoul with Wapol before, young man?" Doctorine asked.

Luffy nodded his while explaining his problems with Wapol before he and his crew came her.

"This guy has it coming, and I'm going to give it to him!" Luffy finished angrily.

"Ok, but before you do that aren't you cold in that outfit?" Sanji asked. "Ya know cold?"

"Hey, did he say that guy was king? But I thought he was a pirate!" Luffy said.

"Took ya long enough!" Sanji shouted.

Malaika shook her head as they all ignored Chess and Marimo talking. Luffy really was pretty dense, but he did remind her of Ace in some ways.

"Oh man, it's freezing out here!" Luffy said.

"Are you just now noticing?" Malaika asked sweat-dropping.

"You really are an idiot!" Sanji snapped.

"Yeah, it's fifty below zero!" Chopper added.

Wapol then jumped up shouting he was going to bite Luffy in half, but Luffy had already left back inside.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait just a minute." Sanji said. "He had to get a coat."

Wapol blew up stomping his feet like a child have a temper tantrum. Malaika shook her head not taking her eyes of the three intruders.

"Tell me, your friend can stretch…how?" Chopper asked.

"Oh that he's a rubber man." Sanji said nonchalantly.

"Rubber man?" Chopper asked. "What's that?"

"It's a monster." Sanji said with a large grin.

Wapol then started ranting about how it'd an easy win for him, but it wouldn't end well for him if Malaika had anything to say about it. She continued spinning the kunai calmly, and the kunai made a soft whistling sound as it spun. Wapol said he was going to start with Doctorine first, and the kunai spun faster as if to protest against his words.

"This castle isn't yours anymore! It's Hiriluk's grave! I had no interest in this place with all the bad things you did here, but we can use it to do some good. And the reindeer insisted we fly the doctor's flag." Doctorine said.

Wapol then started laughing while badmouthing the doctor both Doctorine and Chopper had cared for. Malaika felt anger in the pit of her stomach, but she remained calm. She knew that any emotion could put a kink into a fight.

"How dare you desecrate my castle by flying the flag of that stupid doctor!" Wapol snapped. "I command that it be burned immediately!"

"I'll never let you touch that flag." Chopper said while starting to grow into his heavy point. "Or get inside this castle. Never…that flag there is a symbol of his faith. I won't let you take it down…not now…not ever!"

Wapol only laughed telling his men to get ready to fight as Malaika vaguely wondered where Luffy was. Would he be too upset if Malaika killed Wapol before he could returned? Probably, and besides…Malaika didn't steal another person's opponent.

"Are you going to fight too, old lady?" Sanji asked.

"Old Lady?" Doctorine asked looking murderous.

Sanji was kicked over his head leaving a large bump as Malaika and Chopper gave him blank looks.

"If they're more you can handle I'll step in, junior." Doctorine said.

"Appreciate that." Sanji said holding his head.

Marimo spoke then through a giant hair ball at Doctorine causing Chopper to yell her name. Before it reached her, however, Sanji used his leg to block it.

"Hey, big man with the afro, didn't your mother ever tell you it's not right to strike a lady?" Sanji asked. "Especially not a hot young one?"

Doctorine laughed saying that was much better, and Malaika felt a small smile appear on her face.

"What was that?" Marimo asked.

Sanji then started failing his leg around when he realized the hairball didn't fall off.

"What's this? Static electricity?" Sanji asked.

Soon Sanji had two more hairballs added to the one he already had. He flailed around before shouting at Chopper to help him. Doctorine and Malaika watched with blank faces as Chopper and Sanji swapped hairballs. Doctorine then became annoyed while asking them to knock it off. When Chess lit an arrow Chopper placed the last hairball on Sanji before running.

"Where are you going?" Sanji asked.

"Decoy plan." Chopper said.

"Decoy plan? I'm the decoy?!" Sanji demanded.

Chess shot the arrow with Sanji's eyes going wide, but before the arrow reached him a kunai hit it knocking it into the snow. Everyone turned to Malaika who was glaring at Wapol and his goons.

"Your third-class attacks are annoying me." Malaika said. "Now which of you two goons want to die first? I want to take Wapol out myself for making Chopper suffer, but Luffy-san already called him out."

"Kill us?" Chess asked. "You think you can kill us, girl?"

"I know I can." Malaika said darkly. "I'm the Monster of the Sakura Clan after all."

Chess and Marimo's eyes went wide as Wapol let out a girlish scream as they all stared at Malaika.

"Monster?" Chess asked. "You're the monster of the Sakura clan? The same monster that killed over two-hundred men in an hour?"

Chopper and Sanji looked at Malaika with wide eyes, but Doctorine had already knew all this.

"I've done many things I'm not particularly proud of." Malaika said. "But killing is what I do best. It was what I was trained to do. I was trained to be a weapon to do as my master commanded of me. Now I'm free to do as I want, and I'm going to kill you if you insist on this foolishness."

"Scary." Chopper said hiding behind Doctorine in his usual form.

Malaika's hand clenched into fists hearing Chopper say that, but she kept the cold look on her face.

"You truly are a monster!" Chess said. "Your own clan wanted nothing to do with you! How you could even live with everyone hating you is truly amazing. It must have been hard on you. Living in such hostile environments knowing that everyone around you would rather want you dead."

Chopper looked up at Malaika with wide eyes seeing the slight shake in her stance. Sanji felt anger boiling inside of him at the harsh words that bastard dare sent at Malaika.

"I got used to it." She said simply.

"Yes, but at first it must have been hard especially as a child." Chess continued. "To have no friends…to have your own family…your flesh and blood treat you lower than dirt…no worse than dirt. You have no right to live, monster!"

"SHUT-UP!" Chopper shouted attacking Chess. "You have no right to say those things about Malaika!"

Wapol pushed Chess out of the way though, and swallowed Chopper with his legs the only sticking out.

"Chopper!" Doctorine and Malaika yelled.

Luffy the came back and with the help of Sanji they were able to get Chopper from Wapol's mouth. Malaika caught Chopper as Wapol flew right into his hippo sending the poor creature flying.

"Ah, thanks for saving me." Chopper said to Luffy and Sanji as he jumped from Malaika's arms. "You guess were so amazing!"

"Malaika-Chan, don't take what that bastard said to heart." Sanji said looking at her. "Don't let anyone…make you believe that crap. I swear that I'll kick anyone's ass if they dare say such things to you."

Malaika looked at Sanji surprised by his words before she simply nodded. She couldn't get emotional at this time, and she wasn't even sure what to think at the moment.

"Let's just worry about them." Malaika said. "They can't be allowed inside the castle."

"Yeah…hey, wait is that Nami's jacket?!" Sanji demanded pointing to the coat Luffy was hearing.

"Whoa, big mouth is still alive, but his hippo is heading towards the moon." Luffy said instead of answering Sanji.

Sanji started yelling at him telling him to take Nami's coat off right that instant. Malaika sighed wondering if she could even count on them to help at all.

"Don't worry, Chopper." Malaika said gaining his attention. "I will die before I let anyone desecrate the good doctor's grave. This I swear."


	15. Chapter 15

THE DRUM KINGDOM HAS FINALLY FALLEN! THE CHANCE OF REBIRTH AS THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS FALL UPON NEW FRIENDSHIP!

"So, it's finally over." Malaika said while watching Wapol shoot off into the distance.

"Even if you never had the chance to really fight…thank-you." Doctorine said.

Malaika looked over at the woman with a raised brow since she didn't know what she did. Like Doctorine said Malaika never really got to fight. It was like all the boys were trying to prevent her from doing so, so she mostly stood around.

"You stood up for Chopper and that old quack even if you don't know him." Doctorine said. "You put your life on the line even though you could have easily did nothing."

"Well, that's what I did…nothing." Malaika said with a sigh.

Doctorine laughed smiling at the girl as she pulled the hood down from her head.

"Besides, I might not have ever met Dr. Hiriluk personally, but I know him well from all the tales Chopper and you have told me." Malaika said. "A man like him, who cared for his country in such a way to spend thirty-years trying to save it, deserves to be honored and respected. Wapol and his goons were just scum…plain and simple."

Doctorine nodded her head while watching the young woman take a relaxed stance. She had been ready for a fight without even taking her eyes off any of the intruders once. She even watched Wapol walk right into the castle, but since Luffy had laid claims on him she had remained silent. A door then sprouted from the ground, and Malaika had already drawn her katana. Two men walked out, and the one she could tell was the biggest threat was the man with green hair. Malaika jumped forward kicking out her foot, and the man grunted as the kick hit him right in his jaw. He hit the ground skidding across it before coming to a stop.

"Ah, Zoro!" the other guy shouted.

"Onii-Chan!" A girl with matching green hair yelled as she exited the door.

The man called Zoro sat up glaring at Malaika who stood there with narrowed eyes. Another woman showed up with her hand on the hilt of a sword, but she didn't look like she wished to use it. They all then heard screaming, and they turned seeing Luffy heading in their direction. Malaika was able to dodge in time, but the other four were hit by the flying rubber man. Malaika landed on the snow gracefully while sheathing her katana.

"Luffy-san, are you alright?" She asked.

Luffy pulled himself from the snow laughing, so Malaika guessed that answered her question.

"Luffy, what the hell?" Zoro demanded.

Zoro then pulled the green-haired girl from the snow by her hood, and the girl sneezed looking absolutely miserable. The long-nose got out of the snow as well looking ticked. The other woman came out of the snow, and grabbed Zoro as she shivered.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't recognize you guys at first." Luffy said laughing. "I thought you were some of that fat guy's guards."

"Luffy-san, are these your friends?" Malaika asked.

"Yeah, these guys are part of my crew." Luffy said. "Malaika, these are Usopp, Zoro, Miyako and Rue."

Malaika bowed to them confusing the four who looked at her with tilted heads.

"Please, forgive me." Malaika said. "I did not know you were friends of Luffy-san."

"Don't worry about." The four said together.

Malaika nodded then saw more people coming from the door, but she remained relaxed. She was sure all of them were not friends of Wapol, so she merely turned around to head inside the castle. She needed to pack anyway now that she was discharged. At least she thought she was discharged since Doctorine had agreed to let her fight. Malaika sighed feeling uneasy with all these people around.

"Ah! Malaika-Chan!"

Malaika paused turning to see Sanji and Nami crouched away hiding. She blinked wondering what Nami was doing out of bed in the first place.

"Are you alright, darling?!" Sanji asked with his eye in the shape of a heart.

"Uh…yes, I'm fine. Thank-you." Malaika said nodding.

Sanji's goofy smile grew bigger as he started rambling about being relieved she was unharmed.

"Shouldn't you both be resting?" Malaika asked pointing at the two. "Doctorine-Sama hasn't discharged you."

Nami put a finger over her lips while shushing Malaika who took it that they were trying to sneak away. She knew she should stop them, but when she saw Doctorine coming she decided the older woman would handle it. Malaika waved goodbye to them while smiling, which confused the both of them. When Malaika was farther away she heard their terrified screams causing her to laugh a bit.

"What a spirited bunch." she said.

She arrived to her room to start packing everything up, and once she was done she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Leaving, eh?" Doctorine asked appearing at the door. "Did you even plan to say your goodbyes to Chopper?"

"Of course, I was going to say goodbye to Chopper." Malaika said. "I'd regret it forever if I didn't."

Doctorine nodded then looked down as if she was thinking about something.

"I know you have nothing to give me as payment for your treatment, but I have a favor to ask you." Doctorine said. "If you do this I will count it as full payment. I know you'd just find ways to pay me back anyway, so let's just settle this now."

Malaika wondered what Doctorine's favor might be, but she was sure it had something to do with Chopper.

"Chopper….I know he'll end up leaving with the pirates." Doctorine said. "As his…mother I'll be filled with worry for him on the ocean, so my favor is that you accompany him on his journey."

Malaika looked at Doctorine in complete surprise. She wanted Malaika to stick with Chopper and become a pirate? Malaika would admit she owed everything to Doctorine and Chopper. So much that she could never really repay them, but it was a bad idea for her to be with other people. If she stuck with them that would be like leading them to their graves. They'd be killed just like her clan.

"Doctorine-Sama, you know what that could mean." Malaika said. "Instead of protecting Chopper like you want me to do I could be the reason for his death. I'm a curse to those who are near me. The world…the people in it are better off if I remain alone."

Doctorine kicked Malaika in the face, which was an amazing feat considering Malaika's reflexes.

"Now stop spouting off that nonsense!" Doctorine ordered. "You can't remain alone for the rest of your life, Malaika! You need friends…comrades. If you head out alone I'll be just as worried about you as I will be about Chopper! If you go to sea together I won't be as worried, understand?"

Malaika held her bruising cheek as she looked down at the ground. Could she really let herself have friends? Was she allowed to be that selfish? She had _him_, but no one knew that she was connected to him, so he was safe as he could be considering who he was. If she joined these pirates they would be targeted by foes they stood no chance against. She'd be killing them, but…the thought of being alone for the rest of her life was terrifying. Malaika felt tears prick her eyes before they started rolling down her cheeks.

"Can I really have friends?" Malaika asked. "Am I allowed to have them?"

"Of course you are, you fool." Doctorine said smiling. "Now go on…before you're left behind. I know Chopper is speaking with those pirate kids now at the front of the castle."

Malaika nodded her head then knelt down in front of Doctorine who's brow rose in question.

"I swear on my life that I will keep Chopper safe…I will be there for him, so you need not worry." Malaika said. "This I swear on my honor as a ninja."

"Just get going, brat." Doctorine said.

Malaika nodded then vanished with some dirt kicking up from the action.

"I wish you both the best of luck." Doctorine said wiping tears away.

* * *

Malaika appeared at the front of the castle, and everyone there turned to look at her.

"Malaika, guess what?! I'm a pirate now!" Chopper said grinning widely.

Malaika smiled at his excitement as she placed her hands her hips. Chopper then looked a little glum as he put his head down.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Chopper asked.

"What? No! Malaika is coming to!" Luffy said. "Because I said so!"

"You can't make that decision for people!" Zoro and Rue snapped.

Luffy only laughed as all eyes turned to Malaika who sighed looking down at the ground. She then looked up into Luffy's eyes as he looked at her with such a large happy grin.

"Where to first, Captain-Sama?" Malaika asked.

Everything was silent for a moment, but then Nami, Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper's eyes lit up as they cheered.

"You're coming with us?!" Chopper asked with tears running down his cheeks.

Malaika nodded her head then explained she couldn't let her friend set out onto the ocean without her. Chopper jumped her hugging her tightly around her neck, and she giggled hugging him back.

"Now go on." Malaika said. "Say your goodbyes and grab your things."

Chopper nodded his head then jumped from her arms to start running back into the castle.

"What about you?" Nami asked. "Aren't you going to say your goodbyes?"

"I already have." Malaika said. "I was going to leave on my own, but I owe Doctorine my life, so when she asked me to watch over Chopper I couldn't refuse. Even if my reason to join is for Chopper I swear that I will do everything in my power to protect and help this crew."

Malaika bowed to Luffy who was grinning widely, and he laughed scratching the back of his neck.

"This is great! We have a ninja and a talking transforming reindeer on our crew!" Luffy said clapping. "This is so awesome!"

Malaika smiled as Usopp and Luffy danced around singing about ninjas in far off lands. They made it all sound so magical and one great big adventure. She felt someone staring at her, so she turned to see Zoro looking at her with distrust. She could understand why. She was a stranger and a ninja, and she definitely didn't look innocent like Chopper. She looked like a killer…like she was made to be.

"Malaika-Chan~ I'm so happy you're joining us!" Sanji said from where he was laying on the ground. "Now there's five lovely ladies on our ship!"

Zoro snorted making some kind of comment about Sanji's stupidity, and Sanji started yelling at him. He tried getting up, but his back wouldn't let him. As he continued trying Malaika walked over to him, and placed her foot on his back. She didn't crush him into the ground like Doctorine, but she did push him down.

"Let it go, Sanji-san." Malaika said. "You still need to worry about your back."

"Oh, Malaika-Chan, you are so right~" Sanji said with a love struck look on his face. "And your concern warms my entire body!"

"She didn't say she was concerned about you, swirly-brow." Zoro said.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sanji demanded then suddenly passed out.

Malaika shook her head glad he finally relaxed before he agitated his back. Miyako then spoke with Zoro asking him to stop causing trouble since it always caused violence with him and Sanji. Zoro frowned though he said nothing else. Usopp and Luffy then started making snowmen as the group waited for Chopper. As they stood there Malaika was introduced to princess Vivi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Vivi." Malaika said bowing her head.

Vivi smiled saying it was a pleasure to meet her as well, and after that they waited some more.

"Ah, Malaika, aren't you cold?" Rue asked.

"Hmm?" Malaika hummed.

She looked down seeing she was still wearing her outfit from the fight earlier meaning her back and parts of her arms were exposed. She felt a bit chilly, but not really cold.

"No." Malaika said. "The cold doesn't bother me that much."

"How?" Usopp asked. "I mean I have my coat on, but I'm still cold."

"Ninja go through all sorts of training." Zoro said. "Braving the elements is one of them, right?"

Malaika nodded her head then explained she was once sent to a snow island colder than this one in way less than what she was wearing now. Mouths fell upon in shock, and Sanji was blushing with a slight nose bleed while picturing what kind of outfit she could have been wearing.

"Whoa…I would have frozen too death." Usopp said.

"It's all about convincing your brain you are not cold, and believe it or not it helps you psychically as well." Malaika said. "I didn't even get frostbite because I tricked my brain into believing that the weather was warmer than it was."

"So, it's all mind stuff." Usopp said nodding. "So, if I kept telling myself that I'm warm I'll get warm."

"Sort of." Malaika said. "Only those who've trained their minds to do so can actually make it work."

Usopp didn't seem to listen since he was sitting down in a meditating position. He kept mumbling he was warm repeatedly, and Malaika guessed he didn't listen completely. She shook her head wondering what was wrong with these Straw Hats and their brains.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye to the old lady?" Luffy asked as he sat on a large snowball rolling it up with his feet.

Nami said no since it should be Chopper who gets to say goodbye to Doctorine. Malaika stood a little off to the side from everyone as she looked down at the land below from the ledge. Malaika thought carefully as she wondered how things were going to be.

"Hey." Zoro said walking up next to her. "Nami told the rest of the crew what happened on your home island."

Malaika glanced at him with a raised brow wondering why he was bringing it up.

"I don't know why those people had nearly killed all your family and you, but I'm sure it had something to do with you." Zoro said looking at her frowning. "I don't know what your hiding…in fact I don't care, but if you plan on hurting this crew I'll end you."

"If my presence does somehow harm this crew then I'll let you end me." Malaika said. "I wish no one harm, but I fear for this crew if I remain with you all. So, if I'm the cause of any of their pain or their death then I'll hold you to what you said. I will hold you to your word saying that you'll end me."

Zoro seemed surprised by her words as she looked out at the landscape with emotionless eyes. Malaika then walked away leaving Zoro to think about her words. He still didn't trust her, but…maybe he won't be as hostile. A lot of noise then came from the castle making everyone turn towards it.

"What's with all the noise?" Rue asked.

"How rude making all that noise when those two are trying to say goodbye." Nami said.

"No, it's those two who are making the noise." Malaika said. "Doctorine is chasing Chopper right now."

Nami looked at Malaika surprised, but then Chopper appeared pulling the sleigh behind him.

"Oh, finally, here he comes." Zoro said.

"Huh? Doctorine is chasing him." Nami said surprised.

"HEY, WE'VE GOT THE ROPE WAY READY TO GO!" Usopp shouted from behind.

"Hurry, everyone get onto the sleigh. We're going down the mountain hurry!"

Everyone screamed and shouted in surprise as Doctorine came into view swinging around a mace. She tossed it causing more screaming from the Straw Hats. Malaika frowned wondering what the hell was going on. Why was Doctorine chasing Chopper? She thought Doctorine wanted Chopper to leave? Everyone then jumped into the sleigh as Chopper passed. They started heading down the mountain with Luffy flying out behind laughing up a storm. Usopp had to hold onto him to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

"That was fun!" Luffy said once they reached the bottom. "Hey, Reindeer, can we do that again?"

Nami snapped at them that they couldn't go back and wouldn't as Chopper kept going. Malaika glanced at the young reindeer who was looking depressed on how his departure turned out. Sanji then woke up as Usopp fretted that he thought he was going to die.

"Oh, Sanji-san, glad you're awake." Malaika said.

"Malaika-Chan~ you really are here!" Sanji said. "I thought it was all a dream, but you really have joined us!"

Malaika nodded her head then blushed when Sanji wrapped his arms around her waist while snuggling his face into her toned stomach.

"Sanji-san, what are you doing?" Malaika asked.

"I'm enjoying the moment, my darling~" Sanji said goofily.

Chopper then came to a stop when the sound of cannon fire reached their ears.

"It's coming from the castle." Nami said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it appears that Doctorine-Sama is shooting off fireworks or something like that." Malaika said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Usopp and Nami asked.

Chopper then left the front of the sleigh to look back at the castle as everything suddenly lit up.

"Whoa." Rue said eyes wide. "Cherry blossoms?"

Everyone else turned to look at the falling pink snow as Zoro helped Miyako from the sleigh. Sanji was even able to sit up, but he had to lean on Malaika so not to fall.

"Oh cool." Luffy said.

"Yeah, it is." Miyako said. "It's just so beautiful."

Malaika smiled knowing what this was, and she looked at Chopper knowing this had to be important to him. His friend…dreamed of this to happen, and now it's coming true.

"Doctor…Doctorine." Chopper said sniffling.

He then let out a loud cry as tears ran down his cheeks at an alarming rate. Malaika felt her own eyes tear up, but she quickly wiped them away as her smile grew.

"Aw, Malaika-Chan, don't cry." Sanji said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Malaika shook her head not getting why he had to be so touchy. She wasn't used to it. The only ones who ever hugged her before were Ace and Chopper.

"Let's get back to the ship." Nami said.

* * *

Everyone then watched the falling pink snow that created a beautiful shine on the island. Chopper watched it all silently, and Usopp asked if he was alright.

"He'll be fine." Malaika said. "Just give him a moment."

That moment was over in a split second, and soon all the boys and Rue were goofing off loudly. They were already drinking and laughing loudly. They then pulled over Chopper who looked surprised.

"Have a drink." Usopp said.

Malaika hit Usopp over the head as Sanji told Chopper to join them in a song.

"Chopper, isn't drinking, got it?" Malaika asked glaring at Usopp.

He nodded looking scared, which caused Rue and Luffy to laugh at him loudly.

"Here shove these chopsticks up your nose!" Luffy said suddenly to Chopper.

Chopsticks? What was wrong with all these people? As the group of boys and Rue goofed off Chopper took the chance crawl away. Malaika was about to follow him, but Luffy grabbed her jerking her down. A mug of grog was put in her hand, and she made a face at it. The only alcohol she ever drank was sake, and it was the expensive stuff. She didn't think she was a spoiled brat, but is what all she drank.

"Let's party~ Parrrrttyyy~" Luffy said dancing oddly.

"Yeah, it hard to get used to." Rue said laughing while patting Malaika on the back. "But you will soon I'm sure."

Malaika nodded her head then handed Zoro her grog, and he happily took it grinning. He downed it almost immediately, and Malaika was impressed. She was good at drinking, but he pretty much unhinged his jaw right then.

"Karoo, what in the world were you doing frozen in the river?" Vivi asked her giant duck.

"Ten beri say he fell into the river." Zoro said laughing. "He's a clumsy one."

For some reason Malaika was sure that wasn't the answer. She was sure the duck didn't simply fall in.

"Be quiet, Bushido-san." Vivi said frowning.

Chopper then listened to Karoo as the duck told him everything that happened. Chopper revealed that Karoo had went after Zoro after he disappeared in the river. Nami and Rue both hit him for being the cause, and Miyako sighed shaking her head.

"So, you could really understand everything Karoo said?" Vivi asked.

Chopper nodded then explained he was still animal by nature, so he could understand them.

"You can talk to animals?" Vivi asked surprised.

"Whoa, Chopper, combined with your medical skills and ability to talk to animals you have some amazing skills!" Nami said.

Chopper snapped he wasn't happy as he did a little happy dance. Usopp and Luffy commented saying he looked happy as Rue laughed.

"Hey, just what did you mean about Chopper's medical skills anyway?" Zoro asked.

Nami explained that Chopper was taught everything that Doctorine knew as he stayed with her. Malaika backed up the statement by saying Chopper helped her through most of her treatment.

"Huh? Impossible." Zoro said. "Chopper, are you seriously a doctor?"

"How cool." Luffy said.

"No way." Usopp added.

Nami asked what Luffy thought Chopper even was when he asked Chopper to join them.

"A talking transforming reindeer monster." Luffy said bluntly.

"Back up food." Sanji added.

Chopper let out a squeal of surprise while jumping into Malaika's arms. She glared at Sanji then nailed him right in the face with her foot.

"Chopper. Is. Not. Food." Malaika said coldly. "Understand, Sanji-san?"

"Yes, Malaika-Chan, whatever you say." Sanji said dreamily even with the blood streaming down his nose.

"Dang…she got you good." Rue said grinning in amusement.

Chopper said he could help him, but then freaked out saying he forgot his medical bag. Nami then held out said back asking if this was the bag he was talking about. They all then deduced that Doctorine had made sure Chopper had been prepared for his journey. As Chopper had a short emotional moment the loud partying kept happening. Sudden Chopper joined in with them making Malaika sigh when she saw the chopsticks in his nose. Why did they have to corrupt her dear impressionable friend with their stupidity?

She then leaned away from Sanji and Zoro as they fought. Food and drink went flying everywhere causing her to frown. She thought that one crew were a rowdy bunch, but these guys were something else.

"Let's have a toast for our two new friends!" Usopp said.

"YEAH!"

"To Chopper and Malaika!"


	16. Chapter 16

ARRIVING AT THE DESERT KINGDOM KNOWN AS ALABASTA! WHY IS A WEIRD DUCK GLOMPING BALLERINA ON THE SHIP?

"Someone tell me how this happened again?" Rue asked as she watched the weird guy ballerina twirl in front of his three man audience.

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp kept cheering and whistling as their new 'friend' gave quite a show. Rue was currently sitting by Zoro who was sitting by a standing up Miyako who was next to Nami. Vivi was watching from above with an odd expression on her face. Sanji and Malaika were in the storage room where they were trying to find the tiniest bit of food.

"Um, all I know is that once we got out of the steam is that guy being on Karoo." Miyako said. "Then things kind of just happened from there."

Rue nodded her head remembering that guy just hanging onto Karoo before slipping into the ocean. Maybe they should have just let him drown instead of bringing him on deck.

"He freaks me out a little bit." Rue said.

"Just don't look, and you should be fine." Zoro said patting her head.

Rue nodded her head, but even though she was freaked out by him she couldn't look away. It was like you see something disturbing, but at the same time it's extremely fascinating in someway that it's impossible to take your eyes off it. A boat then showed up with a large swan figurehead and the boat was pink. The man then jumped over to where they were, and landed by Miyako as he stood on the side of the Merry. Zoro stood taking Rue with him as he frowned at the guy.

"I'm afraid this is goodbye, my new friends." He said.

He then gave some weird little speech about friendship and no time limit or something like that.

"Don't cry, new friends!" He said jumping over to his ship.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not." Rue said.

He didn't seem to hear her as the three boys called out to him with slight tears in their eyes. Rue snorted rolling her eyes as Miyako giggled shaking her head.

"Let's go!" The man said.

"Yes, Mr. 2, Mr. Bon Clay, sir!" His men called out.

The ship then speed away with the entire crew's mouths dropping open in surprise.

"That was Mr. 2.…" Miyako said trailing off.

"Vivi, couldn't you tell just by looking?" Luffy asked frowning.

Vivi said no saying she never met Mr. 2 or Mr. 1. She explained she only heard things about him, and when she described how she was told he looked Rue jumped up to hit her over the head.

"You couldn't tell just by that?!" Rue asked. "What the heck?!"

* * *

"It's really lively up there, but it sounds as if things have calmed down." Malaika said as she helped Sanji search for food.

"Yeah, those guys can really cause a lot of noise." Sanji said as he looked through a few boxes. "It's best to just ignore them, Malaika-Chan."

Malaika nodded her head then looked through the last box with a sigh when nothing turned up.

"We have nothing." Sanji said frowning. "That idiot captain of ours really needs to stop stuffing his face. Now we need to hope we catch something."

Malaika knew that was true then she paused when she sensed something from outside.

"Something big is coming this way." Malaika said causing Sanji to look at her. "From under the water."

Just as she finished saying that the boat rocked violently, and Sanji's arm wrapped around Malaika's waist to keep her from falling.

"What was that?" Sanji asked frowning.

Malaika smiled as she used her senses to focus in on the sudden extra living presence near the Going Merry.

"I do believe a Sea Beast has just appeared at the stern of the Going Merry." Malaika said. "That means food, yes?"

Sanji's face lit up then the two of them ran outside to see there really was a large Sea Beast. It was large cat, and Zoro and Luffy were already preparing to kill the thing.

"FOOD FOR ME!" Luffy said staring at the cat.

The cat backed away some more looking really scared about what might happen.

"If you two don't catch that I'll kill you!" Sanji snapped.

He then ran up looking ready to beat the crap out of the Sea Beast that was slowly backing away.

"Now, Sea Kitten, how should I cook you?!" Sanji asked.

Rue and Malaika stood off to the side to watch and/or help the boys if they needed it.

"No!" Vivi yelled grabbing a broom.

She hit all three boys in the head, and they all went forward hitting their heads on the railing. The cat dived swimming far away from them, and Rue frowned as her stomach growled.

"Vivi!" Luffy whined.

"Why…just tell me why." Sanji said looking sad. "That was food."

"I just couldn't let you!" Vivi said. "Sea Cats are sacred animals in Alabasta."

Rue groaned falling over dramatically while clutching her stomach that still grumbled hungrily. She whined that she needed food, and that Vivi just took away their chance of having a decent meal.

"There's more animals in the ocean than I thought." Chopper said grinning lightly.

Usopp who had been on the ground shaking stated if Chopper was still scared he'd have to get used to it. He then stood up placing his foot on the cannon as Chopper turned to look at him. He told Chopper he was going to tell him about the time he had to take care of a whole nest of Sea Beast.

"If 'take care of' means almost being eaten by one then, yeah, Usopp, you really took care of them." Rue said from where she was still laying on the deck.

Usopp jumped not expecting to be caught in a lie, but Chopper didn't seem to get the sarcasm in Rue's voice. In fact, Chopper looked as if that made Usopp even cooler.

"Our food got away." Luffy said crying as he gnawed on the ship's railing.

Vivi apologized then promised that he and Rue would be able to eat real soon.

"Really?" Luffy asked brightening up. "Are we gonna get another cat?!"

Rue started laughing at his silly question, and it caused her to forget about her hunger for a moment.

"No, we should be reaching Alabasta soon, Luffy-Sama." Malaika said. "You'll be able to eat once we get there."

Luffy cheered looking happy that he'd get some meat into his stomach soon.

"She's right." Vivi said. "Seeing that Sea Cat is proof we're close."

Zoro said all those ships behind him were all the proof he needs that they were close. Everyone looked seeing all the ships behind them had Baroque on the sails. Usopp hurried to the cannon asking if they should fire on them, but Luffy argued it'd be quicker to just go over there to beat them up.

"That wouldn't be quicker, stupid." Rue said pinching his cheek.

"Besides, there's no reason to bother." Miyako said.

"She's right." Malaika said. "We just need to worry about reaching our destination."

Luffy nodded his head causing his cheek to stretch since Rue still had a hold of it. She let it go, and it snapped back into place loudly.

"So, soon I'll be able to kick Crocodile's ass!" Luffy cheered.

* * *

The Crew landed on Alabasta soon enough, and as Nami told them to be careful there were two certain people who were already gone. Sanji happily agreed to do whatever Nami wanted as Malaika adjusted a bag onto her back.

"You do know the two people who needed to hear that warning has already left the ship." Zoro said bluntly.

Everyone watched as Luffy ran off with Rue on his back, and Miyako laughed thinking they looked cute.

"GIVE ME FOOD!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Go, Luffy, go!" Rue cheered.

"RUE!" Zoro shouted.

The little Roronoa just laughed loudly as Luffy kept charging onward to find food.

"For a genius she sure does stupid things." Zoro grumbled. "I better go after her."

"Don't worry, Zoro." Miyako said placing her hand on his shoulder. "She's with Luffy, so she'll be fine. You know he won't let anything happen to her."

Zoro sighed knowing she was right, so he just nodded deciding they'd look for those guys later.

"What do we do now?" Vivi asked.

"Don't worry." Sanji said. "He'll be easy to find. Just look for the commotion."

Sanji then jumped off the ship landing on the ground as Zoro tossed the rope ladder over the side of the ship. Malaika and Chopper got on the railing of the ship as Zoro told Vivi they'd get supplies then look for Luffy and Rue.

"Malaika-Chan, just fall into my arms!" Sanji said opening his arms. "I'll catch you~"

Malaika blinked taken aback as Chopper jumped easily landing on his feet.

"You'll have to get used to that." Miyako said laughing.

Malaika nodded as Miyako went down the ladder after Zoro who waited at the bottom for her. Malaika did jump, but she angled herself so she'd land away from Sanji. He moved though when she did, so he ended up catching her anyway.

"Don't worry, Malaika-Chan, your prince has you!" Sanji said smiling widely.

"Ah…thank-you, Sanji-san." Malaika said sweat-dropping. "Um, you can put me down now."

Sanji nodded his head before setting Malaika down on her own two feet. Vivi then told the group she and Karoo couldn't come with them since they'd be too recognizable.

"Sounds understandable." Zoro said.

Miyako nodded her head as she adjusted her hat on her head, so to keep the sun from her eyes.

"Don't worry, Vivi-Chan, I'll take care of your shopping." Sanji said grinning.

Vivi smiled thanking him when suddenly Karoo started quacking loudly while pointing. The crew turned seeing a ship with a large '3' on the side, and Vivi gasped saying it was Mr. 3's ship.

"I guess this means we're all going into town." Miyako said frowning. "And I thought we saw the last of him and his partner."

"This isn't good." Nami said. "He's seen most of our faces."

"Don't worry, Captain Usopp, has a plan!" Usopp said.

* * *

"This was your plan?" Miyako grumbled as she shuffled along with the others under the tarp.

Sanji, Chopper, and Malaika were all outside the tarp as they walked along the busy market street of Nanohana. Malaika looked around the place with cautious eyes. She was aware of everything, and she was ready if something amiss happened. They found a place for them to hide, and Usopp came out saying it was clear after everyone else was already out. They discussed what they were going to do, and soon it was decided Sanji, Chopper and Malaika would do the shopping.

"I hope Luffy-Sama and Rue-san appear soon, or at least are alright." Malaika said.

"Don't worry about those two." Zoro said.

"Yeah, Luffy is really tough, and there's no way he'd let Rue get hurt." Usopp added.

"They'll show up soon I'm sure." Miyako said smiling. "Probably with trouble following them."

* * *

Luffy and Rue looked around the dessert as the wind blew lightly making the sand dance in the wind.

"Luffy, I told you not to just run on your instinct." Rue said frowning. "Now look…we're lost."

As the two continued looking around they failed to notice that Nanohana was visible right behind them.

"Sorry." Luffy said. "Well, let's go that way!"

Luffy helped Rue back onto his back before they started going in another direction that lead away from the town.

* * *

"Chopper, how are you doing?" Malaika asked her furry friend. "The heat must be hard on you."

"I'm fine." Chopper said. "It's nothing."

Malaika sighed knowing he was just trying to be strong since he was a pirate now. She knew he felt like he needed to prove something, but he had nothing to prove.

"Alright." Malaika said. "But if you start feeling sick let me now."

Chopper nodded his head then they paused as Sanji spoke with one of the vendors. Sanji picked up the meat that was cooking, and the vendor happily tried selling his food.

"It's deer." Sanji said holding up the meat on a stick.

Chopper shook his head violently looking freaked out, and Malaika frowned at Sanji wishing he wouldn't do that. Malaika then saw something caught Chopper's attention as he turned his nose up into the air.

"Hey, what is it, Chopper?" Sanji asked kneeling down by him.

"There's something mixed in with the food smell." Chopper said.

Both Sanji and Malaika sniffed the air, and Malaika frowned smelling the strong scent of perfume. She only wore the stuff on special occasions, and it definitely wasn't as strong as that.

"Oh, what your smelling is perfume." Sanji said smiling.

"Perfume?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, the place over there sells it." Sanji said nodding towards a building where two women were walking out.

Sanji was suddenly gone from Chopper's side, and by the women holding one's hands. He started flirting with her shamelessly, and it was obvious to everyone else the girl was a bit freaked out. Sanji didn't seem to notice at all as he kept feeding the young woman lines. Chopper walked over tugging on Sanji's pants trying to get him to get back to shopping. When his pants were pulled down some revealing his heart boxers the girls and even Malaika laughed at the sight.

"Chopper, what was that for?!" Sanji asked. "It was getting good!"

"We have shopping, remember, Sanji-san?" Malaika asked as she joined them. "We still have to buy supplies and cloths to fit in, yes?"

Sanji nodded his head smiling at Malaika, but then Chopper said the perfume was making him sick. Malaika knelt down to check on him, and Sanji fell to the ground at how easily the little reindeer stole Malaika's attention.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Sanji said grinning slyly. "You wait over there, and I'll go do the shopping."

Chopper nodded thinking that would be okay when Sanji ran off shouting after the young woman from before.

"He isn't going to do the shopping, is he?" Chopper asked Malaika.

"No, he's not, Chopper." Malaika said sighing. "You go lay down, and I'll take care of the shopping."

"Are you sure?" Chopper asked.

Malaika nodded her head smiling as she pat Chopper on the back. She watched him a moment as he went in search of shade before she turned to start doing the shopping.

"Maybe I'll run into Luffy-Sama and Rue-san while I'm shopping." She said to herself.

* * *

"Luffy, I'm telling you that you took a wrong turn back there somewhere." Rue said sighing. "Agh, it's so hot out here."

Luffy nodded his head as the two walked side by side while looking for the town.

"Let's just turn around." Luffy said.

Rue could agree to that so they started turning, but halfway through turning Luffy spotted a small shack where smoke was coming from.

"Smoke…smoke means fire…and that means there might be cooking!" Luffy said grabbing Rue.

She gasped in surprise as Luffy took charging off in the direction of the small hut.

"Luffy, where are we going?!" Rue asked. "Luffy!"

* * *

Malaika looked at everything she had so far, and she saw she just needed to get some cloths. She grabbed enough food and water that the crew would be able to carry without problems. And if they portioned the supplies well then they'd have enough for their journey. At least she was pretty sure of it. She never had to really worry about getting supplies for a group before. Most of the time it was just her or one other person. She carried the supplies on her back as she looked for a place that could possibly sale cloths for the crew.

"Malaika-Chan~!"

Malaika stopped knowing who it was immediately as she turned to look at Sanji.

"Here let me carry those bags, darling!" Sanji said taking the supplies from her. "What else do we need?"

"Cloths." Malaika answered.

Sanji nodded his head with a gleam showing in his visible eye, and it made Malaika a bit uncomfortable.

"I know just the place!" Sanji said grinning.

Yep, Malaika was definitely feeling uncomfortable now as Sanji led the way. Malaika then wondered where Chopper could have gone, but she was sure he was alright as she let Sanji put an arm around her shoulders. They entered a clothing store, and when Malaika saw what was being sold she turned to give the smiling Sanji a blank stare.

"Sanji-san, you do know we need cloths to pass through the desert, right?" Malaika asked.

* * *

"How do you think Malaika is fairing being with Sanji?" Miyako asked Zoro as she sat by him.

He shrugged his shoulders as he leaned his head back on what was left of a stonewall behind them.

"He's probably driving her nuts." Zoro said.

Miyako nodded her head thinking the same. It was probably odd being raised in an environment where people didn't so affection towards you then so suddenly be placed with Sanji who showed nothing but affection towards women. Every time he so much as smiles at Malaika she looks taken aback or a bit uncomfortable.

"I think he likes her." Miyako said.

"That cook loves any beautiful woman that walks past him." Zoro said.

Miyako felt her stomach tighten as she looked at Zoro who closed his eyes.

"So, you think Malaika is beautiful?" Miyako asked 'innocently' curious.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Zoro said shrugging.

Nami and Vivi made 'uh-oh' faces as Miyako frowned with her brow pulling together. Usopp and Karoo exchanged glances before sighing since even they knew Zoro made a big mistake.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Miyako asked.

Zoro's eyes shot open in surprise before he looked at Miyako who was looking quite serious.

"Um…I…you." Zoro stuttered.

Usopp face-palmed since Zoro was only digging himself a deeper grave. Nami sighed disappointed in the swordsman as Vivi watched with curious eyes.

"Never mind." Miyako said ending Zoro's torture. "I think I have my answer."

Zoro scratched the back of his head uncomfortably as he looked away from Miyako. He didn't understand what was with the sudden questioning. He didn't understand why he was so tongue-tied either. And he wasn't liking the dark yet slightly depressed vibe coming from Miyako.

"Anyway Sanji is different with Malaika." Miyako said changing the subject back to the previous topic.

Zoro looked at her with a raised brow, and she sighed knowing he didn't see what she meant. He was a man after all, so he wouldn't take notice of such things.

"I know what you mean." Nami said joining the conversation. "She's only been here for a little while, but it's obvious how different he treats her from the rest of us."

"Yes, I've seen it too." Vivi said nodding.

"I know, right?" Usopp asked. "He's around her more, and he's always pampering her. More so than the rest of you girls."

Karoo quacked nodding his head agreeing with the women and Usopp, which meant Zoro was the only one there blind of what was happening.

"What?!" Zoro asked. "I think you're all just delusional!"

"No, you're just dense." Miyako said bluntly.

"What was that?" Zoro asked glaring at Miyako.

Miyako said nothing more as she ignored him since she was still upset about earlier. She was actually confused on what made her ask in the first place. Was she a bit jealous when Zoro thought Malaika beautiful? She did know it hurt her to know he couldn't even answer if she was beautiful. Maybe he didn't think she was, so he was struggling with a way to lie to her or to let her down easy.

"I wonder if Sanji, Malaika, and Chopper have seen Luffy and Rue." Vivi said suddenly. "It concerns me that they ran off alone. I know how strong Luffy is, but…I can't help by worry."

"Knowing Luffy he got them lost, and now Rue is trying to get them un-lost." Usopp said.

The crew sighed knowing that was a very likely possibility considering it was Luffy.

"Well, when the three shopping come back we'll be able to go look for them." Nami said.

Just as she said that said three appeared with everything they needed for the trip. Vivi, Nami, and Miyako had to do a double take when they saw what Malaika was wearing.

"I tried to talk him out of it." Malaika said almost sadly.

Sanji just laughed happily while eyeing Malaika as she stood there in her dancer outfit. Miyako pat Malaika on her shoulder while apologizing for Sanji who was still smiling at her goofily. Everyone then changed into their new cloths as Chopper collapsed down onto the ground covering his nose.

"Um, I know I asked you for cloths, but this wasn't what I had in mind." Vivi said after she was done changing.

Nami looked perfectly happy with the cute dancer outfit, and Miyako didn't seem to mind too much.

"If it had been another occasion then I might have enjoyed this." Miyako said doing a small twirl.

Even if the action was small it caught Zoro's attention away from where he had been eating the meat that Malaika had bought earlier. He thought she looked very…pretty in the outfit, but he'd never say that aloud. Zoro frowned shaking his head before going back to stuffing his face.

"You ladies all look so wonderful!" Sanji said. "I even made sure to get Rue-Chan a lovely outfit."

He held up said outfit, and Zoro glowered at it thinking it'd show too much of his sister's skin.

"She'll hate it." He said bluntly.

"How do you know that, Marimo?!" Sanji snapped.

"It's not bright enough." Zoro said. "It's colors are too dull."

Everyone looked to see that the outfit Sanji had picked for Rue had different shades of blue that were on the darker side.

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen Rue where anything that wasn't neon in color." Nami said. "Everything she wears is extremely bright except for the occasional black item."

The group nodded knowing what she meant as they pictured their little pyromaniac mad genius.

"Well, now that we have everything we need to search for our two missing crewmates." Miyako said.

"Hopefully, Rue kept Luffy within the town." Nami added.

* * *

"Luffy, the town is right there!" Rue snapped pointing. "You're getting as bad as Zoro with directions!"

Luffy only laughed it off as the middle-aged man he had beaten up gave him some food. Luffy said goodbye to the man then started walking over to Rue. The man waved goodbye to them while thanking them for not telling on him about he Dance Powder.

"Besides, we couldn't turn you in if we wanted to." Luffy said looking back at the man.

The man paused in waving to look at the two confused as Rue looked back as well giggling.

"Because we're pirates!" She said.

Her and Luffy walked off laughing as the man called out that that wasn't fair. Luffy immediately started stuffing his face, and Rue sighed knowing she wasn't getting any.

"Good food." Luffy said. "Need more."

"You always need more food, you bottomless pit." Rue said rolling her eyes. "Now come on."

She grabbed his hand to pull him along, and to make sure he didn't get lost like Zoro always managed to do.


	17. Chapter 17

OLD AND NEW FACES APPEARING IN ALABASTA! THE MAN OF JUSTICE WHO CONTROLS SMOKE AND THE PIRATE WHO CONTROLS FIRE!

"Where could they be?" Miyako asked frowning as she looked around.

Right at the moment it was her, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper (in his heavy point) looking for their missing crewmates as Sanji, Malaika, and Vivi got their things ready back at where they were hiding out.

"Who knows…" Zoro said with a sigh. "Those two are truly troublesome."

Miyako nodded her head in complete agreement as they continued walking through the market. It was pretty much smooth sailing except for Nami having to drag Usopp and Chopper from an obvious scam. As they were walking Zoro and Miyako took notice of a shirtless man with an orange hat on his head.

"Excuse me, have you seen this guy around?" He asked a fortuneteller.

"Hmmm?" the woman asked opening one eye. "Monkey D. Luffy?"

This gained the rest of the crew's attention as the woman said she didn't know who he was. She told the man he should try asking the man who owned the restaurant that was near them. He thanked her then walked off mumbling something about being hungry anyway.

"Who was that?" Usopp asked. "Why was he asking about Luffy?"

"Maybe he's a bounty hunter." Nami suggested.

"No, he's not." Zoro said.

"That was a pirate." Miyako said. "That mark on his back…is the mark of Whitebeard."

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper's mouths dropped open in shock as Zoro narrowed his eyes at the man's retreating back. Miyako crossed her arms thinking she's seen that man before. She didn't really see his face, but she was positive she knew who that was. Zoro and Miyako were both pulled from their thoughts by a very unwanted familiar voice. They both looked seeing a woman yelling at a man who was selling a sword.

"Is that…" Miyako asked.

"What are you doing charging this much for a sword like this?!" The woman asked. "Do you even have a permit?!"

Miyako and Zoro both made a dive behind some pots causing their crewmates to look at them funny.

"Yeah, it's her." Miyako said frowning.

Zoro nodded as he chanced a peek at Tashigi who was still glaring at the salesman.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" Nami asked.

"Marines." Miyako hissed out.

Smoker then appeared dropping some lowlife pirates down by Tashigi's feet. The rest of the crew hid as well since they all (besides Chopper) knew who Smoker was.

"What are they doing here?!" Nami demanded. "Did they follow us all the way here?!"

"I don't know, but this isn't good." Miyako said.

"Gees, Luffy, Rue, where are you guys?!" Zoro asked with a growl.

* * *

(a little while later!)

"Give me food!" Luffy shouted running through the town.

Rue was once again on his back as Luffy zoomed through the market at full speed. Many stared eyes wide as they passed, and Rue shouted out apologies as they went.

"What's with this place and it's nonfood smell?!" Luffy demanded sniffing.

Rue looked around her eyes trying to take things in even at their fast going speed. Her eyes landed on a restaurant that was right in front of them, and a grin spread across her face.

"Luffy, look!" She said pointing.

"A restaurant!" Luffy cheered. "Hold on, Rue!"

Luffy used his devil fruit powers to send them flying, and Rue watched as Luffy hit some guy in the back. The man then hit some other guy, and they both went through wall after wall. Rue jumped off Luffy's back her eyes slightly wide.

"Finally!" Luffy cheered.

He then hurried over to the bar while pulling Rue along with him. He sat her on a stool then climbed onto one for himself. He grabbed a knife and fork, but Rue was sure he wouldn't even use them.

"Give us food, old guy, come on." Luffy said grinning.

Rue shook her head at how rude he was being, but she was really hungry, so she didn't care. She could even forget hitting those two guys by accident. Once they got food Luffy started stuffing his, and Rue had to eat fast too since if she didn't Luffy would snatch up her food.

"This is the best food I've ever had!" Luffy said with mouthful of food.

"Even better than Sanji's food?" Rue asked nibbling on a loaf of bread.

"Yeah!" Luffy said.

The cool thanked him then started stuttering about what Luffy had done earlier. Of course with Luffy being the dimwit he is, he wasn't catching onto what the cook was saying. Though once he did realize he was the one who put the holes through the walls he didn't seem too worried about it as he continued munching. Rue finished before him as always since he had to stuff his face until there was no more to stuff. Her curiosity got the better of her as she hopped down from her stool to take a closer look at all the holes. She looked seeing a man with an orange hat and no shirt heading in the direction of the restaurant.

"What kind of idiot does that?" She heard him growl.

Rue turned to Luffy, who was still eating without a care in the world, to warn him of what was coming.

"Hey, Luffs, maybe we should get going." Rue suggested walking over to her captain.

"But, I'm still eating!" Luffy said. "Aren't you still hungry? You went forever without food too!"

"I wouldn't have went without if you hadn't ate eight days worth of food in one go!" Rue snapped hitting him over the head.

"STRAW HAT!"

Both turned seeing Smoker standing there, and Rue was vaguely aware of the other guy being smashed into the ground. Rue's eyes were wide looking at the tall marine captain as Luffy kept munching. His brain hadn't seemed to register just who was in front of them at the moment.

"Stop eating already!" Rue snapped.

Suddenly Luffy spit his food all over Smoker once he realized who it was.

"You're that Smokey guy!" Luffy said with wide eyes.

Smoker growled looking ready to murder Luffy who told him to wait a second. Luffy then shoved the rest of the food into his mouth.

"Thanks for the food." He mumbled bowing to the cook.

He then took off running while forgetting Rue as Smoker ran after him shouting out 'straw hat'. The other guy had gotten up at this point and he grabbed his bag.

"Luffy, wait up/Stop, Luffy!" Rue and him shouted together while running after the boy.

They glanced at each other before holding out a hand to the other as they kept running.

"Portgas D. Ace." He said shaking her hand. "You must be part Luffy's crew."

"Yeah, I'm Roronoa Rue." Rue said.

They then continued running forward to catch up with Luffy who had the entire town in an uproar. Marines were everywhere trying to catch him, and Rue knew the others weren't going to be pleased with this. She was going to be in so much trouble with Nami and probably Zoro.

"Idiot." Rue sighed. "Can't do anything without finding some kind of trouble."

"Yeah, he's good about that." Ace said with a laugh. "Sorry about him. It must be hard to take care of him."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Rue said shrugging. "Besides, I enjoy being on his crew even if it leads to trouble."

Rue smiled at Ace who chuckled as they both rounded a corner seeing Luffy running right towards her crew.

"Your crew?" Ace asked.

Rue nodded her head sighing as she picked up her pace. A bunch of marines were in her way, but they weren't going to stop her. She jumped high landing on a marine's head causing him to stumble to the side. She then across the other marines' heads causing them to shout out in surprise. Her crew turned to stare with wide eyes as Rue landed on Smoker's head before pushing off into the air. She landed by Luffy who was laughing.

"Rue, there you are!" Luffy said.

Rue punched him right in the face sending him flying backwards into the ground.

"Leave me behind again, and see what happens!" Rue snapped.

"Ah…I'm sorry." Luffy said sitting up.

She shook her head then they all had to start running again when Smoker sent an attack towards them.

"HEAT HAZE!"

They all paused again when a shot of fire met the smoke cutting it off from them. A small spiraling vortex of fired appeared before a man came from the fire. Rue's eyes were wide seeing it was Ace, but her eyes were mostly wide at seeing he controlled fire. She felt herself get a giddy as she watched Ace face Smoker. She wasn't even aware of Malaika stiffening next to her as her own eyes grew wide.

"I…is that you, Ace?" Luffy asked surprised.

"Hey, Luffy." Ace said smiling at Luffy then glancing at Malaika. "Malaika, you're here too!"

Malaika smiled at Ace widely causing Sanji to do a double-take. Malaika has never smiled that wide before with them. Sanji felt his stomach twist as he frowned wondering how this guy could get Malaika to smile so easily.

"Did you eat a devil fruit?" Luffy asked suddenly. "And how do you know Malaika?"

"Yeah, the Mera Mera no Mi." Ace said. "And she and I are old friends."

He then told Luffy they'd talk later, but for now he needed to leave with Rue, Malaika, and the rest of his crew.

"You know Ace, Rue?" Luffy asked.

He only got a giggle in reply as Rue was making googoo eyes at Ace who had his back turned to them.

"Rue?" Luffy asked poking her cheek.

"We met earlier~" She said with another giggle.

Her crew looked at her in concern since they've never seen her like this before. Zoro finally just tossed the barrel he was carrying to Luffy before grabbing his sister. The crew started running with Rue on Zoro's shoulder giving her the perfect view of the fight between Ace and Smoker.

"Hey, Rue, what's wrong with you?" Usopp asked seeing that Rue had a far off look in her eyes. "You're kind of reminding me of Sanji."

"That's it!" Miyako said. "She is acting like Sanji a little. I think someone has a crush on that Ace guy."

Rue blushed a little as she continued staring off at where they had left Ace fighting Smoker.

"Huh?" The rest of the crew asked.

"Think about it!" Miyako said. "She's a pyromaniac, and Ace is a man who controls fire."

Rue giggled again at the mention of Ace, and everyone else immediately knew Miyako was right.

"Anyway, who is that guy, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Do you know him from somewhere?" Vivi asked.

"My dreams~" Rue said absently.

Zoro frowned not liking this side of Rue as the girls giggled thinking she was cute. Luffy frowned looking at Rue who was acting all weird all of a sudden.

"Yeah, he's my older brother." Luffy said grinning.

"WHAT?!" The crew asked.

Luffy only laughed as Zoro said he wasn't surprised that Luffy had a brother, but he did want to know why he was on the Grand Line too.

"Ace set sail three years before me to go after the One Piece!" Luffy said still grinning.

This surprised the crew again since they thought that would make Luffy upset. Most of the time he argues with anyone who says they'll find the One Piece, but he just smiled laughing when saying his brother was after the same treasure. After some more running the crew reached the Going Merry, and they all (but Rue who was still a giggling mess) started getting Merry ready for sail. Once they were all done they paused realizing they were missing one important person.

"Damn." Miyako said.

"LUFFY!"

"I can try and find him." Malaika offered. "I should be able to do it quickly."

Nami nodded her head thinking that was a good idea, and Malaika vanished the next second.

"Do you think Ace with show up?~" Rue asked suddenly.

* * *

Malaika jumped from roof top to roof top in search of her captain who had managed to get lost. She couldn't exactly call out to him with marines in town, but it'd help if she could. She landed on one roof peering over when she heard voices. She saw Luffy and Ace arm wrestling on a barrel as they spoke of the past. Then instead of one out besting the other the barrel broke.

"Still the same." Luffy said.

"Here you are, Luffy-Sama." Malaika said finally making her presence known.

Luffy and Ace looked up with grins on their faces before Malaika jumped down to meet them. Ace immediately brought her into a hug, and Malaika accepted it as her arms went around his torso.

"It's been a long time, Malaika." Ace said as they pulled back. "A little over a year. You scared me, ya know? When I heard what happened at the Temple I had went to see if you were alright. Your gramps told me he had exiled you."

Malaika nodded frowning as Luffy gave her a curious look, and Ace realized she hadn't said anything to Luffy.

"Yes, I was on Drum Island this last year." Malaika said. "My injuries were very extent, and I recently finished treatment."

"You were on Drum Island too?" Ace asked. "If I had known that I would have stuck around to find you."

Ace then told her and Luffy he had been there some days before Luffy appeared on Drum. He had left a message with some people to give to Luffy, but apparently Luffy never got it.

"We need to head back to the ship, Luffy-Sama." Malaika said turning to the younger of the three. "I'm sure Nami-san has already set the Merry sailing, so to get away from the docks."

Luffy nodded his head then he and Ace followed her out of the alleyway. They walked down the street with Luffy and Ace chatting as Malaika glanced around. She was aware of all the hostile presences around them, and she was sure Ace was too. Soon they were surrounded by Baroque Works goons, but they three of them ignored them as the lead man talked about trying to Ace's head.

"So, let's find your ship." Ace said as they passed the guys.

Malaika and Luffy nodded their heads, but then they were attacked by the Baroque's men. Malaika sighed as she dodged easily, and it was almost like she was predicting the attackers' moves.

"Hey, listen, girlie, if you just play nice then we can have some fun later, okay?" One of the men asked. "We just want to turn in your two friends, but there's no need to hurt such a pretty face like yours."

Malaika glared at the man then twisted onto her hands while nailing the man in the face with her foot. He went into three other guys, and they were all knocked out cold.

"Nice kick." Ace said as she cart wheeled back onto her feet.

"Thanks." Malaika said grinning.

The two then fought back to back as Luffy sent bullets flying back at the men. Luffy landed on his feet then had to dodged the head man's sword. Ace caught the blade between his two fingers as Luffy stretched his arms back. Malaika broke the man's wrist making him let go of the sword just as Luffy hit him. The man went flying off into the distance until he was completely out of sight.

"Shall we?" Malaika asked taking the lead.

"Yeah." Luffy said grinning.

They started walking again when the rest of the men rallied to attack them again. Luffy was able to spot the ship, and he told Malaika and Ace as the two older pirates turned to face their attackers.

"Go on, Luffy-Sama." Malaika said.

"Yeah, we can take care of these guys." Ace added grinning.

They both blinked when they heard no reply, so they turned to see Luffy was already gone.

"He left already." Ace said.

Malaika grinned lightly then cracked her knuckles causing the men to gulp hesitating.

"Oh, don't worry." Malaika said. "I'm not going to lay a finger on you."

She then looked up her eyes looking positively demonic, and then something seemed to pulsate through the air before the men dropped out cold.

"Ya know it still kind of freaks me out that you can do that so easily." Ace said.

"I was born with it." Malaika said shrugging. "You know that."

"Still." Ace said. "Wish I could do that…it'd come in handy. Now let's catch up to Luffy and your crew, yeah?"

He turned seeing Malaika was already gone, and he sighed shaking his head.

"What's with people ditching me?" He asked himself.

* * *

Malaika arrived at the Going Merry out of nowhere causing everyone to jump.

"Malaika-Chan~, you're back safe!" Sanji said jumping at her.

Malaika side-stepped him causing him to land face first onto the deck with a loud thud.

"Sorry, Sanji-san." Malaika said.

Sanji sat up quickly still smiling as he told her there was no need to be sorry. He got up as Luffy asked where Ace was.

"Oh, I let him behind." Malaika said. "Oops."

"Oops?" Usopp asked sweat-dropping.

Malaika shrugged her shoulders innocently as Chopper jumped into her arms asking if she was really okay. She nodded her head as the group started asking Luffy questions about Ace. Luffy talked about how Ace used to kick his ass when he was younger, but he was sure he could kick Ace's ass now.

"Who's ass can you kick, Luffy?" Ace asked jumping up onto the railing.

Luffy fell forward since Ace had landed where Luffy had previously been leaning against.

"Oh, hey, Ace." Luffy said grinning.

Rue was suddenly by Luffy pushing his head down to smile widely at Ace who grinned at her kindly.

"Hey, Ace" She said with a giggle.

Nami, Vivi, and Miyako laughed with large amused grins as Zoro frowned shaking his head. Usopp and Malaika both looked indifferent as Chopper blinked not understanding what was wrong with Rue. Sanji was too busy smiling at Malaika to even notice Rue and Ace.

"Hey, Rue, we meet again." Ace said with a chuckle.

Rue practically swooned as Luffy finally lifted his head back up to give Rue a pout. He then watched her carefully seeing how she was staring at his brother. He wasn't sure why she was looking at Ace like that, but Luffy didn't like it.

"Sorry about, Rue." Miyako said grinning. "She's taken with you. She is a pyromaniac after all."

"Yeah, you're her dream man." Nami added. "It wouldn't surprise me if she ran off with you."

"What?!" Luffy asked frowning. "But she's part of my crew."

He then grabbed Rue holding onto her in his lap while frowning at Ace who was laughing. Rue blinked coming back to her senses slightly when Luffy grabbed her. She saw she was in his lap, and she wondered how she got there.

"Whoa, Luffy, calm down." Ace said chucking. "I won't take away your nakama."

Luffy just tightened his hold on Rue who was now tucked in under his chin.

"Luffy." She said getting him to pull back to look at her. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Luffy stared into her eyes a moment actually looking very serious before a large grin spread across his face as he nodded.

"Alright!" Luffy said laughing.

He still didn't let her go, but his hold on her wasn't as tight as it was before. Zoro was glaring at the captain with his hand holding tightly onto Wado Ichimonji. Miyako placed a hand over the hand holding the hilt, and Zoro looked at her.

"Leave them be." Miyako said. "They look very comfortable, and if anything ever did happen between them you know Luffy would treat her right…like a queen."

Zoro growled though he knew she was right, so he relaxed his hold on Wado Ichimonji. Sanji was ready to murder as well, but Usopp and Chopper holding him back only seemed to make him madder.

"Sanji-san, please calm down." Malaika said placing a hand on his chest. "There's no reason to get so worked up."

Sanji did calm down though he continued glaring at Luffy who was chatting casually with Ace while still holding Rue. Sanji then watched as Malaika walked over to Ace to sit where he was crouched on the Merry. They seemed…close, and she spoke with Ace with such familiarity.

"I know Luffy is a handful, so I'm grateful for you all taking care of him. And I'm also sorry for that." Ace said addressing the crew.

"Oh, not at all." The crew said bowing.

"Oh, come on, this is Luffy…I'm sure he's hard to take care of at times." Ace said.

"Not at all." The crew repeated without the bow.

"You're good people." Ace said smiling.

They all continued talking, and it was the first time the crew saw Malaika cut so loose. She was laughing and joking with Ace as if it was second nature for her to be so happy. Even Chopper hadn't seen her like this before.

"So, how do you two know each other exactly?" Nami decided to ask.

"My crew docked on her island about two years back when I first joined Whitebeard." Ace said.

"Most of the time pirates are instantly killed once they reach my island's docks." Malaika said. "However, Whitebeard and Fuyoshi-Sama were close friends, so Whitebeard and his crew were all welcomed to the Sakura Estate for a celebration."

(FLASHBACK)

Ace laughed with his crew as he sat in between Marco and Thatch. Jizro was across from them holding up his cup as their host's granddaughter poured him another drink. She looked about his age, and she was a rare beauty that was for sure. Her silky white hair was made up really fancy with some kind of hair decoration, and her pale skin remained pale like snow. She wore a traditional kimono that was the same shade as her eyes, and it had a flora pattern across it. She actually made Ace think of an angel for some reason…an angel in a kimono who was being forced to reside on earth.

"Thank-you." Jizro said smiling to the girl.

She bowed her head respectively then went to fill Marco's now empty cup.

"So, what's your name?" Ace asked suddenly. "Fuyoshi-san never said."

The girl seemed to stiffen a moment while casting a fearful glance over at Fuyoshi who was talking merrily with Whitebeard.

"I have no name, Pirate-san." She said quietly. "At least I have never been called by a name to indicate I have one."

She then froze up again while glancing again to Fuyoshi who was watching her frowning. She quickly filled up their drinks bowing before she hurried off.

"Doesn't have a name?" Ace asked. "That doesn't sound right. If she doesn't have a name then what do they call her around here?"

"Who knows?" Marco asked shrugging. "But it's obvious that girl is afraid of her grandfather, so whatever they call her mustn't be nice, ey?"

Ace frowned puzzled as he watched the nameless young woman go around his crew serving them drinks. She would participate in some conversation, but she would always cut it short when Fuyoshi glanced her way. Ace shook his head then took a drink of his sake as the party raged on.

(time skip to later that night)

The crew were going to head back to the ship to sleep, but Fuyoshi had been kind enough to offer them rooms to rest in for the night. They had plenty of room at his home, so Whitebeard accepted his gracious offer. Ace was sharing a room with Marco, Thatch, and Jizro, but he had gotten up to find a bathroom. He was walking down the wall when he fell forward completely knocked out while snoring loudly. He didn't know someone was passing at the time or that that person moved him from the hall until he woke up next.

"Where am I?" Ace asked noticing it wasn't the hallway or his room.

"My room."

Ace looked over seeing the girl from earlier tonight sitting beside him in a chair.

"I saw you collapse earlier, and I couldn't leave you there, so I moved you here." She explained.

Ace thanked her while sitting up in the bed he had be laying him. He then looked back at her wondering how a girl of her size had moved him. She was so small compared to him, but she was really average size for her age he supposed.

"So, you don't have a name…why?" Ace asked.

The girl looked down at her hands as they clenched into fists in her lap. She didn't seem comfortable with the question, so Ace was about to tell her not to answer.

"Around here…I am known as a monster." She said softly. "The spawn of a demon…everyone hates me, and tells me I shouldn't have been born."

Ace's eyes went wide because he knew his feeling very well, and he knew how horrible it felt being told you shouldn't have been born.

"The only reason Fuyoshi-Sama keeps me here is because he wishes to make me into the perfect weapon for the clan." Malaika said. "Well, and because I have his blood in my veins. It is against our customs to abandon a blood relative unless they have committed a sin against the clan."

So, the only reason she was allowed to live was because they wanted to make a weapon of her? That made Ace see red as his hands clenched into fists. He hasn't felt this much anger since he was little back on Windmill Island. Ace calmed himself then looked at the forlorn girl, and that's when he noticed the dark mark on her cheek. He reached forward causing her to flinch, but he didn't pause. He gently turned her face to the side to get a better look at the forming bruise on her face.

"Did your grandfather do this?" Ace asked feeling the anger return.

"Yes, but I spoke out when I wasn't supposed to." She said. "I had to be punished."

Ace's teeth grit together as he tried to stop himself from not just going to her grandfather to beat the crap out of him for laying hands on an angel. Ace then paused in his raging thoughts as a new one came to his mind….angel…hmmm

"Well, how about I give you a name?" Ace asked grinning widely.

"Give me one?" She asked looking curious. "Why would you do that for me? We just met after all."

"Because everyone needs a name, and I know we're going to be good friends." Ace said casually. "Now I was thinking 'Malaika' for your name. It means angel, and that's what you look like."

The girl blushed at his words before thinking the name over in her own head.

"Malaika." She said then grinned. "Yes, I like it."

(END OF FLASHBLACK)

"Wait, so Ace named you?" Nami asked.

Malaika nodded her head as she turned to smile at Ace who smiled right back.

"Yes, and he even became my very first friend." Malaika said turning back to the crew. "I owe a lot to Ace."

Ace shook his head saying he didn't do much, but Malaika argued that he did. As the two joked with each other Sanji stood off to the side with his hands clenched at his side. He was only told a small part of Malaika's past, and it made him so angry. Not given a name, treated like some servant, and her own grandfather dared to mark her skin by hitting her. If Sanji ever met his guy he was going to kick his ass. Until then he'd just make sure Malaika had a much better life on this crew. That was his mission, and he'd see it through.


End file.
